Dark Time
by Mia Windmuller Malfoy
Summary: ah...aff..lê a fic


Capítulo 1 – O outro ministro

Era quase meia-noite e o Primeiro Ministro estava sentado sozinho em seu escritório, lendo um longo memorando que percorria seu cérebro sem deixar vestígios de qualquer significado. Ele esperava por uma ligação do Presidente de um país bem distante e, entre o pensamento de quando aquele homem desprezível ligaria e a tentativa de esquecer as memórias desagradáveis do que tinha sido uma longa, cansativa e difícil semana, não havia mais espaço algum em sua mente para qualquer outra coisa. Quanto mais ele tentava concentrar-se no texto da página em sua frente, mais claramente o Primeiro Ministro podia ver o rosto triunfante de um dos seus oponentes políticos. Esse oponente em particular, havia aparecido nas notícias naquele dia, não apenas para enumerar todas as coisas terríveis que haviam acontecido na última semana (como se alguém precisasse ser lembrado) mas também para explicar que toda e qualquer uma delas era culpa do governo.  
O pulso do Primeiro Ministro acelerou-se diante de todas aquelas acusações, que não eram nem justas nem verdadeiras.  
Como podia seu governo deter o derrubamento daquela ponte? Era ultrajante para qualquer um sugerir que eles não estavam investindo o suficiente em pontes. A ponte tinha pouco menos de dez anos, e nem os especialistas conseguiam explicar como ela havia se partido em dois, lançando uma dúzia de carros às profundezas aquosas do rio abaixo. E como alguém poderia ter a ousadia de insinuar que a falta de policiais que havia resultado naqueles dois sórdidos e afamados assassinos? Ou que o governo havia de alguma maneira previsto o furacão anormal no Oeste que havia causado danos tanto às pessoas quanto às propriedades? Era sua culpa se um dos seus Jovens Ministros, Herbert Chorley, havia escolhido essa semana para agir tão peculiarmente que ia estar passando muito mais tempo com sua família?  
"Um terrível estado de espírito assolou o país", o oponente havia concluído, mal ocultando sua larga expressão.  
E, infelizmente, isso era perfeitamente verdade. O Primeiro Ministro mesmo sentia isso; as pessoas realmente pareciam mais miseráveis que o normal. Até o tempo estava sombrio; toda essa fria neblina no meio de Julho...isso não estava certo...isso não era normal...  
Ele acabou a segunda página do memorando, viu o quão longe tinha ido e desistiu de uma vez desse mau trabalho feito. Alongando seus braços acima de sua cabeça, olhou em torno do seu escritório desapontado. Era uma bonita sala, com uma fina lareira de granito em frente às longas janelas uniformes, fechadas firmemente contra neblina fora de estação. Com um leve tremor, o Primeiro Ministro levantou-se e seguiu em direção a janela, observando a fina neblina pressionando-se contra o vidro. As he stood with his back to the room , ele ouviu uma fraca tosse atrás de si.   
Ele congelou, frente a frente com sua própria expressão de medo refletida no escuro vidro. Ele reconheceu aquela tosse. Ele já a tinha ouvido antes. Ele se virou, bem lentamente, encontrando com a sala vazia.  
"Olá?" ele tentou soar mais bravo do que se sentia.  
Por um curto momento ele se permitiu apegar-se a uma impossível esperança de que ninguém pudesse responder. Entretando, uma voz respondeu primeiro, rápida, a voz decisiva soou apesar de estar lendo um relato preparado. Estava vindo – como o Primeiro Ministro já tinha conhecimento desde a primeira tosse – o pequeno homem froglike(sapo) vestindo uma longa peruca prata a qual estava pintada em uma pequena e suja imagem a óleo na outra extremidade do quarto.  
"Para o Primeiro Ministro dos trouxas. É urgente nosso encontro. Por gentileza responda imediatamente. Sinceramente. Fudge." O homem na pintura olhou investigando o Primeiro Ministro.   
"Er..." disse o Primeiro Ministro "escute...essa não é uma boa hora para mim...eu estou esperando um telefonema, você entende...do presente do..."  
"Isso terá que ser remarcado" disse o quadro de uma vez. O coração do Primeiro Ministro parou. Ele estava apavorado com aquilo.  
"Mas eu realmente estava de preferência esperando falar..."  
"Que tal arranjarmos que o Presidente esqueça de telefonar? Ele ligará amanhã a noite ao invés de hoje." disse o pequeno homem "Gentilmente responda imediatamente para o Sr. Fudge."  
"Eu...ah...muito bem." Disse o Primeiro Ministro fragilmente "Sim. Eu verei Fudge."  
Ele apressou-se de volta a sua mesa arrumando sua mesa então partiu. Ele tinha apenas retomado a sua cadeira, e arrumado em sua face o que ele esperava uma relaxada expressão, quando brilhantes chamas verdes explodiu em sua vida dentro da lareira vazia, abaixo de sua abóbada de granito. Ele assistiu, tentando não denunciar a centelha de surpresa ou alarme, então um distinto homem apareceu por entre as chamas girando tão rápido até o topo. Segundos depois, ele tinha escalado para fora encima de um fino tapete antigo, escovando a cinza e longa manga listrada de sua capa, um cal e verde chapéu amassado em suas mãos.   
"Ah...Primeiro Ministro..." disse Cornélio Fudge, caminhando, com a mão estendida a frente "É bom, vê-lo de novo.  
O Primeiro Ministro não poderia honestamente escapar satisfeito para ver Fudge, que em suas ocasionais aparições, aparte sendo um correto alarme em ambos, geralmente tenciona que ele estava ouvindo algumas más notícias. Além disso, Fudge estava lançando um olhar distintamente ansioso. Ele estava mais magro, mais calvo e grisalho e sua face tinha uma enrugada expressão. O Primeiro Ministro tinha visto aquele tipo de expressão em políticos antes, e nunca é um bom sinal.  
"Como eu posso ajudá-lo?" ele disse, apertando a mão de Fudge brevemente gesticulando em direção a mais difícil das cadeiras em frente a mesa.  
"Difícil saber por onde começar" murmurou Fudge, arrastando a cadeira, sentando e depositando o chapéu em seus joelhos "O que uma semana, o que uma semana..."  
"Tive uma péssima semana também, e você?" perguntou o Primeiro Ministro com rigor, esperando conduzir a conversa que ele já entendia por encerrada e apanhou um objeto na mesa já sem nenhuma expectativa de ajudar Fudge.  
"Sim, é claro." disse Fudge, esfregando seus olhos cansadamente e olhou de forma impertinente para o Primeiro Ministro "Eu tenho tido a mesma semana que você teve, Primeiro Ministro. A ponte de Broakdale...os assassinos Bonés e Vance...sem mencionar a desordem em West Country..."  
"Você – er – seu – eu quero dizer, alguns do seu pessoal estiveram – estiveram envolvidas com estes – estes acontecimentos, não é?"  
Fudge fitou o Primeiro Ministro com um especial carrancudo olhar.  
"Claro que eles estiveram" ele disse "Certamente, você percebeu o que vem acontecendo?"  
"Eu..." hesitou o Primeiro Ministro.   
Isso era precisamente um tipo de comportamento que o fazia apreciar muito menos, as visitas de Fudge. Ele era, apesar de tudo, o Primeiro Ministro e não apreciava ser feito de ignorante, como um garoto de escola. Mas claro, ele estava apreciando isso desde sua primeira visita com Fudge, em sua primeira noite como Primeiro Ministro. Ele lembrou-se como se fosse ontem e sabia que isso o amedrontaria até seus últimos dias.  
Ele permaneceu em pé sozinho em seu escritório, saboreando o triunfo que era seu depois de tantos anos de sonho e planejamento, quando ele tinha ouvido a fraca tosse as suas costas, apenas como hoje a noite, e virou-se para encontrar aquele pequeno e feito retrato falando com ele, anunciando que o Ministro da Magia tinha chegado e estava sendo introduzido.  
Naturalmente, ele tinha pensado que a longa campanha e tensão que as eleições tinham causado nele o levariam a loucura. Ele estava aterrorizado para encontrar o retrato falando com ele, apesar de este não ter sido nada comparado em como ele tinha se sentido quando um auto-proclamado bruxo saltou da lareira e apertou sua mão. Ele ficou mudo durante a amigável explicação de Fudge de que havia bruxas e bruxos ainda morando em secretas partes do mundo, e seu ato seguro de que ele não estava incomodando sua cabeça sobre eles o Ministro da Magia se sentiu na responsabilidade sobre toda a comunidade mágica e preveniu a população não-mágica de não ter consciência deles. Isso era, Fudge disse, um trabalho difícil que engloba todos os regulamentos de responsabilidade no uso de vassouras para manter a população de dragões sob controle (o Primeiro Ministro lembrou de ter agarrado com força o suporte da mesa nessa ponto). Fudge então deu um tapinha no ombro do ainda abismado Primeiro Ministro de uma maneira paternal.   
"Não se preocupe." ele tinha dito "Há chances de você nunca me ver de novo. Eu apenas o incomodarei caso alguma coisa realmente séria aconteça, algo que posso afetar os Trouxas - a população não-mágica, eu deveria dizer. De qualquer forma, viva e deixe viver. E eu devo dizer, você está aceitando isso muito melhor que seu antecessor. Ele tentou me jogar para fora da janela, pensou que era trote planejado pela oposição."  
Neste ponto, o Primeiro Ministro havia encontrado a voz que se perdera.  
"Você – você não é um trote, então?"  
Isso tinha sido sua última desesperada esperança.  
"Não." disse Fudge gentilmente "Não. Eu receio que eu não sou. Veja."  
E ele transformou a xícara de chá do Primeiro Ministro em um rato.  
"Mas." disse o Primeiro Ministro ofegante, assistindo a sua xícara de chá roer a ponta de seu discurso "Mas, por que – por que ninguém me disse - ?"  
"O Ministro da Magia apenas se revela para o Primeiro Ministro Trouxa do Dia" disse Fudge, guardando sua varinha de volta em sua jaqueta "Nós achamos que é o melhor jeito de se manter o segredo."  
"Mas, então..." balbuciou o Primeiro Ministro "mas por que não tem uma preparação para o Primeiro Ministro prevenir a mim -?"   
Então, nesse ponto, Fudge realmente riu.  
"Meu querido Primeiro Ministro, você não vai contar a ninguém?"  
Ainda gargalhando, Fudge jogou um pouco de pó na lareira, encaminhando-se para dentro das chamas esmeraldas e desapareceu com um forte som de um sopro. O Primeiro Ministro pôs-se de pé, permanecendo completamente imóvel, e percebeu que ele nunca, não importava o quanto vivesse, ousaria mencionar esse encontro a nenhuma alma viva, pois quem em todo esse vasto planeta acreditaria nele?  
O choque o pegou de surpresa por um momento enquanto desaparecia. Por um tempo ele tentou se convencer de que Fudge tinha realmente sido uma alucinação provocada pela carência de sono devido a campanha de eleição. Em uma inútil tentativa de livrar-se das lembranças desse desconfortável encontro, ele deu o rato para sua alegre sobrinha e instruiu seu secretário pessoal de tirar aquele quadro do homem feio que anunciou a vinda de Fudge. Para o pavor do Primeiro Ministro, entretando, o quadro tornou-se impossível de ser retirado. Quando vários carpinteiros do tesouro público acabaram com suas tentativas, sem sucesso, de arrancar o quadro da parede, o Primeiro Ministro desistiu da idéia e simplesmente resolveu ter esperança de que a coisa permanecesse imóvel e em silêncio pelo resto de seus serviços naquele escritório. Ocasionalmente, ele poderia jurar que avistou, pelo canto do olho, o ocupante do quadro bocejar, ou coçar seu nariz; mesmo que, na primeira ou segunda vez, simplesmente andando pela sua imagem, e deixando nada, apenas uma esticada lona enlameada. Contudo, ele havia treinado a si mesmo, muito bem, para não olhar para a pintura, e sempre dizia firmemente para ele mesmo que seus olhos estavam brincando com ele, quando alguma coisa como essa acontecia.  
Então, três anos depois, em uma noite muito parecida com essa, o Primeiro Ministro estava sozinho em seu escritório quando o quadro mais uma vez, anunciou a iminente chegada de Fudge, que explodiu por entre a lareira, encharcado em um estado de considerável pânico. Antes que o Primeiro Ministro pudesse perguntar por que ele estava pingando por todo o seu Axminster, Fudge começou falando alto sobre uma prisão que o Primeiro Ministro nunca tinha ouvido falar, sobre um homem chamado "Serious" Black, algo que soou como Hogwarts e um menino chamado Harry Potter, sendo que nada disso fazia o menor sentido para o Primeiro Ministro.  
"Eu acabo de vir de Azkaban.." Fudge ofegou, derramando um monte de água da borda de seu chapéu para dentro de seu bolso. "No meio do Oceano Norte, você sabe, vôo asqueroso...os Dementadores estão em uma baderna." ele estremeceu "Eles nunca tiveram uma fuga antes. De qualquer modo, eu tive que vir até você, Black é um conhecido assassino de trouxas e deve estar planejando a se reunir a Você – Sabe – Quem...mas claro, você não sabe quem Você-Sabe-Quem é!" ele observou esperançoso o Primeiro Ministro por um momento, então disse "Bem, sente-se, sente-se, é melhor contar tudo a você...tem um uísque..."  
O Primeiro Ministro, particularmente, sentiu-se ofendido por ser mandado sentar-se em seu escritório, deixar de oferecer seu próprio uísque, mas ele sentou-se, no entanto. Fudge tinha puxado sua varinha, conjurando dois grandes copos cheios de um líquido âmbar que soltava uma fina fumaça, levou um deles as mãos do Primeiro Ministro e puxou uma cadeira.  
Fudge falou por mais de uma hora. Em um ponto, ele se recusou a dizer um nome em voz alta, e o escreveu instantaneamente em um pedaço de papel, que ele empurrou para a mão livre do Primeiro Ministro. Quando por fim Fudge levantou-se prestes a partir, o Primeiro Ministro pôs-se de pé também.  
"Então, você acha que..." ele deu uma olhada para baixo e fitou o nome em sua mão esquerda "Lord Vol..."  
"Aquele que não deve ser nomeado!" rangeu Fudge entre os dentes.  
"Desculpe-me...você acha que aquele que não deve ser nomeado continua vivo, então?"  
"Bem, Dumbledore diz que sim." disse Fudge enquanto puxava sua capa listrada para baixo do queixo "mas nunca o encontramos. Se você me perguntar, ele não é perigoso, a menos que, ele não tenha um suporte, então com o Black, nós devemos ter cuidado. Sinalizaremos o perigo, então? Excelente. Bom, eu espero que não nos vejamos novamente, Primeiro Ministro! Boa-noite."  
Mas se encontrar novamente. Menos de um ano depois, com um olhar perturbado, Fudge apareceu no fino ar no Gabinete do Primeiro Ministro para informá-lo que houve um pequeno aborrecimento durante o "kadribol" (ou algo parecido) na Copa Mundial e que muitos trouxas estavam "envolvidos", mas que o Primeiro Ministro não precisava se preocupar, o fato de que a mar de Você-Sabe-Quem foi vista novamete não significa nada; Fudge estava certo de que estavam isolados e que a ligação com o escritório trouxa estava partindo-se, com todas as modificações que eles falaram.  
"Oh, e eu quase me esqueci" Fudge acrescentou "Nós estamos importando três dragões estrangeiros e uma esfinge para o Torneio Tribruxo, apenas rotina, mas o Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas me disse que está no livro de regras que eu devo notificar você caso nós trouxermos criaturas muito perigosas para dentro do país."  
"Eu – o que – dragões?" balbuciou o Primeiro Ministro.  
"Sim, três deles." Disse Fudge "E uma esfinge. Bom, tenha um bom dia."  
O Primeiro Ministro apegando-se a um fio de esperança de que os dragões e a esfinge fossem o pior disso tudo, mas não. Menos de dois anos mais tarde, Fudge explodiu em sua lareira novamente, dessa vez com notícias sobre uma fuga em massa de Azkaban.  
"Uma fuga em massa?" o Primeiro Ministro repetiu rouco.  
"Mas não se preocupe, não precisa se preocupar!" Fudge gritou, já com um dos pés das chamas. "Nós iremos cuidar disso – eu apenas pensei que seria bom informá-lo!"  
E antes que o Primeiro Ministro pudesse dizer alguma coisa, "Agora, só espere um momento!" Fudge partiu por entre as chuvas de chamas verdes.  
Sem se importar com a pressão e tudo o que a oposição dizia, o Primeiro Ministro não era um tolo. Essas notícias não tinham escapado de sua sala, nem as maliciosas garantias de Fudge desde o primeiro encontro, eles estavam agora se vendo mais freqüentemente, nem o fato de que Fudge aparecia cada vez mais nervoso nas visitas posteriores. Apesar dele gostar de toda essa coisa sobre o Ministro da Magia (ou, como ele sempre chamada Fudge, o Outro Ministro), o Primeiro Ministro não poderia ajudar, mas sentia que da próxima vez que Fudge aparecesse as notícias seriam muito mais graves. A visão, então, de Fudge caminhando para fora do fogo uma vez mais, seu olhar confuso e nervoso e extremamente surpreso, fez com que o Primeiro Ministro não soubesse exatamente a razão dele estar ali, era sobre a pior coisa que poderia acontecer no curso dessa sombria semana.  
"Como eu deveria saber o que anda acontecendo – er – comunidade bruxa?" estourou o Primeiro Ministro agora. "Eu tenho um país para fazer andar e eu estou carregado de problemas agora, sem..."  
"Nós temos os mesmo problemas," Fudge interrompeu "A ponte de Brockdale ainda não apareceu. E aquela não foi somente uma tempestade. Aqueles assassinos não eram trabalhos para trouxas. E a família de Herbert Chorley seria salva sem ele. Nós estamos, no presente momento, fazendo acordos para que ele seja transferido para o Hospital St. Mungos para Doenças e Danos Mágicos. A transferência deve ser feita essa noite."  
"O que você...eu receio...eu...o que?" rosnou o Primeiro Ministro.  
Fudge respirou longa e profundamente e disse "Primeiro Ministro, eu sinto muito ter de lhe dizer que ele voltou. Aquele que não deve ser nomeado."  
"Voltou? Quando você diz "voltou"...ele está vivo? Eu quero dizer -"  
O Primeiro Ministro buscou em sua memória por detalhes daquela horrível conversa de três anos atrás, quando Fudge lhe disse sobre o bruxo que estava acima de todos os outros, o bruxo que havia cometido milhares de terríveis crimes antes de seu misterioso desaparecimento há 15 anos"  
"Sim, vivo," disse Fudge "Isso é – eu não sei - há um homem que não pode ser morto? Eu não sei realmente explicar isso, e Dumbledore, provavelmente, não irá explicar isso – mas de qualquer forma, ela certamente conseguiu seu corpo de você e está andando, falando e matando, eu suponho, o motivo dessa nossa discussão, sim, ele está vivo."  
O Primeiro Ministro não sabia o que dizer quanto isso, mas um persistente hábito de querer se parecer bem-informado em qualquer assunto, ele o obrigou a se lembrar de qualquer detalhes das conversas anteriores.  
"Serious Black está com – er – aquele que não deve ser nomeado?"  
"Black? Black?" disse Fudge distraído, girando seu chapei repetidas vezes em seus dedos "Sirius Black, você quer dizer? Pelas barbas de Merlin, não. Black está morto. Digamos que nós – ah – estávamos enganados a respeito dele. Ele era inocente depois de tudo. E ele não era um partidário d'Aquele que não deve ser nomeado também. Eu quero dizer," ele acrescentou defensivamente, girando o chapéu ainda mais rápido, "todas as evidências apontavam – nós tínhamos mais de 50 testemunhas oculares – mas de qualquer forma, como eu disse, ele está morto. Assassinado, se quer saber. Dentro do Ministério da Magia. Isso será investigado, evidentemente..."  
Para sua grande surpresa, o Primeiro Ministro sentiu-se apunhalado por Fudge neste momento. Isso foi, entretanto, quase escurecido por uma enorme bola de desapontamento enquanto pensava sobre isso, deficiente apesar de que ele deveria estar em uma das áreas de materialização de lareiras, nunca houve um assassino em qualquer departamento do governo acima das leis...Não ainda, de qualquer modo...   
Enquanto o Primeiro Ministro disfarçadamente tocava no tampo de madeira de sua mesa, Fudge continuou, "Mas esqueça Black por agora. O fato é, nós estamos em uma guerra, Primeiro Ministro, e ações têm que ser feitas.   
"Uma Guerra?" repetiu o Primeiro Ministro nervovos. "Certamente, isso não é um exagero?"  
"Aquele que não deve ser nomeado tem se unido aos seus seguidos que escaparam de Azkaban em Janeiro," disse Fudge, falando mais e mais rapidamente, e rodando seu chapéu tão rápido que ele transformara-se em um cinza e verde distorcido "Desde de que eles tiveram a liberdade, eles tem trazido a destruição. A ponte de Broakdale – ele fez isso, Primeiro Ministro, ele pôs em risco uma grande parte dos Trouxas até eu tomar partido dele e -"  
"Que sujeira, então isto tudo é sua culpa, todas essas pessoas estão sendo mortas e eu estou tendo que responder sobre cordames enferrujados e ligações corrompidas e eu não sei o que mais?" disse o Primeiro Ministro furiosamente.  
"Minha culpa!" disse Fudge, ruborizado. "Você está dizendo que você teria pego um chantagista?  
"Talvez não," disse o Primeiro Ministro, levantando-se e caminhando lentamente pela sala, "mas eu teria colocado todo o meu poder para pegar o chantagista antes que ele cometesse qualquer outra atrocidade!"  
"Você realmente acha que eu não estou já fazendo todo o possível?" reclamou Fudge com o coração escapando pela boca. "Todo auror do Ministério estava – e está – tentando encontrá-lo, além de todos os seus seguidores, mas nós estamos falando sobre um dos mais poderosos bruxos de todos os tempos, um bruxo, o qual, tem nos iludido sobre a sua posição por quase três décadas!"  
"Então, eu suponho que você irá me dizer que ele causou o ciclone no West Country, também?" disse o Primeiro Ministro, seu temperamento se elevando a cada vez que respirava. Isso o enfurecia, enquanto tentava descobrir a razão de todos aqueles terríveis desastres e não era certo dizer isso ao público; quase pior do que dizer que tudo isso era culpa do governo.  
"Aquilo não foi um ciclone," disse Fudge miseravelmente.  
"Desculpe-me!" gritou o Primeiro Ministro, agora positivamente andando de um lado para o outro. "Três árvores desraigadas, pedra arrancadas, postes de rua quebrados, horríveis danos –"  
"Isso foi feito pelos Comensais da Morte," disse Fudge, "os seguidores d'Aquele que não deve ser nomeado. E...e nós suspeitamos de um enorme envolvimento."  
O Primeiro ministro parou de caminhar como se houvesse colidido com uma parede invisível.  
"Que envolvimento?"  
Fudge fez uma careta, "Ele usou gigantes da última vez, quando ele queria causar um grande efeito. O Escritório do Departamento de Mistérios(talvez) está trabalhando contra o relógio, nós tivemos times de Obliviadores tentando modificar as memórias de todos os Trouxas que viram o que realmente aconteceu, nós tivemos todo o Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas rondando Sumerset, mas nós não conseguimos encontrar o gigante – isso é um desastre!"   
"Não diga isso!" falou o primeiro ministro furiosamente.  
"Eu não direi que a ética está inabalada no Ministério," disse Fudge. "Que depois depois de tudo isso, nós ainda perdemos Amélia Boones,"   
"Perderam quem?"  
"Amelia Boones. Chefe do Departamente de Aplicação das Leis Mágicas. Nós pensamos que aquele que não deve ser nomeado enfureceu-se com ela, porque ela uma talentosa bruxa e – e todas as evidencias eram de que ela se meteu em uma terrível briga."  
Fudge limpou sua garganta e, com um esforço, e pareceu parar de rodar seu chapéu.  
"Mas o assassinos estava nos noticiários," disse o Primeiro Ministro, momentaneamente divertindo-se com sua fúria. "Nossos jornais. Amélia Boones...apenas disse que ela era uma mulher de meia-idade que vivia sozinha. Como um – um asqueroso assassinato, não é? Isso tinha uma nota especial de publicidade. A polícia está perplexa, você pode ver."  
Fudge suspirou. "Bem, claro que eles estão. Morta em uma sala que for a trancada por dentro, não é? Nós, por outro lado, sabemos exatamente quem fez isso, não que isso nos auxilie a pegá-lo. E então houve Emmeline Vancem talvez você não tenha ouvido sobre o que –"   
"Oh sim eu ouvi!" disse o Primeiro Ministro. "Aconteceu apenas há uma quadra daqui, como você deve saber. Os papeis tinham um campo de data com esse: Quebra de Leis e Ordem no jardim do primeiro ministro –"  
"E como se não bastasse," disse Fudge, dificilmente ouvindo o primeiro ministro, "nós temos Dementadores por todos os lados, atacando pessoas pela esquerda, direita e no centro..."  
Pela primeira feliz vez essa frase soou incompreensível para o primeiro ministro, mas ele não se alertou.  
"Eu pensei que os Dementadores guardavam a prisão de Azkaban." ele disse cuidadosamente.   
"Eles guardavam," disse Fudge "mas não o fazem mais. Eles deixaram a prisão e se aliaram Áquele que não deve ser nomeado. Eu não pretendia levar essa bofetada."   
"Mas," disse o primeiro ministro, com um senso de profundo horror, "não lhe contei que eles são criaturas que sugar a esperança e a felicidade das pessoas?"  
"Está certo. E estão se proliferando. E é o que está causando toda essa neblina."  
O primeiro ministro afundou-se, com os joelhos bambos, para a cadeira mais próxima. A idéia de invisíveis criaturas descendo pelas cidade a caminho do campo, dispersando tristeza e desesperança em seus votos, o fizeram se sentir completamente fraco.  
"Agora veja aqui, Fudge – você fez tudo isso! Isso é sua responsabilidade como Ministro da Magia!"  
"Meu querido primeiro ministro, você não pode honestamente pensar que eu ainda sou Ministro da Magia depois de tudo isso. Eu fui demitido há três dias! Toda a comunidade bruxa gritou pela minha resignação por uma quinzena. Eu nunca os vi tão unidos em todo o meu período como Ministro!" disse Fudge, sorrindo depois de um grande esforço.  
O primeiro ministro ficou momentaneamente sem palavras. Despistada sua indignação a posição que lhe foi dada, ele ainda sentiu-se particularmente mal com o olhar contraído do homem sentado a sua frente.  
"Eu sinto muito," ele disse finalizando, "Se houver algo que eu possa fazer?"  
"Isso é muito gentil da sua parte, Primeiro Ministro, mas não há nada. Eu fui enviado essa noite para contar-lhe sobre os recentes eventos e introduzi-lo a meu sucessor. Ele deveria estar aqui agora, mas é claro que ele está muito ocupado no momento com tudo o que vem acontecendo."   
Fudge olhou a sua volta parando em direção ao quadro do pequenino homem feio vestindo uma longa peruca de cachos prata, que estava atrás de sua orelha em um ponto preso por uma pena.  
Capturando o olhar de Fudge o quadro disse, "Ele estará aqui em um momento, ele só está terminando uma carta para Dumbledore."  
"Eu desejo-lhe sorte," disse Fudge, soando amargura, pela primeira vez. "Eu estou escrevendo a Dumbledore duas vezes por dia desde a última quinzena, mas ele não mudou sua opinião. Se ele apenas se preparou para persuadir o garoto, eu devo ainda ser...bem, talvez Scrimgeour terá melhor sucesso."  
Fudge afundou-se no que óbvio e ferido silêncio, mas ele foi quebrado quase imediatamente pelo quadro, que repentinamente falou rapidamente em sua voz oficial.  
"Ao Primeiro Ministro dos Trouxas. Requerimento a uma reunião. Urgente. Por gentileza responda imediatamente. Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro da Magia."  
"Sim, sim, ótimo," disse o primeiro ministro distraído, e lentamente as chamas da lareira tornaram-se verde-esmeralda, levantaram-se e revelaram um segundo bruxo se dilatando em seus corações(?), arremessando de volta seus momentos depois de uma antiga corrida(?). Fudge juntou seus pés, e depois de alguns momentos de hesitação o primeiro ministro fez o mesmo, assistindo a nova entrada endireitada, afastou o pó de sua longa capa preta e olhou a sua volta.  
O primeiro tolo pensamento do primeiro minsitro foi de que Rufus Scrimgeou parecia um velho leão.  
Havia mechas grisalhas em sua espécie de juba marrom-amarelada; ele tinha olhos penetrantes e também amarelados por trás dos óculos de armação metálica, e uma certa maneira de se movimentar encorpada e galopada, mesmo sendo ligeiramente manco. Houve uma impressão imediata de tenacidade e resistência , o primeiro ministro pensou que ele entendia o porquê da comunidade bruxa preferir Scimgeour a Fudge como um lider, nesses tempos perigosos.  
"Como vai você?" disse o primeiro ministro polidamente estendendo sua mão.  
Scrimgeour a agarrou brevemente, seus olhos varrendo a sala até puxar a varinha de dentro de sua capa.   
"Fudge lhe contou tudo?" ele perguntou, encaminhando-se até a porta e espremer sua varinha dentro do buraco da fechadura. O primeiro ministro ouviu um clique.  
"Er – sim," disse o Primeiro Ministro. "E se você não se importa, eu prefiro que a porta permaneça aberta."  
"Eu prefiro não ser interrompido," disse Scrimgeour de imediato, "ou assista," ele acrescentou, apontando para as janelas então as cortinas se arrastaram por ela. "Certo, bom, eu sou um homem muito ocupado, então vamos aos negócios. Antes de tudo, nós precisamos discutir sua segurança."  
O primeiro ministro afastou uma mecha de cabelo e respondeu, "Eu estou perfeitamente feliz com a segurança que eu já tenho, muito obrigado -"  
"Bom, nós não." Scrimgeour o cortou. "Isso será uma pequena vigilância para os Trouxas se o Primeiro Ministro deles sofrer um feitiço Imperius. O novo secretário no seu próprio escritório –"  
"Eu não me livrarei de Kingsley Shackebolt, se é isso que você está sugerindo!" disse o primeiro ministro estrondoso. "Ele é muito eficiente, faz duas vezes o trabalho que fazem os outros –"  
"Isso porque ele é um bruxo," disse Scrimgeour, sem uma única faísca de um sorriso. "Vários aurores treinados, que estão determinando-se a protegê-lo."  
"Agora, espero um momento!" declarou o primeiro ministro. "Você não pode colocar o seu pessoal no meu escritório. Eu ()  
"Eu pensei que você estivesse satisfeito com Shackebolt?" disse Scrimgeour sem cordialidade.  
"Eu estou – eu quero dizer, estava –"  
"Então há um problema, não há?" disse Scrimgeour.  
"Eu...bem, se o trabalho de Shacklebolt continuar a ser...er...excelente," disse o primeiro ministro lamentando, mas Scrimgeour dificilmente pareceu ouvi-lo.   
"Agora, sobre Herbert Chortley – seu acessor junior," ele continuou. "Aquele que vem entretendo o público como um impressionante pato."  
"O que tem sobre ele?" perguntou o primeiro ministro.  
"Ele tem evidentimente uma mediocre performace de um Imperious, - disse Scrimgeour. "Estragaram seu cérebro, ms ele ainda poderia ser perigoso."  
"Ele só está grasnindo!" disse o primeiro ministro fracamente. "Certamente uma parte de todo o resto... talvez aconteça facilmente pela bebida…"  
"Um time de Curandeiros do Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Danos Mágicos está examinando ele, enquanto conversamos. Uma pena, que ele tenha se esforçado para estrangular três deles," disse Scrimgeour. "Eu acho que é melhor, nós o removemos da sociedade Trouxa por um tempo."  
"Eu...Bem...ele ficará bem, certo?" disse o primeiro ministro ansioso. Scrimegeour somente deu de ombros, já movendo-se em direção a lareira.  
"Bom, isso é tudo o que eu tinha para dizer. Eu manterei contato sobre o desenvolvimento, primeiro ministro – ou, por ultimo, e acho que, provavelmente, estarei muito ocupado para faze-lo pessoalmente, e nesse caso eu pensi que mandei Fudge vir aqui. Ele consentiu em permanecer tendo uma capacidade consultiva."   
Fudge forçou um sorriso, mas sem sucesso; ele apenas olhou como se estivesse com dor de dente. Scrimgeour já estava procurando em seu bolso por algo de misterioso poder que atirou no fogo verde. O primeiro ministro contemplou esperançoso os dois por um momento, então as palavras lutaram com a surpresa de tudo explodiu nele por fim.  
"Mas a propósito – você são bruxos! Vocês não podem fazer mágica! De repente você pode ordenar – bem – qualquer coisa!"   
Scimgeour virou lentamente até um ponto e trocou um olhar duvidoso com Fudge, que realmente obteve sucesso em um sorriso naquele momento e ele disse gentilmente, "O problema é o outro lado que pode fazer magia também, primeiro ministro."   
E com isso, os dois bruxos caminharam um após o outro para dentro das chamas verdes e sumiram.

Capítulo 2 - Spinner's End

Muitas milhas dali, a névoa gélida que comprimia a janela do Primeiro Ministro se espalhava e ventava sobre um rio imundo entre bancos enormes de lixo. Uma imensa chaminé, resquício de uma usina desativada, se erguia, sombria e agourenta. Não havia som senão a da água escura e nenhum sinal de vida sem ser uma raposa que havia saído dos montes para buscar alguma embalagem velha de peixe com batatas-fritas no mato alto. Mas então, com um leve estalido, uma figura magra toda coberta apareceu do ar rarefeito do outro lado do rio.  
A raposa congelou, seus olhos atentos fixos naquele estranho fenômeno. A figura manteve sua conduta por algum tempo, então se moveu com luz, passos largos, e sua longa capa se arrastando pelo chão.   
Com um segundo e mais alto estalido, outra pessoa coberta se materializou.  
'Espere!'  
O grito alto assustou a raposa, agora se encolhendo quase plana no chão. Ela pulou de seu esconderijo para os montes. Ouve um lampejo de luz verde, um ganido, e a raposa caiu ao chão, morta. A outra figura encostou seu sapato na raposa.  
'Só uma raposa, ' disse uma voz de mulher com tom de rejeição debaixo da capa. 'Pensei que talvez fosse um auror – Cissy, espere! '  
Mas sua caça, que havia parado e olhado de volta ao fleche de luz, já estava subindo o monte onde a raposa havia acabo de cair.  
'Cissy - Narcisa – me ouça -'  
A segunda mulher alcançou a primeira e agarrou o seu braço, mas a outra se esquivou.   
'Volte, Bella!'  
'Você deve me ouvir!'  
'Eu já ouvi. Eu já tirei a minha conclusão. Deixe-me só!'   
A mulher chamada Narcisa alcançou o topo dos montes, onde uma linha de velhos trilhos separava o rio de uma estreita rua de pedras. A outra mulher, Bella, a seguiu. Lado a lado, elas ficaram olhando para as fileiras e fileiras de velhas casas de tijolos, suas janelas escuras e escondidas nas sombras.  
'Ele mora aqui?' Perguntou Bella em uma voz de desdém. 'Aqui? Nessa imundice de trouxas? Nós devemos ser as primeiras do nosso tipo a pisar aqui-'  
Mas Narcisa não estava ouvindo; ela tinha passado por uma abertura nas grades enferrujadas e já estava do outro lado da rua.  
'Cissy, espere!'  
Bella a seguiu, seu casaco ondeando atrás de si, e viu Narcisa correndo para uma ruela entra as casas em uma segunda, quase idêntica, rua. Algumas das lamparinas estavam quebradas. As duas mulheres estavam correndo entre pedaços iluminados e outros com profunda escuridão. A perseguidora atingiu seu objetivo assim que ela virou outra esquina, dando certo a tempo de agarrar o seu braço segurando-a oscilante para que uma ficasse de frente para a outra.  
'Cissy, você não deve fazer isso – você não pode confiar nele -'  
'O Lord Negro confia nele, não confia?'  
'O Lord Negro é... Eu creio... Enganado.' Bella ofegou, e seus olhos vislumbraram momentaneamente debaixo da capa enquanto ela olhava em volta para checar que estavam sozinhas. 'De qualquer modo, nos mandaram não dizerem do plano para ninguém. Isso é uma traição ao Lorde Negro-'  
'Esqueça, Bella!' Rosnou Narcisa e ela tirou uma varinha de sua capa, segurando-a ameaçadoramente na cara da outra. Bella quase deu risadas.  
'Cissy, sua própria irmã? Você não-'  
'Não há nada mais que eu não faria!' Narcisa respirou, um tom de histeria na sua voz, e enquanto ela abaixou a varinha como uma faca, houve outro lampejo de luz. Bella largou o braço de sua irmã como se estivesse em chamas.  
'Narcisa!'  
Mas Narcisa já havia corrido. Esfregando as mãos, a perseguidora a seguia mais uma vez, mantendo certa distancia agora, enquanto elas entravam no deserto labirinto das casas de tijolos. Ao fim, Narcisa correu até uma rua chamada Spinner's End, sobre a qual a chaminé da usina parecia flutuar como um gigante dedo repreensivo. Seus passos ecoavam na pavimentação enquanto ela passava por janelas de madeira quebradas, até que ela atingiu a última casa, de onde emanava uma luz fraca pela cortina de um aposento da parte de baixo.  
Ela bateu na porta antes que Bella, praguejando sua respiração, tivesse alcançado-a. Juntas elas esperaram, ofegando fracamente, sentindo o cheiro do rio imundo que era levado até elas pela brisa da noite. Após alguns segundos, elas ouviram movimentação atrás da porta e ela se abriu com um estalo.  
Uma parte de um homem pode ser vista olhando para elas, um homem com longos cabelos pretos cobrindo um rosto pálido e olhos negros.  
Narcisa tirou seu capuz. Ela estava tão pálida que parecia brilhar na escuridão, o longo cabelo loiro descendo por suas costas dava a ela a aparência de uma pessoa afogada.  
'Narcisa!' Disse o homem, abrindo um pouco mais a porta, para que a luz caísse sobre ela e sua irmã. 'Que doce surpresa!'  
'Severus', ela disse em um suspiro cansado. 'Posso falar com você? É urgente'  
'Mas é claro.'  
Ele deu um passo atrás para que ela pudesse entrar na casa. Sua irmã ainda encapuzada a seguiu sem ser convidada.  
'Snape,' disse curtamente quando passou.  
'Bellatrix,' ele respondeu, sua boca fina se ondulando em um sorriso zombeteiro enquanto ele fechava a porta com um estalo atrás deles.  
Eles foram direto a uma minúscula sala de estar, que dava a sensação de uma cela escura para loucos. As paredes eram completamente cobertas de livros, a maioria deles encadernados com um velho couro preto ou marrom; um sofá surrado, uma velha poltrona e uma mesa raquítica ficavam agrupadas juntas em uma poça de luz fraga vinda de uma lâmpada cheia de velas pendurada no teto. O lugar tinha um ar de negligência, mesmo que não estivesse sempre desabitado.  
Snape indicou o sofá para Narcisa. Ela tirou a sua capa, a colocou de lado e se sentou, olhando para suas mãos brancas e tremidas no seu colo. Bellatrix tirou sua capa mais vagarosamente. Em dúvidas com a honestidade de sua irmã, com olhos pesarosos e o queixo firme, ela não desviou o olhar de Snape enquanto ele se movia para ficar atrás de Narcisa.  
'Então, o que eu posso fazer por você?' Snape perguntou, se sentando na poltrona de frente para as duas irmãs.  
'Nós... nós estamos sozinhos, não estamos?' Nascisa perguntou em voz baixa.  
'Sim, é claro. Bem, Rabicho está aqui, mas nós não estamos contando os vermes, estamos?'  
Ele apontou sua varinha para a parede de livros atrás de si e, com um estalo, uma porta escondida se abriu, revelando uma estreita escadaria na qual um pequeno homem jazia congelado.  
'Como você já deve ter notado, Rabicho, nós temos visitas.' disse Snape vagarosamente.  
O homem rastejou de um modo corcunda os últimos degraus e se moveu pela sala. Ele tinha os olhos pequenos e aquosos, nariz pontudo e tinha um sorriso desagradável. Sua mão esquerda estava acariciando a sua direita, que parecia estar em uma luva prateada.  
'Narcisa!' ele disse, em uma voz guinchante, 'e Bellatrix! Que encantador-'  
'Rabicho vai nos preparar drinques, se vocês quiserem,' disse Snape. 'E depois ele voltará para o seu quarto'.  
Rabicho se assustou como se Snape tivesse jogado algo nele.  
'Eu não sou seu criado!' ele chiou, desviando o olhar de Snape.  
'Mesmo? Eu tive a impressão que o Lord o colocou aqui para me auxiliar.'   
Auxiliar, sim – mas não para preparar as suas bebidas e – e limpar sua casa!'  
'Eu não tinha idéia, Rabicho, que você desejava serviços mais perigosos,' disse Snape com uma voz suave. 'Isso pode facilmente arrumado; eu posso falar com o Lord das Trevas -'  
'Eu mesmo posso falar com ele se eu quiser!'  
'É claro que pode', disse Snape, zombeteiro. 'Mas enquanto isso, nos traga drinques. Um pouco de vinho feito por elfos deve servir.'  
Rabicho esitou por um momento, olhando como se quisesse argumentar, mas depois se virou e foi em direção a uma segunda porta secreta. Eles ouviram barulhos e batidas de copos. Em segundos ele estava de volta, carregando uma garrafa empoeirada e três taças em uma bandeja. Ele as colocou na mesinha instável e correu da presença deles, batendo a porta coberta de livros atrás de si.  
Snape despejou duas taças de vinho vermelho-sangue e entregou duas delas às irmãs. Narcisa murmurou uma palavra de agradecimento, enquanto Bellatrix não disse nada, mas continuou a encarar Snape. Isso não pareceu o perturbar; pelo contrário, ele parecia entretido.  
'O Lord Negro,' ele disse, tirando os óculos e secando-os.  
As irmãs o copiaram. Snape encheu suas taças.  
Assim que Narcisa tomou seu Segundo copo. Ela disse depressa, 'Severus, me desculpe vir aqui assim, mas eu tinha que ver você. Eu acho que você é o único que pode me ajudar-'  
Snape levantou a mão para faze-la parar, então apontou sua varinha para a porta oculta das escadas. Houve um estalido alto e um guincho, seguido do som de Rabicho subindo as escadas correndo.  
'Meus perdões', disse Snape. 'Ele ultimamente tem ouvido atrás das portas, eu não sei o que deu nele... Você dizia, Narcisa…?'  
Ela tomou um grande, estremecido golpe de ar e começou novamente.   
'Severus, eu sei que eu não deveria estar aqui, me foi dito para não dizer para ninguém mas -'  
'Então você manter sua boca fechada!' rosnou Bellatrix. Ainda mais na presente companhia!'  
'"Presente companhia"?'repetiu Snape ironicamente. 'E o que eu devo entender por isso, Bellatrix?'   
'Que eu não confio em você, Snape, como você bem sabe!'  
Narcisa deixou escapar um som que soou como um soluço molhado e cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. Snape colocou seu copo na mesa e se recostou novamente, suas mãos sobre os braços da poltrona, sorrindo ao olhar furioso de Bellatrix.  
'Narcisa, eu acho que nós devemos ouvir o que Bellatrix tem a dizer; isso vai nos poupar algumas interrupções tediosas. Bem, continue, Bellatrix.' Disse Snape. 'Porque é que você não confia em mim?'  
'Por cem motivos!' ela disse em voz alta, dando um passo largo de trás do sofá para colocar seu copo sob a mesa. 'Por onde começar? Onde você estava quando o Lord Negro caiu? Porque você nunca tentou achá-lo quando ele desapareceu? O que você tem feito durante todos esses anos em que você ficou no bolso de Dumbledore? Porque você impediu o Lord Negro de alcançar a Pedra Filosofal? Porque você não retornou depois que o Lord Negro renasceu? Onde você estava algumas semanas atrás, quando batalhamos para reaver a profecia para o Lord? E porque, Snape, Harry Potter ainda está vivo, quando você o teve à sua mercê por cinco anos?  
Ela pausou, seu tórax subindo alto e descendo rapidamente, a cor forte em suas bochechas. Atrás dela, Narcisa estava sem emoções, seu rosto ainda Escondido entre suas mãos. Snape sorriu.  
'Antes de eu te responder - oh, sim, Bellatrix, eu vou responder! Você pode levar a minha palavra até os outros que sussurram às minhas costas, e carregam falsas histórias da minha dedicação ao Lord Negro. Eu te respondo, eu digo, deixe-me fazer uma pergunta antes. Você realmente acha que o Lord Negro não me fez cada uma dessas perguntas? E você realmente acha que, se eu não tivesse dado respostas satisfatórias, eu estaria aqui conversando com você? '  
Ela hesitou.  
'Eu sei que ele acredita em você, mas-'  
'Você acha que ele está errado? Eu que eu o passei a perna de alguma forma? Enganar o Lord Negro, o grande bruxo, o maior cúmplice da Legilimância que o mundo já viu?'  
Bellatrix não disse nada, mas parecia, pela primeira vez, um pouco derrubada. Snape não pressionou. Ele pegou o seu drinque novamente, deu um gole, e continuou. 'Você me pergunta onde eu estava quando o Lord Negro caiu. Eu estava onde ele me ordenou que estivesse, na Escola de Bruxaria e Magia de Hogwarts, porque ele me queria espionando Albus Dumbledore. Você sabe, eu presumo, que foi por ordens do Lord Negro que eu assumi o posto? '  
Ela afirmou quase imperceptivelmente e então abriu a boca, mas Snape foi mais rápido que ela.  
'Você me pergunta por que eu não tentei encontrá-lo quando ele sumiu. Pela mesma razão que Avery, Yaxley, os Carrows, Greyback, Lucius' ele inclinou sua cabeça um pouco para Narcisa, 'e muitos outros não tentaram acha-lo. Eu acreditei que ele estivesse morto. Não tenho orgulho disso, eu estava errado, mas é isso… Se ele não tivesse perdoado aqueles que perderam a fé naqueles tempos, ele teria muitos poucos seguidores agora.'  
'Ele teria a mim!' disse Bellatrix com veemência. 'Eu, que passei muitos anos em Azkaban por ele!'  
'Sim, de fato, muito admirável,' disse Snape em uma voz entediada. 'É claro, você não foi de muito uso para ele na prisão, mas o gesto foi sem dúvida admirável-'  
'Espere!' ela riu; na sua fúria ela parecia um pouco louca. 'Enquanto eu suportava os Dementadores, você ficou em Hogwarts, confortavelmente brincando de ser o bichinho de estimação de Dumbledore!'  
'Não necessariamente.' Disse Snape calmamente. 'Ele não iria me dar o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, você sabe. Parecia pensar que, ah, me traria de volta aos meus velhos modos.'  
'Esse foi o seu sacrifício pelo Lord Negro? Não ensinar sua matéria favorita?' ela zombou. 'Porque você ficou lá todo esse tempo, Snape? Ainda espiando Dumbledore para um mestre que você acreditava estar morto?'  
'Quase,' disse Snape, 'embora o Lord Negro esteja agradecido que eu não tenha deixado o meu posto; eu tinha dezesseis anos de informações sobre Dumbledore para dar a ele quando ele retornasse, um presente de boas vindas um pouco mais útil do que imensas lembranças de como horrível Azkaban é...'  
'Mas você ficou-'  
'Sim Bellatrix, eu fiquei,' disse Snape, demonstrando um pouco de impaciência pela primeira vez. 'Eu tinha um trabalho confortável. Eles estavam na cola dos Comensais da Morte, você sabe. A proteção de Dumbledore me manteve fora da cadeia, foi muito conveniente e eu usei isso. Eu repito: o Lord Negro não achou ruim de eu ter ficado, então eu não vejo porque você acha.'  
'Eu acho que a próxima coisa que você queria saber,' ele continuou, um pouco mais alto, para que Bellatrix não demonstrasse sinais de o interromper, 'porque eu fiquei entre o Lord Negro e a Pedra Filosofal. Isso é facilmente respondido. Ele não sabia se podia confiar em mim. Ele pensou, como você, que eu tinha passado de um grande Comensal da Morte a servente de Dumbledore. Ele estava num estado lastimável, muito fraco, usando o corpo de um bruxo medíocre. Ele não se atreveria a se mostrar para seus aliados se esses aliados pudessem trocá-lo por Dumbledore ou pelo Ministério. Eu sinto muito que ele não confiasse em mim. Ele teria retornado ao poder três anos mais cedo. E como foi, eu só vi um voraz e indigno Quirell tentando roubar a Pedra e, eu admito, eu fiz tudo que eu pude para impedi-lo.'   
A boca de Bellatrix tremeu como se ela tivesse tomado uma indesejada dose de medicamentos.  
'Mas você não voltou quando ele retornou, você não voou de volta a ele quando você sentiu a Marca Negra queimando-'  
'Correto. Eu retornei duas horas depois. Eu voltei sob as ordens de Dumbledore.   
'Sob Dumbledore?' ela começou, em tons de ultraje.   
'Pense!' disse Snape, impaciente novamente. 'Pense! Ao esperar duas horas, eu garanti que eu iria ficar em Hogwarts como um espião! Ao fazer Dumbledore acreditar que eu só estava voltando para o lado do Lord Negro porque ele me ordenou, eu fui capaz de passar informações sobre Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix desde sempre! Considere, Bellatrix: a Marca Negra vinha queimando há meses, eu sabia que ele iria retornar, todos os Comensais sabiam! Eu tinha muito tempo para pensar no que eu queria fazer, então planejar meu próximo passo, e então fugir como Karakaroff, não tive?'  
'O desgosto do Lord Nego ao meu atraso desapareceu completamente, eu lhe asseguro, quando eu lhe explique que eu continuava fiel, mesmo Dumbledore pensando que eu era o seu homem. Sim, o Lord Negro achou que eu o tinha deixado para sempre, mas ele estava enganado.'  
'Mas você foi de que uso?' zombou Bellatrix. 'Que informações úteis nos recebemos de você?  
'Minha informação tem sido entregue diretamente ao Lord,' disse Snape. 'Se ele decide não dividir com você-'  
'Ele divide tudo comigo!' disse Bellatrix, pegando fogo de uma vez. 'Ele me chama de sua mais leal, sua mais fiel-'  
'Ele chama?' disse Snape, sua voz mudada delicadamente para mostrar sua desconfiança. 'Ele ainda chama depois do fiasco no Ministério?'  
'Aquilo não foi minha culpa!' disse Bellatrix, ficando vermelha. 'O Lord Negro confiou em mim, no passado, seu mais precioso – se Lucius não tivesse-'  
'Você não ouse – não ouse culpar meu marido!' disse Narcisa, em uma voz baixa e apática, olhando para sua irmã..  
'Não há porque culpar ninguém,' disse Snape com calma. 'O que está feito está feito.'  
'Mas não por você!' disse Bellatrix furiosa. 'Não, mais uma vez você estava ausente enquanto o resto de nós corria perigo, não estava, Snape?'  
'Minhas ordens foram para ficar atrás,' disse Snape. 'Talvez você discorde com o Lord Negro, talvez você ache que Dumbledore não teria notado se eu tivesse me unido aos Comensais da Morte para lutar com a Ordem da Fênix? E – perdoe-me – você fala de perigo... Vocês estavam enfrentando seis adolescentes, não estavam?'  
'Eles estavam juntos, como você bem sabe, com metade da Ordem pra começar!' rosnou Bellatrix. 'E, enquanto você está falando da Ordem, você ainda diz que não pode revelar o paradeiro do quartel-general deles, não é?'  
'Eu não sou o Guardador do Segredo, eu não posso falar o nome do lugar. Você entende como o encantamento funciona, eu acho? O Lord Negro está satisfeito com as informações que eu passei para ele sobre a Ordem. Elas permitiram, como talvez você tenha adivinhado, a recente captura e assassinato de Emmeline Vance, e certamente ajudou a se livrar de Sirius Black, apesar de eu te dar todos os créditos por acabar com ele.'   
Ele inclinou sua cabeça e a encarou. Sua expressão não se amenizou.  
'Você está fugindo da minha última pergunta, Snape. Harry Potter. Você podia tê-lo matado a qualquer momento nos últimos cinco anos. Você não o fez. Por quê?'  
'Você discutiu esse ponto com o Lord negro?' perguntou Snape.  
'Ele... ultimamente, nós... Eu estou perguntando a você, Snape!'  
'Se eu tivesse assassinado Harry Potter, o Lord Negro não poderia ter usado o seu sangue para regenerar, fazendo-o invencível -'  
'Então você previu esse uso do garoto!' ela zombou.  
'Eu não previ; eu não tinha idéia de seus planos; eu já havia confessado que eu pensei que ele estava morto. Eu estou simplesmente tentando explicar porque o Lord Negro não está triste que Harry Potter tenha sobrevivido, pelo menos até um ano atrás...'  
'Mas porque você o manteve vivo?'   
'Você não me entendeu? Era somente a proteção de Dumbledore que estava me mantendo fora de Azkaban! Você discorda que assassinar o seu aluno predileto podia o ter colocado contra mim? Mas havia mais a fazer do que isso. Eu devo lembrá-la que quando Potter chegou a Hogwarts pela primeira vez, ainda haviam muitas histórias circulando sobre ele, rumores de que ele por ele mesmo era um bruxo do mal, que era o porquê dele ter sobrevivido ao ataque do Lord Negro. De fato, muitos dos antigos seguidores do Lord Negro pensaram que Potter fosse um padrão no qual poderíamos nos apoiar mais uma vez. Eu estava curioso, eu admito, eu não iria matá-lo no momento em que o vi colocar o pé no castelo.'  
'É claro, se tornou aparente para mim bem rapidamente que ele não tinha nenhum talento extraordinário. Ele se safou se de grandes perigos por uma simples combinação de muita sorte e amigos talentosos. Ele é um medíocre do ultimo nível, tão odioso e desprezível quanto seu pai era. Eu fiz o meu máximo para jogá-lo para fora de Hogwarts, onde eu acredito que ele raramente ficará, mas matá-lo, ou permitir que ele fosse morto na minha frente? Eu teria sido um tolo de arriscar, com Dumbledore tão próximo.'  
'E nós devemos acreditar que Dumbledore nunca suspeitou de você?' Bellatrix perguntou. 'Ele não tem idéia da sua verdadeira obediência, ele confia cegamente em você?'   
'Eu atuei bem,' disse Snape. 'E você negligencia a maior fraqueza de Dumbledore: ele sempre acredita no melhor das pessoas. Eu senti nele um toque de profundo remorso quando eu me juntei ao seu grupo, fresco dos dias de Comensal da Morte, e ele me recebeu de braços abertos – embora, como eu disse, me mantendo ao máximo afastado das Artes do Mal. Dumbledore tem sido um grande mago – oh sim, ele tem' (Bellatrix havia feito um barulho sarcástico) 'o Lord Negro reconhece isso. Eu tenho prazer em dizer, contanto, que Dumbledore está ficando velho. O duelo com o Lord Negro no ultimo mês mostrou isso. Ele tem ficado em grande prejuízo porque suas reações são mais lentas do que eram antes. Mas por todos esses anos, ele não deixou de acreditar em Severus Snape, e é nisso que está o meu grande valor para o Lorde Negro.'  
Bellatrix ainda parecia infeliz, embora ela aparecesse insegura de como atacar Snape agora. Tirando vantagem do seu silêncio, Snape se voltou para sua irmã.  
'Agora... você veio me pedir ajuda, Narcisa?'   
Narcisa olhou para ele, seu rosto demonstrando seu desespero.   
'Sim, Severus. Eu – Eu acho que você é o único que pode me ajudar, eu não tenho mais para onde ir. Lucius está preso e...'  
Ela fechou seus olhos e duas grossas lágrimas desceram de suas pálpebras.  
'O Lord Negro me proibiu de falar disso,' Narcisa continuou, seus olhos ainda fechados. 'Ele não quer que ninguém saiba do plano. Ele é... muito secreto. Mas-'  
'Se ele proibiu, você não deve dizer,' disse Snape de uma vez. 'A palavra do Lord Negro é lei.'  
Narcisa ofegou como se ele lhe tivesse atirado água gelada. Bellatrix parecia satisfeita pela primeira vez desde que ela tinha entrado na casa.  
'Isso!' ela disse triunfante para sua irmã. 'Até Snape concorda: te disseram para não falar, então não fale! '  
Mas Snape havia se levantado e ido até a pequena janela, olhou pelas cortinas para a rua deserta, então as fechou com um empurrão. Ele se virou para Narcisa, franzindo as sobrancelhas. 'O que acontece é que eu já sei do plano,' ele disse em voz baixa. 'Eu sou para os quais o Dark Lord contou. Entretanto, se eu não estivesse sabendo, Narcisa, você seria culpada de traição ao Lord Negro.'  
'Eu achei que você sabia!' disse Narcisa, respirando mais livremente. 'Ele confia tanto em você, Severus...'  
'Você sabe do plano?' disse Bellatrix, sua rápida expressão de satisfação substituída por um ar de ultraje. 'Você sabe?'   
'Certamente,' disse Snape. 'Mas de que ajuda você precisa, Narcisa? Se você imagina que eu posso persuadir o Lord Negro a mudar de opinião, eu receio que não haja esperança. Nenhuma mesmo.'  
'Severus,' ela sussurrou, lágrimas descendo por seu rosto. 'Meu filho... Meu único filho...'   
'Draco deveria estar orgulhoso,' disse Bellatrix, indiferente. 'O Lord Negro está dando a ele uma grande honra. E eu digo isto por ele: ele não se retraindo do seu dever, ele parece feliz de ter a chance se mostrar capaz, excito na idéia de-'   
Narcisa começou a chorar energeticamente, olhando suplicante para Snape.  
'Isso é porque ele só tem dezesseis anos e não tem idéia do que o espera! Porque, Severus? Porque o meu filho? É muito perigoso! Isso é vingança pelo erro de Lucius. Eu sei disso!'  
Snape não disse nada. Ele desviava o olhar das lágrimas como se elas fossem indecentes, mas não podia fingir que não a ouvia.  
'É por isso que ele escolheu o Draco, não é? Ela persistiu. 'Para punir o Lucius?'  
'Se o Draco tiver sucesso,' disse Snape, ainda desviando o olhar dela, 'ela será honrado acima de todos os outros.'  
'Mas ele não vai conseguir!' soluçou Narcisa. 'Como ele poderia, quando o próprio Lord Negro -?'  
Bellatrix ofegou; Narcisa pareceu perder a energia.  
Eu só quis dizer que... Que ninguém conseguiu ainda... Severus... Por favor... Você é, e sempre foi, o professor favorito do Draco... Você é um velho amigo do Lucius… Eu te imploro... Você é o favorito do Lord, seu aconselhador mais confiável... Você falará com ele, o convencerá-?'  
'O Lord Negro não será convencido, e eu não sou burro o suficiente para tentar,' disse Snape, vagamente. 'Eu não poso fingir que o Lord Negro não está zangado com Lucius. Lucius deveria estar comandando. Ele se deixou ser capturado, junto com muitos outros, e falhou em recuperar a profecia. Sim, o Lord Negro está com raiva, Narcisa, realmente com muita raiva.'  
'Então eu estou certa, ele escolheu o Draco por vingança!' ofegou Narcisa. 'Ele não quer que ele consiga, ele quer que ele morra tentando!'  
Quando Snape não disse nada, Narcisa pareceu perder o pouco de autocontrole que ainda tinha. De pé, ela cambaleou até Snape e agarrou a frente de suas vestes. Seu rosto perto do dele, suas lágrimas caindo no seu peito, ela suspirou. 'Você poderia. Você poderia fazer no lugar do Draco, Severus. Você iria conseguir, é lógico que iria, e ele iria te recompensar por todos nós-'  
Snape segurou o seu pulso e retirou suas mãos apertadas. Olhando fundo em seu rosto cheio de lágrimas, ele disse vagarosamente.   
'Ele quer que eu tente no final, eu acho. Mas ele está determinado que Draco tente antes. Veja você, se Draco suceder, eu vou ser capaz de ficar em Hogwarts por mais algum tempo, completando meu útil trabalho como espião.'  
'Em outras palavras, não importa se Draco vai ser morto!'  
'O Lord Negro está muito furioso,' repetiu Snape lentamente. 'Ele falhou ao ouvir a profecia. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, Narcisa, que ele não esquece tão facilmente.'  
Ela se dobrou, caindo a seus pés, chorando e gemendo no chão.  
'Meu único filho… Meu único filho...'  
'Você deveria estar orgulhosa!' disse Bellatrix cruelmente. 'Se eu tivesse filhos, eu estaria feliz em vê-los a serviço do Lord Negro!'  
Narcisa deu um pequeno grito de desespero e agarrou seus longos cabelos loiros. Snape parou, segurando seus braços, a levantou e a colocou de volta no sofá. Ele então a deu mais vinho e forçou o copo nas suas mãos.  
'Narcisa, chega. Beba isso. Me ouça.'   
Ela se acalmou um pouco; derramando vinho nela mesma, ela tomou um gole tremido.  
'Pode ser possível… Que eu ajude Draco.'  
Ela se levantou, seu rosto pálido, seus olhos enormes.  
'Severus - oh, Severus – você o ajudaria? Você tomaria conta dele, mantê-lo longe do perigo?'  
'Eu posso tentar'  
Ela se jogou para longe do copo; passou pela mesinha até cair em uma confortável posição aos pés de Snape, pegou suas mão com as suas duas e apertou seus lápis nelas.  
'Se você estiver lá para protegê-lo... Severus, você juraria? Você faria o Juramento Inquebrável?'  
'O Juramento Inquebrável?' a expressão de Snape era vaga, ilegível; Bellatrix, entretanto, deu uma risada triunfante.  
'Você não está ouvindo, Narcisa? Oh, ele irá tentar, eu tenho certeza... As mesmas palavras vazias, a mesma deslizada fora do ar... Oh, sob as ordens do Lord Negro, com certeza!'  
Snape não olhou para Bellatrix. Seus olhos negros estavam fixados nos olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas de Narcisa, e ela continuava a segurar sua mão..  
'Certamente, Narcisa, eu farei o Juramento Inquebrável.' Ele disse vagarosamente. 'Talvez, sua irmã queira ser o nosso Elo de Ligação.'  
A boca de Bellatrix estava escancarada. Snape se abaixou para que ele estivesse ajoelhado ao contrário de Narcisa. Sob o olhar fixo atônito de Bellatrix, eles deram as mãos.  
'Você vai precisar da sua varinha, Bellatrix,' disse Snape friamente,  
Ela a pegou, ainda parecendo atônita,  
'E você vai precisar chegar um pouco mais perto,' ele disse.  
Ela deu alguns passados para que ficasse próxima a eles, e colocou a ponta de sua varinha nas suas mãos dadas.  
Narcisa falou.  
'Irá você, Severus, cuidar do meu filho Draco ao satisfazer os pedidos do Lord Negro?'  
'Eu irei.' disse Snape  
Uma fina labareda saiu da varinha e serpenteou-se envolta das mãos como um vinho vermelho-fogo.  
'E irá você, com o melhor de suas habilidades, protege-lo do perigo?'  
'Eu irei.' disse Snape   
Uma segunda labareda de fogo saiu da varinha e se ligou à primeira, formando uma bela cadeira de lampejos.  
'E, devo prová-lo necessário... Se você sentir que Draco irá falhar...' sussurrou Narcisa (a mão de Snape repeliu-se da dela, mas elas não se separaram) 'irá você carregar o fardo que o Lord Negro ordenou a Draco cumprir?'  
Houve um momento de silêncio. Bellatrix assistiu, sua varinha sob suas mãos unidas, seus olhos bem abertos.  
'Eu irei.' disse Snape.  
O rosto pasmo de Bellatrix ficou vermelho com a chama de uma terceira labareda, que saiu da varinha, se misturou com as outras e ricocheteou envolta de suas mãos unidas, como uma corda, como uma cobra cor de fogo.

Capítulo 3 - Vai ou Não Vai

Harry potter estava roncando baixo. ele estava sentado em uma cadeira em seu quarto por bem umas 4 horas, olhando para fora na rua escura, e tinha final mente caído no sono com um lado de seu rosto contra o gelado vidro da janela, seus óculos estavam caídos e sua boca meio aberta. seu hálito embaçada a janela que dava para uma lâmpada alaranjada na rua lá fora, a luz artificial iluminava seu rosto fazendo-o parecer um tanto fantasmagórico, em grande contraste com seu cabelo muito negro.  
o quarto estava cheio com varias possessões e um bom tinteiro. muita comida, bagaços de maçãs meio podres entulhavam o chão, um numero de livros-texto pendiam de sua cama, e uma bagunça de jornais embaixo de um abajur em sua mesa. a linha de um sublinhada:   
HARRY POTTER O ESCOLHIDO?  
rumores continuavam a voar sobre o recente e misterioso distúrbio com o ministro da magia, durante o qual, aquele que não deve ser nomeado havia voltado, uma vez mais.  
"nós não estamos autorizados a falar sobre isso, não me pergunte nada"disse um obliviador agitado, que se recusou a dar seu nome enquanto deixava o ministério ontem a noite.  
contudo, uma pessoa do alto escalão do ministério, confirmou que o foco da perturbação foi salão da profecia.   
"spokewizards" de dentro do ministério se recusaram ate mesmo a confirmar a existência desse lugar, um grande numero da comunidade bruxa acredita que os comensais da morte agora servem sentenças em Azkaban para ultrapassar e intimidar aqueles que tentam roubar a profecia. a natureza dessa profecia é desconhecida, grandes especulações dizem que se concentra em harry potter, a única pessoa conhecida a sobreviver ao curso mortal, e que também é sabido que esteve com o ministro na noite em questão. alguns estão indo longe e chamando harry potter de o "escolhido", acreditando segundo a profecia, ele seria o único que conseguiria nos livrar daquele que não deve ser nomeado.  
os correntes boatos sobre a profecia, se é que ela existe, são desconhecido, largamente (cont, pag. 2, coluna 5)

um segundo jornal estava ao lado do primeiro. esse tinha o cabeçalho:   
SCRIMGEOUR SUCEDE FUDGE

a maior parte da primeira pagina estava coberta por uma foto preto-e-branco de um homem com uma juba de cabelos marrom-amarelados e um rosto um tanto quanto arruinado. a foto estava em movimento -o homem estava se movendo na foto.

rufus scrimgeour, antes Cabeça do quartel dos Aurores no departamento da aplicação das leis magicas, está sucedendo Cornelius Fudge como ministro da magia. a nomeação tem sido largamente tomada com entusiasmo pela população bruxa, houve rumores de uma richa entre o novo minstro e alvo Dumbledore, novo Chefe Warlock do Wizengamot, com horas no escritorio de Scrimgeour.  
representantes de Scrimgeour admitiram que ele tinha se encontrado com dumbledore uma vez, tomando posse do melhor emprego, mas se recusaram comentar sobre os tópicos em discussão. Alvo Dumbledore é conhecido como (cont. pag 3, coluna 2)

Na esquerda de outra página, a qual havia sido anexada uma reportagem com o título "MINISTRO GARANTE A SEGURANÇA DOS ESTUDANTES" visível.

Novamente questionado, o Ministro da Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, falou hoje sobre as novas medidas pelo ministério para garantir com segurança a volta dos alunos à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts neste outono.  
"Por óbvias razões, o ministério não vai entrar em detalhes sobre os novos planos de segurança", disse o ministro, apesar de que uma pessoa de dentro do ministério confirmou que essas medidas incluem feitiços e magias defensivas, uma complexa disposição de "counter-curses" e uma pequena força-tarefa de aurores dedicados somente para a proteção de Hogwarts  
A maioria parece tranquilizada pelo discurso do novo ministro sobre a segurança dos alunos. A senhora Augusta Longbottom disse: "Meu neto, Neville -, um grande amigo de Harry Potter, que lutou contra os comensais da morte ao lado de Harry no minstério em Junho e – 

Mas o resto da reportagem estava escondido embaixo de uma grande gaiola. Dentro tinha uma magnífica coruja nevada. Seus olhos âmbares examinavam o quarto imperiosamente, sua cabeça girava sobre seu pescoço ocasionalmente para olhar seu dono roncar. Uma ou duas vezes ela bateu seu bico impacentemente, mas Harry está num sono muito profundo para ouvi-la.

Um grande baú estava bem no meio do quarto. Sua tampa estava aberta: já estava quase vazio a não ser por roupas de baixo (cuecas) velhas, doces, frascos de tinta vazios e penas quebradas que revestiam o fundo. Próximo a isso, no chão, estava jogado um folheto brasonado (com brasão) com as palavras:

EMITIDO EM NOME DE  
O MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA 

Protegendo sua casa e sua família contra a arte das trevas

A comunidade bruxa está atualmente sob a ameaça de uma organização chamada de Os Comensais da Morte. O seguinte guia irá ajudá-lo a proteger sua casa, sua famílias e a s mesmo de um possível ataque  
1. Você é aconselhado a não sair sozinho de casa  
2. Cuidado nas horas de escuridão (de noite). Sempre que possível, completem suas viagens antes do anoitecer.  
3. Revise as condições de segurança ao redor de sua casa, tendo certeza de que todos os membros de sua família estão cientes das medidas de segurança como feitiços escudo e de desilusãoe, no caso de membros da família menores de idade, Side-Along-Apparitions  
4. Faça perguntas pessoais para seus amigos mais próximos e familiares para detectas comensais que possam estar mascarados pela poção polisuco (veja pag 2)  
5. Caso você sinta que um membro da família, colega, amigo ou vizinho esta agindo de maneira estranha, avise o Esquadrão mágico de reforço à lei o mais rápido possível. Eles podem estar agindo sobre a maldição Imperius (veja pag 4)  
6. Se a marca negra aparecer sobre qualquer moradia ou outra construção, NÃO ENTRE, mas avise o escritório dos aurores o mais rápido possível  
7. Boatos sugerem que o comensais podem estar usando agora "Inferi" (veja pag 10). Qualquer sinal de algum "Inferious", ou encontro comum semelhante, deve ser comunicado ao ministro IMEDIATAMENTE.

Harry grunhiu em seu sono e sua cara escorregou na janela uma polegada, fazendo seu óculos ficar mais torto, mas ele não acordou. Um despertador, consertado por Harry alguns anos atrás, estava "tiquetaqueando" alto na cabeceira de sua cama, mostrando 10:59. Ao lado disso, preso no lugar por uma mão relaxada de Harry, estava um pedaço de pergaminho coberto por uma fina e inclinada escrita. Harry tinha lido este pergaminho tão repetidamente desde sua chegada a 3 dias, que apesar de o mesmo ter sido entregue firmemente enrolado, agora estava reto.

Querido Harry,  
Se isso for conveniente para você, eu chamar no número quatro, no estacionamento nessa sexta-feira às 11 para te escoltar até a toca, onde você está sendo convidado para passar o resto de suas férias.  
Se você aceitar, e devo também estar contente de ser o seu assistente numa matéria em que eu espero ajudar no caminho para a toca, esplicarei melhor quando nos vermos.  
Enviei sua resposta pelo retorno desta coruja. Espero te ver na sexta.

Alvo Dumbledore

Embora ele já a conhecesse de cor, Harry tinha estado lançando olhares a esta carta a cada poucos minutos desde as sete da noite, quando ele tinha se posicionado pela primeira vez ao lado da janela de seu quarto, onde tinha uma visão razoável da rua dos Alfeneiros. Ele sabia que era insensato reler novamente as palavras de Dumbledore; Harry tinha mandado de volta o seu "sim" com a coruja, como pedido, e tudo que ele poderia fazer agora era esperar: Ou Dumbledore estava vindo, ou ele não estava.

Mas Harry não tinha arrumado as malas. Apenas parecia muito bom para ser verdade que ele ia ser salvo dos Dursleys depois de uma mera quinzena na companhia deles. Ele não pôde ignorar o sentimento que algo ia sair errado - a sua resposta para a carta de Dumbledore poderia ter sido desviada; Dumbledore poderia ter sido impedido de recolhê-la; a carta poderia não se mostrar nada para Dumbledore, mas um truque ou piada ou armadilha. Harry não tinha se mostrado capaz de arrumar as malas e então ficar desapontado e desarrumá-las novamente. O único gesto que ele tinha feito à possibilidade de uma viagem foi fechar a sua coruja nevada, Edwirges, seguramente na gaiola dela.

O ponteiro dos minutos do despertador alcançou o número doze e, naquele momento preciso, as lâmpadas da rua lá fora, se apagaram.  
Harry despertou como se a escuridão súbita fosse um alarme. Endireitando rapidamente os seus óculos e descolando sua face do vidro, ele apertou seu nariz contra a janela e deu uma olhada para a calçada. Uma figura alta em uma longa, ondulada capa estava caminhando no jardim.

Harry saltou como se ele tivesse recebido um choque elétrico, golpeado em cima de sua cadeira, começou arrebatando qualquer coisa dentro de alcance do chão e lançando dentro de seu baú. Até mesmo ele jogou um jogo de mantos, dois livros de feitiços, e um pacote de "crisps" pelo quarto, a campainha da porta tocou. Na escadaria da sala de estar o Tio Valter gritou, " Quem, infernos, está chamando a esta hora da noite?  
Harry gelou com um telescópio de metal em uma mão e um par de "trainers" na outra. Ele tinha esquecido avisar os Dursleys que Dumbledore poderia estar vindo. Sentindo se apavorado e ao mesmo tempo perto de rir, ele subiu em cima do baú e puxou-o aberto pelo seu quarto para ouvir uma voz profunda dizer, "boa noite. Você deve ser Sr. Dursley. Eu imagino que Harry lhes contou que eu estaria vindo por ele"?

Harry correu descendo dois degraus por vez, parando repentinamente a alguns passos do piso, como sua experiência longa tinha lhe ensinado a permanecer fora do alcance dos braços do seu tio sempre que possível. Lá na entrada estava um homem alto, magro com cabelo comprido até na cintura prateado e barba. Tinha óculos meio-lua no seu nariz dobrado, e ele estava usando uma longa capa negra de viagem e chapéu pontiagudo. Valter Dursley, cujo bigode estava quase tão espesso quanto o de Dumbledore, entretanto negro, e que estava usando um roupão castanho-escuro, estava encarando a visita como se ele seus olhos minúsculos não pudessem acreditar no que viam.  
"Julgando por seu olhar de impressionada descrença, Harry não o advertiu que eu estaria vindo, Dumbledore " disse agradavelmente. " Porém, deixe-me supor que você me convidou cordialmente em sua casa. Não é inteligente demorar demais no degrau de entrada da porta nestes tempos difíceis".  
Ele pisou inteligentemente em cima do umbral e fechou a porta ás suas costas.  
"Faz muito tempo desde minha ultima visita" disse Dumbledore, olhando sobre seu nariz curvo para o Tio Valter. " Eu tenho que dizer, seus agapanthus estão florescendo ". 

Valter Dursley não disse nada. Harry não duvidou que a fala retornasse a ele, e logo - a veia que pulsava no pescoço de seu tio estava alcançando pontos de perigo - mas algo sobre Dumbledore parecia ter o roubado temporariamente o fôlego. Poderia ter sido o "wizardishness" grosseiro de sua aparência, mas talvez, também, o Tio Valter pudesse sentir que ali era um homem quem seria muito difícil ameaçar.  
" Ah, boa noite Harry", disse Dumbledore, o olhando pelos seus óculos meia-lua com uma expressão mais satisfeita. " Excelente, excelente ".   
Estas palavras pareceram despertar Tio Valter. Estava claro que no que lhe diz respeito, qualquer homem que pudesse olhar Harry e dizer " excelente " era um homem com quem ele nunca poderia olhar olho para olho.  
" Eu não pretendo ser rude - " ele começou, em um tom que ameaçou grosseria em cada sílaba.

"--contudo, tristemente, grosseria acidental acontece inquietantemente com freqüência, " Dumbledore terminou a oração gravemente. " Melhor não dizer nada, meu querido homem. Ah, e esta deve ser Petúnia ".  
A porta de cozinha tinha aberto, e lá estava a tia de Harry, usando luvas de borracha e um avental sobre sua camisola, claramente a meio tempo entre a hora de dormir e sua habitual limpeza de todas as superfícies de cozinha. Sua face "com traços de cavalo" não registrou nada mais que choque.  
" Alvo Dumbledore", disse Dumbledore, quando Tio Valter não efetuou uma introdução. " Nós correspondemos, claro ". Harry pensou que este era um modo estranho de recordar Tia Petúnia, que ele tinha lhe enviado uma vez uma carta explosiva, mas Tia Petúnia não desafiou o termo. " E este deve ser seu filho, Dudley "?   
Dudley tinha naquele momento espreitado em volta da porta de sala de estar. A sua cabeça grande, loira subindo fora do colarinho de "stripy" do seu pijama olhou desligado, boquiaberto de surpresa e "I car"?. Dumbledore esperou um momento ou dois, aparentemente para ver se qualquer dos Dursleys iria dizer qualquer coisa, mas como o "o.ilcncc"? estirou nele sorriu.  
Nós assumiremos que você me convide para sua sala de estar?

Dudley se mexeu fora do normal à medida que Dumbledore passava por ele. Harry, ainda agarrando com força seu telescópio e trainers, saltou os últimos degraus e seguiu Dumbledore, que tinha se ajeitado poltrona mais próxima ao fogo e estava olhando as coisas em volta com agradável interesse. Ele olhou totalmente e extraordinariamente fora de lugar.  
"Nós não --nós não estamos partindo, senhor "? Harry perguntou ansiosamente.  
" Sim, realmente nós estamos, mas há algumas questões que nós precisamos discutir primeiro" disse Dumbledore. "E eu preferiria não fazer tão ao ar livre. Nós só infringiremos um pouco mais a hospitalidade de sua tia".  
" Você vai, você vai?"  
Valter Dursley tinha entrado na sala, Petúnia ao encalço dele, e Duda escapando por trás dos dois.  
" Sim", Dumbledore disse simplesmente, " eu devo ".  
Ele puxou sua varinha tão rapidamente que Harry custou a ver; com um estalido casual, o sofá zuniu adiante e bateu os joelhos dos três do Dursleys de forma que eles desmoronaram sobre ele. Outro estalido da varinha e o sofá zuniu atrás a sua posição original.  
" Nós podemos também estar confortáveis", disse Dumbledore agradavelmente.

À medida que ele recolocou sua varinha no bolso, Harry viu que a mão dele estava enegrecida e murcha; parecia como se a carne tivesse sido queimada.  
" Senhor - o que aconteceu com sua-?"  
" Depois, Harry", disse Dumbledore. " Por favor sente se".   
Harry pegou a poltrona restante e escolhendo não olhar os Dursleys que pareciam atordoados em silêncio.  
" Eu suporia que você fosse me oferecer refresco, " Dumbledore disse ao Tio Valter, " mas as evidências até aqui sugerem que não deveria ser otimista ao ponto desse tolice ".   
Um terceiro agito da varinha, e uma garrafa empoeirada e cinco copos apareceram à meia altura. A garrafa inclinou e derramou uma medida generosa de líquido mel-colorido em cada dos copos que então flutuaram para cada pessoa na sala.

"O mais fino Hidromel curtido em carvalho sa Madame Rosmerta", disse Dumbledore, elevando seu copo para Harry, que pegou o seu próprio e bebericou. Ele nunca tinha tido experimentado qualquer coisa parecida antes, mas desfrutou imensamente. Os Dursleys, depois de olhares rápidos, assustados de um ao outro, tentaram ignorar os seus copos completamente, um feito difícil, como eles estavam os cutucando com suavidade nos lados de suas cabeças. Harry não pôde suprimir uma suspeita que Dumbledore estava se desfrutando bastante.  
" Bem, Harry", Dumbledore disse, dirigindo em direção a ele, "uma dificuldade surgiu, a qual espero eu que você possa resolver para nós. Por nós, eu quero dizer a Ordem da Fênix. Mas em primeiro lugar eu lhe tenho que falar que o testamento de Sirius foi descoberto uma semana atrás e que ele deixou tudo que ele possuía para você".  
Em cima de no sofá, Tio a cabeça de Vernon virou, mas Harry não o olhou, nem ele poderia pensar que de qualquer coisa que diz exclua, " Oh. Direito ".  
" Isto é, o principal, bastante direto, " Dumbledore continuou. " Você possui uma quantia razoável de ouro em sua conta no Gringotes, e você herda todas as posses pessoais de Sirius. A parte ligeiramente problemática do legado -"  
O padrinho dele está morto? disse Tio Valter em voz alta do sofá. Dumbledore e Harry ambos viraram para o olhar. O copo de hidromel estava batendo agora bastante insistentemente ao lado da cabeça de Valter; ele tentou tirar fora. " Ele está morto? O padrinho dele?"

" Sim", disse Dumbledore. Ele não perguntou para Harry por que ele não havia confiado nos Dursleys. " Nosso problema, " ele continuou a Harry, como se não tivesse havido nenhuma interrupção," é que Sirius deixou pra você o Largo Grimmauld, numero doze.  
" Ele está ficando com uma casa "? disse Tio Valter ambiciosamente, com seus pequenos olhos se estreitando, mas ninguém lhe respondeu.  
" Vocês podem continuar usando-a como sede", Harry disse. " Eu não me importo. Vocês podem ficar com ela, eu realmente não a quero". Harry nunca quis botar os pés no Largo Grimmauld, número doze, novamente, se ele pudesse ajudar. Ele pensou que ele sempre seria assombrado pela memória de Sirius que ronda seus quartos bolorentos escuros solitário, encarcerado dentro do lugar que ele tinha querido partir tão desesperadamente.  
" Isso é generoso, " Dumbledore disse. "Porém, nós desocupamos o edifício temporariamente ".  
Por que "?  
" Bem," Dumbledore disse, ignorando o murmúrio do Tio Valter que estava sendo golpeado inteligentemente em sua cabeça pelo persistente copo de hidromel tradição familiar " A tradição da família Black decretou que a casa fosse passada para as próximas gerações da linhagem direta, para o próximo homem com o nome de 'Black'. Sirius era o último da linhagem, como o irmão mais jovem dele, Regulus, e faleceram ambos sem terem filhos. Enquanto o seu testamento faz perfeitamente que você tenha a casa, é não obstante possível que algum feitiço ou encanto que foi fixo no lugar assegurar que não pode ser possuído por qualquer um diferente de um puro sangue". 

Uma imagem vívida do grito, saindo do retrato da mãe de Sirius que se manteve o corredor do Largo Grimmauld, número doze, brilhou na mente de Harry. " Eu aposto que lá tem, " ele disse.  
" Perfeitamente", disse Dumbledore. " E se tal um encanto existe, então a propriedade da casa é provável passar para o mais antigo parente de Sirius vivo, que seria a prima dele, Bellatrix Lestrange ".  
Sem perceber o que ele estava fazendo, Harry pulou sobre seus pés; o telescópio e trainers no seu colo rolaram pelo chão. Bellatrix Lestrange, a assassina de Sirius, herda a casa dele?  
" Não, " ele disse.  
" Bem, obviamente nós preferiríamos que ela ou não a adquirisse", disse Dumbledore calmamente. " A situação está carregada de complicações. Nós não sabemos se os encantos que nós mesmos colocamos lá, por exemplo, fazendo-a "Unplottable"(ilocalizável, talvez), se manterão agora aquela propriedade passou das mãos de Sirius. Poderia ser que Bellatrix chegue no degrau de entrada a qualquer momento. Naturalmente nós tivemos que nos mudar até esclarecermos esta posição,"  
" Mas como você vai descobrir se me permitem possuí-la"?  
" Felizmente" disse Dumbledore, "há um teste simples." 

Ele colocou seu copo vazio em uma mesa pequena ao lado de sua cadeira, mas antes de ele pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, Tio Valter gritou, " você receberia estas coisas coradas sem nós "?  
Harry deu uma olhada; todos os três Dursleys estavam se encolhendo com seus braços em cima das suas cabeças com os copos saltando de cima para baixo nos seus crânios, os conteúdos deles voando pra todos os lugares.   
" Oh, desculpe-me", Dumbledore disse educadamente, e ele elevou sua varinha novamente. -todos três copos desapareceram. " Mas teria sido de melhor tom beber isto, você sabe ".  
Parecia como se o Tio Vernon fosse explodir com qualquer número de respostas desagradáveis, mas ele somente encolheu atrás nas almofadas com Tia Petúnia e Duda e não disse nada, mantendo seus pequenos olhos de porco na varinha de Dumbledore.  
" Veja você, " Dumbledore disse, voltando a Harry e falando novamente como se o Tio Valter não tivesse se pronunciado, " se você herdou a casa realmente, você também herdou -"  
Ele sacudiu sua varinha pela quinta vez. Havia um estalo alto, e um elfo doméstico apareceu, com um focinho para um nariz, as orelhas de morcego gigante, e olhos sanguinolentos enormes, sobre o carpete felpudo dos Dursleys e coberto em trapos encardidos. Tia Petúnia deixou sair um grito agudo horrível; nada tão imundo havia entrado em sua casa em sua memória vivente. Duda puxou o seu grande, desnudo, pé rosa para fora do chão e se sentou com eles elevados quase sobre a cabeça dele, como se ele pensasse que a criatura poderia aumentar suas calças compridas de pijama, e Tio Vernon berrou, isso que infernos é isso"?

" Monstro," finalizou Dumbledore.   
"Monstro não, Monstro não, Monstro não!" resmungava o elfo-doméstico, quase tão ruidosamente quanto o Tio Valter, estampando seus pés longos, nodosos e puxando as suas orelhas. " Mostro pertence à Senhorita Bellatrix, oh sim, Monstro pertence aos Black, Monstro querer sua nova mestra, Monstro não querer ir com Potter pirralho, Monstro não vai, não vá, não -"  
" Como você pode ver, Harry", Dumbledore disse ruidosamente, por cima do resmungo de Monstro" não, não irá, não irá," " Monstro está mostrando uma certa relutância para passar para sua propriedade ".  
" Eu não me preocupo", disse Harry novamente, olhando com desgosto o elfo doméstico se retorcendo e esperniando. " Eu não o quero".  
"Não, não, não, não -"  
" Você preferiria que ele passasse para s propriedade de Bellatrix Lestrange? Levando em consideração que ele viveu na sede da Ordem da Fênix todo o ano passado?   
"Não, não , não, não -"   
Harry encarou Dumbledore. Ele sabia que Monstro não poderia ser permitido ir e viver com Bellatrix Lestrange, mas a idéia de o possuir, de ter responsabilidade pela criatura que tinha traído Sirius, era repugnante.

"Dê a ele uma ordem," disse Dumbledore. " Se ele passou para sua propriedade, ele terá que obedecer. Se não, então nós teremos que pensar em alguns outros meios de mantê-lo em seu mestre legítimo.  
"Não, não, não, não!"   
A voz de Monstro tinha se elevado a um grito. Harry poderia pensar que de nada para dizer a não ser, " Monstro, cale-se"!  
Passou um momento como se Monstro fosse se sufocar. Ele agarrou sua garganta, sua boca ainda trabalhando furiosamente, seus olhos inchando. Depois de alguns segundos de tragar frenético, ele se lançou adiante sobre o tapete (Tia Petúnia choramingou) e bateu o chão com as mãos e pés para um violento, mas completamente silencioso, acesso de raiva.  
" Bem, isso simplifica as coisas", disse Dumbledore animadamente. " Parece que Sirius sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Você é o dono legítimo do Largo Grimmauld número doze e de Monstro".  
" Eu - eu tenho que mantê-lo comigo"? Harry perguntou, espantado, nós Monstro batia ao redor de seus pés.  
" Não se você não quer", disse Dumbledore. " Se eu poder dar sugestão, você poderia o enviar a Hogwarts para trabalhar lá na cozinha. Daquele modo, os outros elfos-domésticos poderiam ficar de olho nele ".

" Yeah," disse Harry em alívio, " yeah, eu farei isso. Er - Monstro - eu o quero que você vá para Hogwarts e trabalhar lá na cozinha com os outros elfos-domésticos".   
Monstro que estava agora deitado de costas com seus braços e pernas no ar de a Harry um mentindo agora no ar apartamento na parte de trás dele com os braços dele e pernas no ar deu a Harry um olhar de profunda abominação e, com outro estampido alto, desapareceu.  
"Bom", Dumbledore disse. Há também a questão do hipogrifo, Bicuço. Hagrid tem cuidado dele desde que Sirius morreu, mas Bicuço agora é seu, assim se você preferisse fazer arranjos diferentes -"  
" Não, "Harry disse imediatamente, " ele pode ficar com Hagrid. Eu penso que Bicuço preferiria isso ".  
" Hagrid ficará encantado," Dumbledore disse, sorrindo. " Ele estava excitado para ver Bicuço novamente. Incidentemente, nós decidimos, pelos interesses da segurança de Bicuço, rebatizá-lo de ' Witherwings' por enquanto, embora eu duvide que o Ministério adivinharia que ele é o hipogrifo que eles condenaram uma vez a morte. Agora, Harry, seu baú está arrumado"?   
Erm. ..  
" Difícil de descobrir"? Disse Dumbledore com sagacidade.  
" Eu apenas irei e - er - termino" disse Harry apressadamente, se apressando para apanhar o telescópio e os trainers caídos.

Levou um pouco mais de dez minutos para localizar tudo que ele precisava; afinal ele tinha conseguido tirar a Capa de Invisibilidade debaixo da cama, atarraxada ao topo de trás do seu jarro de tinta, e forçou a tampa do seu baú fechou seu caldeirão. Então, levantando se baú em uma mão e contendo a gaiola de Edwirges em outra, ele retornou escada abaixo,  
Ele foi desapontado em descobrir que Dumbledore não estava esperando no corredor o que significou que ele teve que voltar à sala de estar.  
Ninguém estava falando. Dumbledore estava sussurrando calmamente, aparentemente totalmente com sua facilidade, mas a atmosfera era mais espessa que pudim frio, e Harry não ousou olhar para os Dursleys, e ele disse, "Professor - eu estou pronto agora".  
"Bom" disse Dumbledore. " Apenas uma última coisa, então ". E ele virou para falar mais uma vez aos Dursleys.  
" Como você estará indubitavelmente atento, Harry chega na maturidade em um ano -"   
" Não, " disse Tia Petúnia, falando pela primeira vez desde a chegada de Dumbledore.  
" Eu sinto muito"? disse Dumbledore educadamente.  
" Não, ele não faz". Ele é um mês mais jovem que Dudley, e Duda não terá dezoito até o ano depois do próximo.

" Ah, " Dumbledore disse agradavelmente, " mas no mundo da Magia, nós chegamos à maturidade aos dezessete ".  
Tio Valter murmurou, "Absurdo, " mas Dumbledore o ignorou,  
" Agora, como vocês já sabem, o mago chamado Lord Voldemort retornou a este país. A comunidade da Magia está atualmente em um estado de guerra aberta. Harry, a quem Lord Voldemort já tentou matar em várias ocasiões, está agora até em maior perigo que o dia em que eu o deixei quinze anos atrás em seu degrau da porta de entrada, com uma carta explicando sobre o assassinato dos pais dele e expressando a esperança que vocês tomariam conta dele; apesar de que ele já estaria entre os seus".   
Dumbledore pausou, e embora a voz dele permanecesse clara e calma, e ele desse nenhum sinal óbvio de raiva, Harry sentia um tipo de frio que emanava dele e notou que os Dursleys se juntaram muito ligeiramente uns aos outros.  
" Você não fez como eu pedi. Você nunca tratou Harry como um filho. Ele conheceu nada mais que negligência e freqüentemente crueldade sob suas mãos. E o melhor que pode ser dito é que ele pelo menos escapou do dano apavorante que você infligiu ao infeliz menino que está entre vocês ".  
Ambos Tia Petúnia e Tio Valter deram uma olhada instintivamente, como se esperando ver alguém diferente de Duda se apertando entre eles.

" Nós - maltratar Duda? Que você-"? começou Tio Valter furiosamente, mas Dumbledore elevou o seu tom para silêncio, um silêncio que se caiu como se ele tivesse golpeado Tio Valter mudo.  
" A magia eu evoquei quinze anos atrás para que Harry tivesse poderosa proteção enquanto ele ainda pudesse chamar esta casa 'de lar'. Porém miserável ele esteve aqui, indesejado e tratado mal de qualquer forma, vocês tem pelo menos, rancorosamente, lhe permitido houseroom. Esta magia deixará de operar no momento que Harry atingir dezessete; em outras palavras, no momento ele se torna um homem. Eu peço só isto: que vocês permitam a Harry voltar, uma vez mais, para esta casa, antes do décimo sétimo aniversário dele, que assegurará que a proteção continue até aquele tempo ".  
Nenhum dos Dursleys disse qualquer coisa. Duda estava franzindo as sobrancelhas ligeiramente, como se ele ainda estivesse tentando concluir quando ele fora alguma vez maltratado. Tio Valter olhou como se ele tivesse algo entalado em sua garganta; Tia Petúnia, porém, corou de forma estranha.  
" Bem, Harry. . . tempo para nós cairmos fora," Dumbledore disse afinal, se levantando e endireitando a sua longa capa preta. " Até nos encontramos novamente, " ele disse aos Dursleys, que pareceram como se aquele momento pudesse durar pra sempre até o ponto em que eles se preocuparam, e depois de tirar o seu chapéu, ele arrastou da sala.

" Adeus", disse Harry apressadamente para os Dursleys, e seguiu Dumbledore que parou ao lado do baú de Harry no qual a gaiola de Edwirges estava presa.  
" Nós não queremos ficar sobrecarregados com isso justo agora, " ele disse, tirando sua varinha novamente. " Eu os enviarei para A TOCA para esperar por nós lá. Porém, eu gostaria de você trouxesse sua Capa de Invisibilidade. . . por via das dúvidas".   
Harry extraiu a sua capa do baú com alguma dificuldade, tentando não mostrar a Dumbledore a bagunça dentro dele. Quando ele tinha colocado-a em um bolso interior da sua jaqueta, Dumbledore ondulou sua varinha e o baú, a gaiola, e Edwirges desapareceram. Dumbledore então ondulando a varinha novamente, e a porta da frente se abriu sobre escuridão fresca, nublada.  
" E agora, Harry, vamos sair na noite e seguir aquela excêntrica e sedutora aventura ".

Capítulo 4: Horace Slughorn

Apesar do fato que ele tinha gastado que todo momento se despertando dos últimos dias que esperam aquele Dumbledore desesperadamente viria o ir buscar realmente, o Harry sentia distintamente desajeitado como 11 u-y se partidos junto abaixo Passeio de Alfena. Ele nunca tinha tido uma própria conversação com o diretor fora de Hogwarts antes; normalmente havia uma escrivaninha entre eles. A memória do último encontro de face-para-face deles/delas continuou também intrometendo, e levantou o senso de Harry de embaraço bastante; ele tinha gritado muito naquela ocasião, não mencionar terminado o dele melhor esmagar vários de Dumbledore a maioria computou posses.  
Porém, Dumbledore parecia completamente relaxado.  
"Mantenha sua vara ao pronto, Harry", ele disse brightly.  
"Mas eu pensei que não me permitem usar magia fora de escola, o senhor? "  
"Se há um ataque", disse Dumbledore, "eu lhe dou permissão usar qualquer counterjinx ou amaldiçoar que poderiam o ocorrer. Porém, eu não penso que você precisa de preocupação sobre ser atacado hoje à noite."  
"Por que não, senhor? "  
"Você está comigo", disse Dumbledore simplesmente. "Isto fará, Harry."  
Ele veio a uma parada abrupta ao término de Passeio de Alfena.  
"Você não tem, claro que, passou em seu "Teste de Aparição, ele disse.  
"Não", disse o Harry. "Eu pensei que você teve dezessete para ser? "  
"Você faz", disse Dumbledore. "Assim você precisará se agarrar muito firmemente para meu braço. Minha esquerda, se você não nota - como você notou, meu braço de vara é um pequeno frágil no momento."  
Harry agarrou o antebraço oferecido de Dumbledore.  
"Muito bom", disse Dumbledore. "Bem, aqui nós vamos."   
O Harry sentia a torção de braço de Dumbledore longe dele e redobrou o aperto dele; a próxima coisa que ele soube, tudo foi preto; ele estava sendo apertado muito duro de todas as direções; ele não pôde respirar, havia faixas férreas que apertam o tórax dele ao redor; os globos oculares dele estavam estando de volta forçados na cabeça dele; os tímpanos dele estavam sendo empurrados mais profundamente no crânio dele e então--   
Ele tragou grande lungfuls de ar de noite frio e abriu os olhos fluindo dele. Ele sentia como se ele há pouco tinha estado forçado por um tubo de borracha muito apertado. Era alguns segundos antes de ele percebesse que aquele Passeio de Alfena tinha desaparecido. Ele e Dumbledore estavam estando agora em o que parecia ser um quadrado de aldeia deserto, no centro de qual estava de pé um monumento aos mortos velho e alguns bancos. A compreensão dele alcançando os sensos dele, o Harry percebeu que ele teve só Apparated pela primeira vez na vida dele.  
"Você é certo? " Dumbledore perguntado, olhando para baixo a ele solicitously. "A sensação leva alguns se acostumado."  
"Eu estou bem", disse o Harry, enquanto esfregando as orelhas dele que sentiam como se eles tinham deixado Passeio de Alfena bastante relutantemente. "Mas eu penso que eu poderia preferir vassouras. . . . "  
Dumbledore sorriu, puxou um pequeno mais ligeiramente ao redor o capote viajando dele o pescoço dele, e disse, "deste modo."  
Ele se partiu a um passo vivo, além de uma hospedaria vazia e alguns casas. De acordo com um relógio em uma igreja perto, era quase meia-noite.  
"Assim me, Harry", fale disse Dumbledore. "Sua cicatriz... tem isto está doendo nada? "   
O Harry elevou uma mão inconscientemente à testa dele e esfregou i ele raio-amoldou marca.  
"Não", ele disse, "e eu tenho desejado saber sobre isso. Eu pensei que estaria queimando todo o tempo agora que Voldemort está se pondo tão poderoso novamente."  
Ele olhou em Dumbledore e serra que ele estava usando uma expressão satisfeita.  
Por outro lado, "eu pensei caso contrário", disse Dumbledore. "Deus Voldemort percebeu o acesso perigoso finalmente aos pensamentos dele e sentimentos que você tem desfrutado. Se aparece que ele está empregando Occlumency agora contra você."  
"Bem, eu não estou reclamando", disse Harry que nem não perdeu os sonhos perturbando nem os flashes surpreendentes de perspicácia na mente de Voldemort.  
Eles viraram um canto, enquanto passando uma caixa de telefone e um abrigo de ônibus. Harry olhou lateralmente novamente para Dumbledore. "Professor? "   
"Harry? "  
"Er - onde exatamente nós somos? "  
"Esta, Harry, é a aldeia encantadora de Budleigh Babberton."  
"E o que estamos fazendo nós aqui? "  
"Ah sim, claro que, eu não lhe" falei, disse Dumbledore. "Bem, eu perdi conta do número de tempos que eu disse para isto em recentes anos, mas nós somos, uma vez mais, um sócio de pessoal curto. Nós estamos aqui para persuadir um colega velho meu para sair de aposentadoria e voltar a Hogwarts."  
"Como eu posso ajudar com isso, senhor? " ¦  
"Oh, eu penso que nós acharemos um uso para você", disse Dumbledore vagamente. "Partido aqui, Harry".  
Eles procederam para cima uma rua íngreme, estreita enfileirada com casas. Todas as janelas eram escuras. O frio estranho que teve lain em cima de Passeio de Alfena durante duas semanas persistiu aqui também. Pensando em dementors, o Harry lançou um olhar em cima do ombro dele e agarrou o reassuringly de vara dele no bolso dele.   
"Professor, por que não pôde nós só Apparate diretamente no casa de seu colega velho? "  
"Porque seria totalmente tão rude quanto chutando abaixo a porta da frente", disse Dumbledore. Ordens de cortesia" que nós oferecemos para os feiticeiros da mesma categoria a oportunidade de nos negar entrada. Em todo caso, a maioria das habitações de Wizarding é magically protegidos de Apparators não desejado. A Hogwarts, por exemplo - "  
"- você não enlata Apparate em qualquer lugar dentro dos edifícios ou chãos", disse o Harry depressa. Fazendeiro de Hermione" me" falou.  
"E ela tem razão bastante. Nós nos ficamos esquerdos novamente."  
O relógio de igreja repicou meia-noite atrás deles. O Harry desejou saber por que Dumbledore não considerou isto rude chamar tão tarde no colega velho dele, mas agora aquela conversação tinha sido estabelecida, ele teve perguntas mais urgentes para perguntar.   
"Senhor, eu vi no Profeta Diário que Chocolate foi ensacado. . . . "  
"Corrija", disse Dumbledore, enquanto virando agora para cima uma rua lateral íngreme. "Ele foi substituído, como sou seguramente também eu que você viu, por Rufus Scrimgeour que era De cabeça do "escritório de Auror.  
"Ele é... você pensa que ele é bom? " Harry perguntado.  
"Uma pergunta interessante", disse Dumbledore. "Ele é capaz, certamente. Uma personalidade mais decisiva e forte que Cornelius."  
"Sim, mas eu quis dizer - "  
"Eu sei o que você quis dizer. Rufus é um homem de ação e, tendo lutado os feiticeiros Escuros para a maioria da vida de funcionamento dele, não debaixo de-calcule Deus Voldemort."   
O Harry esperou, mas Dumbledore não disse nada sobre a discordância com Scrimgeour que o Profeta Diário tinha informado, e ele não teve coragem para procurar o assunto, assim ele mudou ii. "E... o senhor... eu cuidei de "Ossos de Senhora.  
"Sim", disse Dumbledore quietamente. "Uma perda terrível. Ela era uma grande bruxa. Só para cima aqui, eu penso - ai."  
Ele tinha apontado com a mão ferida dele.  
"Professor, o para o qual aconteceu seu -? "   
"Eu não tenho nenhum tempo para explicar agora", disse Dumbledore. "É um conto emocionante, eu desejo fazer isto justiça."  
Ele sorriu a Harry que entendeu que ele não estava sendo desprezado, e que ele teve permissão para continuar fazendo perguntas.  
"Senhor - eu adquiri um Ministério de folheto Mágico por coruja, sobre medidas de segurança nós devemos todo o objeto pegado contra os Comedores de Morte. . . . "  
"Sim, eu recebi um eu", disse Dumbledore, enquanto ainda sorrindo. "Você achou isto útil? "  
"Não realmente."  
"Não, eu não pensei. Por exemplo, você não me perguntou o que é meu sabor favorito de aperto, conferir que eu realmente sou Professor Dumbledore e não um impostor."   
"Eu não fiz. . " Harry começou, não completamente seguro se ele estava sendo repreendido ou não.   
"Para referência futura, Harry, é framboesa. . . embora claro que, se eu fosse um Comedor de Morte, eu teria ido pesquisar minhas próprias preferências de aperto antes de" se personificar.  
"Er. . corrija", disse o Harry. "Bem, naquele folheto, disse algo sobre Inferi. Eles exatamente o que são? O folheto não estava muito claro."  
"Eles são corpos de exército", calmamente disse Dumbledore. Corpos mortos" que foram encantados para fazer um feiticeiro Escuro estão licitando. Não foram vistos Inferi por muito tempo, porém, não desde que Voldemort era por último poderoso. . . . Ele matou bastante pessoas para fazer um exército deles, claro que. Este é o lugar, Harry, só aqui. . . . "  
Eles estavam se aproximando uma casa de pedra pequena, limpa começada seu próprio jardim. Harry era digerindo muito ocupado a idéia horrível de Inferi ter muita atenção deixado para qualquer outra coisa, mas como eles chegaram ao portão dianteiro, Dumbledore parou morto e Harry caminharam nele.  
"Oh querido. Oh querido, querido, querido."  
Harry seguiu o olhar dele para cima o caminho dianteiro cuidadosamente tendido e feltro a pia de coração dele. A porta da frente estava pendurando suas dobradiças.  
Dumbledore olhou a rua para cima e para baixo. Parecia bastante abandonado.  
"Vara fora e me, Harry", segue ele disse quietamente.  
Ele abriu o portão e caminhou rapidamente e silenciosamente para cima a aléia, Harry aos saltos de sapatos dele, então empurrou a porta da frente muito lentamente, a vara dele elevou e ao pronto.  
"Lumos."   
A gorjeta de vara de Dumbledore acendeu, enquanto lançando sua luz para cima um corredor estreito. À esquerda, outra porta estava aberta. Segurando a vara iluminada dele no alto, Dumbledore entrou logo atrás no quarto sentando com Harry ele.   
Uma cena de devastação total conheceu os olhos deles/delas. Uma posição de relógio de avô lascou aos pés deles/delas, sua face rachou, seu pêndulo mentindo um pequeno mais distante fora como uma espada derrubada. Um piano estava em seu lado, seu strewn de chaves pelo chão. O destroços de um flittered de lustre caído perto. Posição de almofadas esvaziou, penas que escoam de golpes nos lados deles/delas; fragmentos de copo e posição de porcelana como pó em cima de tudo. Dumbledore elevou a vara dele até mais alto, de forma que sua luz foi lançado nas paredes onde algo darkly vermelho e glutinoso foi respingado em cima do papel de parede. A entrada pequena de Harry de respiração fez Dumbledore dar uma olhada.  
"Não bonito, é? " ele disse pesadamente. "Sim, algo horrível aconteceu aqui."  
Dumbledore passou cuidadosamente ao meio do quarto, enquanto examinando o destroços aos pés dele. O Harry seguiu, enquanto contemplando ao redor, meio-assustado do que ele poderia ver escondido atrás da destruição do piano ou o sofá transtornado, mas havia nenhum sinal de um corpo.  
"Talvez havia uma briga e - e eles o arrastaram fora, Professor? " O Harry sugeriu, enquanto tentando não imaginar como mal ferido um homem teria que ser deixar essas manchas respingado a meio caminho para cima as paredes.  
"Eu não penso assim", disse Dumbledore quietamente, enquanto investigando atrás de uma poltrona de overstuffed que mente em seu lado.  
"Você quer dizer ele é -? "   
"Ainda aqui em algum lugar? Sim."  
E sem advertir, se abateu Dumbledore, enquanto mergulhando a gorjeta da vara dele no assento da poltrona de overstuffed que gritou "Ai! "  
"Boa noite, Horace", disse Dumbledore, enquanto endireitando novamente.  
A mandíbula de Harry derrubou. Onde um segundo fendido antes de lá tinha sido uma poltrona, lá agora abaixou um homem enormemente gordo, calvo, velho que era massaging a mais baixa barriga dele e piscando em Dumbledore com um olho entristecido e aguado.  
Havia nenhuma necessidade para aderir a vara dentro aquele duro", ele disse gruffly, enquanto trepando aos pés dele. "Doeu."  
O wandlight brilharam na cabeça brilhante dele, os olhos proeminentes dele, o enorme dele, prateie, bigode de walruslike, e os botões altamente polidos na jaqueta aveludada castanha ele estava usando em cima de um par de pijamas de seda lilás. O topo da cabeça dele alcançou o queixo de Dumbledore apenas.  
"O que deu isto? " ele grunhiu como ele cambaleou aos pés dele, enquanto ainda esfregando a mais baixa barriga dele. Ele parecia notavelmente imperturbável para um homem que tinha sido descoberto há pouco fingindo ser uma poltrona.  
"Meu querido Horace", disse Dumbledore, enquanto olhando divertiram, "se os Comedores de Morte realmente tivessem vindo chamar, o Mark Escuro teria sido fixo em cima da casa."  
O feiticeiro aplaudiu uma mão rechonchuda à testa vasta dele.  
"O Mark Escuro", ele murmurou. "Sabido havia algo... ah bem. Não teria tido tempo de qualquer maneira, eu só só pôs os últimos retoques a minha tapeçaria quando você entrou no quarto."  
Ele levantou um grande suspiro que fez os fins da agitação de bigode dele.  
"Você gostaria de minha ajuda clareando? " Dumbledore perguntado educadamente.  
"Por favor", disse o outro.  
Eles estavam de pé atrás atrás para, o feiticeiro magro alto e o círculo um curto, e ondeado as varas deles/delas em um movimento extenso idêntico.  
A mobília voou atrás para seus lugares originais; ornamentos reformaram em pleno ar, penas zuniram nas almofadas deles/delas; livros rasgados se consertaram como eles pousaram nas estantes deles/delas; lanternas de óleo planaram sobre mesas auxiliares e reignited; uma coleção vasta de armações de quadro prateadas lascadas voou brilhando pelo quarto e desceu, inteiro e imaculado, em uma escrivaninha; rasgos, rachas, e buracos curaram em todos lugares, e as paredes esfregaram eles limpam.  
"Que tipo de sangue era que, incidentemente? " Dumbledore perguntado ruidosamente em cima do repique do recentemente rebanho de avô de unsmashed.  
"Nas paredes? Dragão", gritou o feiticeiro chamado Horace, como, com um moer ensurdecer e tilintar, o lustre se atarraxou atrás no teto.  
Havia um final arremesse do piano, e silêncio.  
"Sim, dragão", repetido o conversationally de feiticeiro. "Minha última garrafa, e preços são altos no momento. Ainda, poderia ser reutilizável."  
Ele deixou perplexo em cima de para uma garrafa cristalina pequena que se levanta em cima de um aparador e segurou isto até a luz, enquanto examinando o líquido grosso dentro.  
"Hmm. Mordeu pardo."  
Ele fixou a garrafa atrás no aparador e suspirou. Era então que o olhar dele caiu em Harry.  
"Oho", ele disse, os redondos olhos grandes dele voando à testa de Harry e a cicatriz raio-amoldada agüentou. "Oho! "  
"Isto", disse Dumbledore, enquanto avançando para fazer a introdução, "é o Harry Potter. Saqueie, estes é um velho Amigo e colega meu, Horace Slughorn".  
Slughorn virou em Dumbledore, a expressão dele astuto. "De forma que é como você pensou que você me persuadiria, é? Bem, a resposta não, Albus."  
Ele empurrou o Harry passado, a face dele se virou resolutamente com o ar de um homem que tenta resistir a tentação.  
"Eu suponho nós podemos tomar uma bebida, pelo menos? " Dumbledore perguntado. "Para a causa de tempo velho? "  
Slughorn hesitou.   
"Certo então, uma bebida", ele disse ungraciously.  
Dumbledore sorriu a Harry e não o dirigiu para uma cadeira distinto o um aquele Slughorn teve personificado tão recentemente que se levantou certo ao lado do fogo recentemente ardente e um brightly que arde abajur de óleo. Harry levou o assento com a impressão distinta que Dumbledore, por alguma razão, quis o tão visível quanto possível manter. Certamente quando Slughorn que tinha estado ocupado com garrafas e óculos virou estar em frente do quarto novamente, os olhos dele caíram imediatamente em Harry.  
"Hmpf", ele disse, enquanto olhando fora depressa como se amedrontou de ferir os olhos dele. "Aqui - " Ele deu uma bebida a Dumbledore que tinha se sentado sem convite empurre a bandeja a Harry, e então afundou nas almofadas do sofá consertado e um silêncio enfadado. As pernas dele eram tão curtas  
eles não tocaram o chão". Bem, como você tem mantido, Horace? " Dumbledore perguntou". Não tão bem", disse Slughorn imediatamente. Tórax fraco." Ofegante. Reumatismo também. Não possa mover como eu usasse. Bem, isso será esperado. Velhice. Fadiga". "E ainda você deve ter movido para preparar tal um acolhimento para nós a tal notificação curta" bastante depressa, disse Dumbledore. "Você não pode ter tido mais que três minutos advertência? "Slughorn disse, meio irritably, meio orgulhosamente, "Dois. não ouça meu Intruso Encantar vá, eu estava tomando um banho. Ainda", ele somou sternly, enquanto parecendo se retirar junto novamente, "os restos de fato que eu sou um homem velho, Albus. Um homem velho cansado que é ganho o direito a uma vida quieta e alguns criatura conforta". Ele teve esses certamente, pensamento Harry, dando uma olhada ao redor do quarto. Era sufocante e atravancado, contudo ninguém poderia dizer que era incômodo; havia cadeiras macias e bancos, bebidas e livros, caixas de chocolates e almofadas rechonchudas. Se o Harry não tivesse sabido que que viveu lá, ele teria adivinhado uns ricos, senhora velha exigente". Você não é contudo tão velho quanto eu sou, Horace", disse Dumbledore". Bem, talvez você deveria pensar quase aposentadoria você", disse Slughorn abruptamente. Os olhos de gooseberry pálidos dele tinham achado a mão ferida de Dumbledore. "Reações não o que eles eram, eu vejo". "Você tem razão bastante", disse serenely de Dumbledore, enquanto tremendo a manga dele atrás revelar as gorjetas desses queimaram e enegreceu ringers; a visão deles fez a parte de trás do unpleasantly de espinho de pescoço de Harry. "1 é indubitavelmente mais lento que eu era. Mas por outro lado. . . "Ele encolheu os ombros e esparramou as mãos dele largo, como se dizer que idade teve suas compensações, e o Harry notou um anel na mão incólume dele que ele nunca tinha visto Dumbledore use antes: Era grande, bastante desajeitadamente feito do que se parecia ouro, e era fixo com uma pedra preta pesada que tinha rachado abaixo o meio. Os olhos de Slughorn também demoraram para um momento no anel, e o Harry viu uma carranca minúscula momentaneamente dobrar a testa larga" dele. Assim, todas estas precauções contra intrusos, Horace... eles são para o benefício dos Comedores de Morte, ou meu? " Dumbledore perguntado". com O que quereriam os Comedores de Morte um pobre quebrado-abaixo pára-choque velho como eu? " Slughorn exigido". eu imagino que eles quereriam que você virasse seus talentos consideráveis a coerção, tortura, e assassinato", disse Dumbledore. "Você realmente está me falando que eles não vieram, enquanto ainda recrutando? "Slughorn balefully de Dumbledore de olhos para um momento, então murmurou, "eu não lhes dei a chance. Eu estive no movimento durante um ano. Nunca fique em um coloque mais que uma semana. Mova de Muggle more a Muggle more - os donos deste lugar estão em feriado nas Ilhas de Canário - é sido muito agradável, eu sentirei muito a licença. É uma vez bastante fácil você sabe como, um Charme Frio simples neste assaltante absurdo alarma eles usam em vez de Sneako-extensão e têm certeza os vizinhos não o mancham trazendo o piano". "Engenhoso", disse Dumbledore. "Mas soa uma existência bastante enfadonha para um quebrado-abaixe pára-choque velho à procura de uma vida quieta. Agora, se você fosse voltar a Hogwarts - ""Se você vai me falar que minha vida estaria mais calma naquela escola pestilencial, você pode economizar sua respiração, Albus! Eu poderia ter estado escondendo, mas alguns rumores engraçados me localizaram desde Dolores esquerda de Umbridge! Se isso é como você trata os professores estes dias - ""Professor Umbridge emaranhou com nosso "rebanho de centauro, disse Dumbledore. "Eu penso você, Horace, teria sabido melhor que escarranchar na floresta e chamar uma horda de centauros bravos 'os mestiços imundos. '""Isso ela é o que fez, fez ela? " dito Slughorn. Mulher idiota." Nunca gostado dela". o Harry riu e Dumbledore e Slughorn olharam em volta para ele". Arrependido", o Harry disse apressadamente. "Há pouco é - eu não a gostei qualquer um". Dumbledore se levantava bastante de repente". você está partindo? " Slughorn perguntado imediatamente, parecendo esperançoso". Não, eu estava desejando saber se eu poderia usar seu banheiro", disse Dumbledore". Oh", disse Slughorn, claramente desapontou. "Segundo na esquerda abaixo o corredor". Dumbledore escarranchou do quarto. Uma vez a porta tinha fechado atrás dele, havia silêncio. Depois de alguns momentos, Slughorn adquiriu aos pés dele mas parecia incerto o que ver com ele. Ele atirou um olhar furtivo a Harry, então cruzou ao fogo e virou a parte de trás dele nisto, enquanto esquentando o largo dele atrás de". não pense que eu não sei que por que ele é o" trazido, ele somente disse abruptly.Harry olhou para Slughorn. Os olhos aguados de Slughorn deslizaram em cima da cicatriz de Harry, este tempo levando no resto da face" dele. Você olhar muito como seu pai". me "Sim, fui falado", disse o Harry". com exceção de seus olhos. Você tem--"o olhos de "Minha mãe, sim". Harry tinha ouvido tão freqüentemente isto ele achou isto usando um pouco". Hmpf. Sim, bem. Você não deveria ter favorito como professor, claro que, mas ela era um meu. Sua mãe", Slughorn somou, em resposta para Harry está questionando olhar. Evans Alvo." Um do mais luminoso que eu já ensinei. Vivaz, você sabe. Menina encantadora. Eu lhe falava ela deveria ter estado em minha Casa. Respostas muito bochechudas que eu também" voltava. "O qual era sua Casa? ""eu era De cabeça de Slytherin", disse Slughorn. "Oh, agora", ele foi depressa em, enquanto vendo a expressão na face de Harry e abanando um ringer curto e grosso a ele, não "vá segurar isso contra mim! Você será Gryffindor como ela, eu suponho? Sim, normalmente entra em famílias. Não sempre, entretanto. Já ouvido falar de Preto de Sirius? Você deve ter feito - estado nos documentos para o último par de anos - morreu alguns semanas atrás - "era como se uma mão invisível tinha torcido os intestinos de Harry e tinha os segurado apertado". Bem, de qualquer maneira, ele era um camarada grande de seu pai na escola. A família Preta inteira tinha estado em minha Casa, mas Sirius terminou em Gryffindor! Vergonha - ele era um menino talentoso. Eu adquiri o irmão dele, Regulus, quando ele veio, mas eu teria gostado do jogo". Ele pareceu um coletor entusiástico que tinha sido outbid a leilão. Aparentemente perdido em recordações, ele contemplou à parede oposta, enquanto virando à toa naquele mesmo lugar assegurar um calor plano no traseiro" dele. Sua mãe nasceu, claro que. Não possa acreditar quando eu descobri. Pensado que ela deveria ter sido puro-sangue, ela era tão boa". "Um de meus melhores amigos nasce, disse o Harry, "e ela é o melhor por nosso ano". "Engraçado como que às vezes acontece, não é? " dito Slughorn". Não realmente", disse Harry coldly.Slughorn olhou para baixo a ele em surpresa. "Você não deve pensar que eu sou preconceituoso! " ele disse. "Não, não, não! Eu há pouco não disse sua mãe um de meu todos-tempo era os estudantes favoritos? E havia Dirk Cresswell pelo ano depois o dela também - agora Cabeça do Escritório de Ligação de Duende, claro que - outro Muggle-nascido, um estudante muito talentoso, e ainda me dá excelente dentro de informação no andamento-em a Gringotts! "Ele saltou para cima e para baixo um pequeno, sorrindo de um modo presumido, e pontudo à muitos fotografia brilhando molda na cômoda, cada peopled com ocupantes comoventes minúsculos". Todos os ex-estudantes, tudo assinaram. Você notará Barnabas Cuffe, editor do Profeta Diário, ele sempre é interessado para ouvir meu objeto pegado nas notícias do dia. E Ambrosius Flume, de Honeydukes - uma cesta todo aniversário, e tudo porque eu pude lhe dar uma introdução para Ciceron Harkisss que lhe deu o primeiro trabalho dele! E à parte de trás - você a verá se você há pouco içar seu pescoço - isso é Gwenog Jones que claro que capitaneia o Holyhead Harpies. . . . Sempre são surpreendidas as pessoas para ouvir eu estou em condições de primeiro-nome com o Harpies, e ingressos grátis sempre que eu os quero! "Este pensamento parecia o animar enormemente". E todas estas pessoas sabem onde o achar, lhe enviar materiais? " Harry perguntado que não pôde ajudar desejando saber por que os Comedores de Morte não tiveram contudo encalçou Slughorn se cestas de doces, Quidditch etiqueta, e visitas que almejam o conselho dele e opiniões poderiam achar sorriso de him.The deslizou tão depressa quanto o sangue da face de Slughorn das paredes" dele. claro que não", ele disse, enquanto olhando para baixo a Harry. "Eu estive fora de toque com todo o mundo durante um ano". o Harry teve a impressão que as palavras chocaram o próprio Slughorn; ele olhou bastante instabilizado para um momento. Então ele encolheu os ombros". Ainda. . . o feiticeiro prudente controla a cabeça dele em tal cronometra. Todo muito bem para Dumbledore falar, mas levando um poste agora mesmo a Porco-verrugas seriam equivalentes a declarar minha submissão pública à Ordem da Phoenix! E enquanto eu estou seguro que eles são muito admiráveis e valentes e todo o resto disto, eu não imagino a taxa de mortalidade pessoalmente--""Você não tem que unir a Ordem para ensinar a Hogwarts", disse Harry que não pôde manter uma nota de derrisão totalmente da voz dele do lado de fora: Era difícil simpatizar com a existência de cosseted de Slughorn quando ele se lembrou de Sirius, enquanto abaixando em uma caverna e se mantendo em ratos. A "maioria dos professores não está nisto, e nenhum deles alguma vez foi matado - bem, a menos que você conte Quirrell, e ele adquiriu o que ele mereceu vendo como ele estava trabalhando com Voldemort". o Harry tinha sido Slughorn seguro seria um desses feiticeiros que não puderam agüentar para ouvir o nome de Voldemort falado em voz alta, e não foi desapontado: Slughorn deu um tremor e um som agudo de protesto que o Harry ignorou". eu considero o pessoal está mais seguro que a maioria das pessoas enquanto o diretor de Dumbledore; ele é suposto o único um Voldemort já ser temeram, ele não é? " Harry foi on.Slughorn contemplou em espaço para um momento ou dois: Ele parecia estar refletindo sobre as "palavras de Harry. Bem, sim, é verdade que Ele-quem-dever-não-ser-nomeou nunca buscou uma briga com Dumbledore", ele murmurou grudgingly. "E eu suponho a pessoa poderia discutir que como eu não uni as Condições de Morte, Ele-quem-dever-não-ser-nomeou pode me contar um amigo quase não. . . em qual caso, eu poderia estar bem mais seguro um pequeno mais íntimo para Albus. . . . Eu não posso fingir a morte daqueles Amélia Ossos não me tremeu. . . . Se ela, com todos seus contatos de Ministério e proteção. . . "Dumbledore reentrou no quarto e Slughorn saltou como se ele tinha esquecido ele estava na casa". Oh, lá você está, Albus", ele disse. "Você foi uma lima muito longa. Transtorne estômago? ""Não, eu estava lendo as "revistas de Muggle somente, disse Dumbledore. "Eu amo moldes para tricotar. Bem, Harry, nós infringimos bastante na hospitalidade de Horace bastante longo; Eu penso que está na hora de nós partirmos". Não relutante obedecer, o Harry saltou aos pés dele. Slughorn pecou levado atrás". Você está partindo? ""Sim, realmente. Eu penso que eu sei uma causa perdida quando eu ver um". "Perdido. .? "Slughorn parecia agitado. Ele girou os dedos polegares gordos dele e fidgeted como assistiu ele que Dumbledore firmam o capote viajando dele, e o Harry fecha o zíper da jaqueta" dele. Bem, eu sinto muito você não quer o trabalho, Horace", disse Dumbledore, enquanto elevando a mão incólume dele dentro um adeus saudação. "Hogwarts teria estado alegre de ver atrás novamente o. Nossa segurança grandemente aumentada todavia, você sempre será bem-vindo a visita, se você deveria desejar". "Sim. . . bem. . . muito cortês... como digo eu... ""Adeus, então". "Adeus", disse Harry.They esteja à porta da frente quando havia um grito por detrás eles". certo, certo, eu farei isto! "Dumbledore virou ver Slughorn que se levanta ofegante na entrada para o quarto sentando". Você sairá de aposentadoria? ""Sim, sim", disse Slughorn impacientemente. "Eu devo estar furioso, mas sim". "Maravilhoso", disse Dumbledore, enquanto irradiando. "Então, Horace, nós o veremos no primeiro de setembro". "Sim, eu daresay que você vai", Slughorn.As grunhido que eles se partiram abaixo a aléia, que a voz de Slughorn flutuou depois deles, "eu quererei uma elevação de pagamento, Dumbledore! "Dumbledore riu. O portão de jardim balançou fechado atrás deles, e eles se partiram desista a colina pela escuridão e a névoa rodando". Bem feito, Harry", disse Dumbledore". eu não fiz nada", disse o Harry em surpresa". Oh sim você fez. Você mostrou exatamente para Horace quanto ele se levanta ganhar voltando a Hogwarts. O feito como ele? ""Er... o "Harry não estava seguro se ele gostou de Slughorn ou não. Ele supôs ele tinha sido agradável do modo dele, mas ele também tinha parecido vão e, tudo que ele disse o contrário, muito também surpreendeu que um Muggle-nascido deveria fazer uma bruxa boa". Horace", disse Dumbledore, enquanto aliviando o Harry da responsabilidade para dizer qualquer disto, "gosta do conforto dele. Ele também gosta da companhia do famoso, o próspero, e o poderoso. Ele desfruta o sentimento que ele influencia para estas pessoas. Ele nunca quis ocupar o trono ele; ele prefere o backseat - mais quarto para esparramar fora, você vê. Ele usou a favorito de handpick a Hogwarts, algum-limcs para a ambição deles/delas ou os cérebros deles/delas, às vezes para o charme deles/delas ou o talento deles/delas, e ele teve uma destreza misteriosa por escolher esses que entrariam em se tornado excelente nos vários campos deles/delas. Horace formou um tipo de clube dos favorito dele com ele ao centro, fazendo introduções, forjando contatos úteis entre sócios, e sempre colhendo algum amável de benefício em retorno, se uma caixa grátis do abacaxi de crystalized favorito dele ou a chance para recomendar o próximo sócio júnior do "Escritório de ligação de Duende. o Harry teve uma imagem mental súbita e vívida de uma grande aranha inchada, enquanto girando uma teia ao redor isto, se contraindo uma linha aqui e lá trazer suas moscas grandes e suculentas um pequeno mais íntimo". eu lhe conto tudo isso", Dumbledore continuou, não o contrariar contra Horace - ou, como nós o temos que chamar agora, Professor Slughorn - mas o pôr em seu guarda. Ele tentará o colecionar, Harry, indubitavelmente. Você seria a jóia da coleção dele; 'o Menino Que Viveu'... ou, como eles o chamam estes dias, 'o Escolhido.' "A estas palavras, um frio que não teve nada que ver com a estola de névoa circunvizinha em cima de Harry. Lhe fizeram lembrar de palavras que ele tinha ouvido alguns semanas atrás, palavras que tiveram um significado horrível e particular a ele: Nem não pode viver enquanto o outro sobrevive. . . Dumbledore tinha deixado de caminhar, nivele com a igreja eles tinham passado mais cedo". Isto fará, Harry. Se você agarrará meu braço". Suportou este tempo, o Harry estava pronto para a Aparição, mas ainda achou isto desagradável. Quando a pressão desapareceu e ele se achou capaz respirar novamente, ele estava se levantando em uma pista rural ao lado de Dumbledore e olhando à frente à silhueta dobrada do segundo edifício favorito dele no mundo: a Cova. Apesar do sentimento de medo que há pouco tinha varrido por ele, não puderam ajudar os álcoóis dele mas poderiam erguer à vista disto. Ron estava em lá. . . e assim era Sra. Weasley que poderia cozinhar melhor que qualquer um que ele conheceu. . . . "Se você não nota, o Harry", disse Dumbledore, como eles atravessaram o portão, "eu gostaria de alguns palavras com você antes de nós separássemos. Em privado. Talvez em aqui? "Dumbledore apontou para um outhouse de pedra em estado precário onde o Weasleys manteve os cabos de vassoura deles/delas. Um pouco confundiu, o Harry seguiu Dumbledore pela porta rangendo em um espaço um pequeno menor que o armário comum. Dumbledore iluminou a gorjeta da vara dele, de forma que isto ardeu como uma tocha, e sorriu abaixo a Harry". eu espero que você me perdoará por mencionar isto, Harry, mas eu está contente e um pequeno orgulhoso a como bem você parece estar contendendo depois de tudo o que aconteceu ao Ministério. Me permite dizer que eu penso que Sirius teria estado orgulhoso de você". o Harry engoliu; a voz dele parecia ter o abandonado. Ele não pensou que ele pudesse se levantar discutir Sirius; tinha sido doloroso bastante ouvir Tio Vernon dizer o morto do padrinho dele? " e até pior ouvir o nome de Sirius jogado fora casualmente por Slughorn". era cruel", disse Dumbledore suavemente, "que você e Sirius tiveram pouco tempo junto tal. Um fim brutal para o que deveria ter sido uma relação longa" e feliz. o Harry acernar com a cabeça, os olhos dele fixaram resolutamente na aranha que escala o chapéu de Dumbledore agora. Ele poderia contar que Dumbledore entendeu, que ele poderia suspeitar até mesmo que até que a carta dele chegou, o Harry tinha gastado quase todos seu tempo ao Dursleys mentiroso na cama dele, recusando refeições, e encarando os janela, cheio da vacuidade de frio chapéu de i ele tinha vindo associar com dementors". há pouco é duro", o Harry disse finalmente, em uma baixa voz, perceber ele não escreverá novamente" a mim. os olhos dele queimaram de repente e ele piscou. Ele sentia estúpido para admitir isto, mas o fato que ele tinha tido alguém fora de Hogwarts que se preocupou o que aconteceu a ele, quase como um pai, tinha sido um das melhores coisas sobre descobrir o padrinho dele. . . e agora as corujas de poste nunca o trariam que conforta novamente. . . . "Sirius representou muito a você que você nunca tinha sabido antes", disse Dumbledore suavemente. "Naturalmente, a perda está devastando. . . . "Mas enquanto eu era ao Dursleys... " Harry suspenso, o crescimento de voz dele mais forte, "eu percebi eu não posso me fechar fora ou - ou racha para cima. Sirius não teria querido que, ele vai? E de qualquer maneira, vida é muito curta. . . . Olhe para Senhora Desossa, olhe para Emmeline Vance. ... Poderia ser eu próximo, não pôde isto? Mas se é", ele disse fiercely, enquanto olhando diretamente agora nos olhos azuis de Dumbledore que vislumbram no wandlight, "eu terei certeza eu levo como muitos Comedores de Morte comigo como posso eu, e Voldemort também se eu posso administrar isto". "Falado ambos gostam de sua mãe e o filho de pai e o verdadeiro afilhado de Sirius! " dito Dumbledore, com um tapinha aprovando em Harry está de volta. "Eu tiro meu chapéu para você - ou eu vou, se eu medo não tenha do despejar em aranhas". E agora, Harry, em um assunto próximo relacionado... eu junto que você tem levado o Profeta Diário durante as últimas duas semanas? ""Sim", disse o Harry, e o coração dele bateu um pequeno mais rápido". Então você terá visto isso não houve vazamentos tanto como inundações que interessam sua aventura no Corredor de Profecia? ""Sim", disse o Harry novamente. "E agora todo o mundo sabe que eu sou o um - "Não, eles não fazem, Dumbledore suspenso. Há só duas pessoas no mundo inteiro que sabe os conteúdos cheios da profecia feito sobre você e Deus Voldemort, e eles ambos estavam estando neste abrigo de vassoura fedorento, araneiforme. Porém, é verdade que muitos adivinharam, corretamente, aquele Voldemort enviou para os Comedores de Morte dele roubar uma profecia, e que a profecia o" interessou. Agora, eu penso que eu estou correto dizendo que você não contou ninguém que você sabe o que a profecia disse? ""Não", disse o Harry". UMA decisão sábia, em geral", disse Dumbledore. "Embora eu penso que você deveria relaxar isto a favor de seus amigos, Sr. Ronald Weasley e Senhorita Granger de Hermione. Sim", ele continuou, quando o Harry olhou assustado, "eu penso que eles deveriam saber. Você os faz um desserviço não confiando algo este importante a eles". "eu não quis - ""- preocupar ou os amedrontar? " disse Dumbledore, enquanto inspecionando o Harry em cima do topo dos espetáculos de meia-lua dele. "Ou talvez, confessar que você está preocupado e amedrontado? Você precisa de seus amigos, Harry. Como você tão justamente disse, Sirius não teria querido que você se fechasse fora". o Harry não disse nada, mas Dumbledore não parecia requerer uma resposta. Ele continuou, "Em um diferente, entretanto relacionado, sujeite, é meu deseja que você ocupe lições privadas comigo este ano". "Privado - com você? " dito o Harry, surpreso fora do silêncio preocupado" dele. Sim. eu penso que isto tempo é que eu levei uma maior mão em sua educação". O que estará ensinando você me, senhor? ""Oh, um pouco disto, um pouco disso", disse Dumbledore airily.Harry esperou esperançosamente, mas Dumbledore não elaborou, assim ho perguntaram qualquer outra coisa que tinha o estado aborrecendo ligeiramente". Se eu estiver tendo lições com você, eu não terei que fazer lições de Occlumency com Snape, vá eu? "'' Professor Snape, Harry - e não, você não vai. "Bom", disse o Harry em alívio, "porque eles eram um - "Ele parou, cuidadoso não dizer o que ele realmente pensou". eu penso a palavra 'fiasco' seria um bom aqui", disse Dumbledore, nodding.Harry riu". Bem, isso significa eu não verei muito de Professor Snape de agora em diante", ele disse, "porque ele não me deixará continuar Poções a menos que eu adquira 'Excelente' em minha CORUJA., o qual eu sei que eu não tenho. "não "conte suas corujas antes de eles serem entregados", disse Dumbledore gravemente. "O qual, agora eu penso nisto, deveria ser depois algum tempo hoje. Agora, duas mais coisas, Harry, antes de nós separássemos". Primeiramente, eu lhe desejo que mantenha a toda hora para a frente seu Capote de Invisibilidade com você deste momento. Até mesmo dentro do próprio Hogwarts. Por via dado dúvida, você me entende? o "Harry acernar com a cabeça". E ultimamente, enquanto você ficar aqui, a Cova foi determinada a segurança mais alta que o Ministério de Magia pode prover. Estas medidas causaram uma certa quantia de inconveniência ao Arthur e Molly - todos seu poste, por exemplo, é ser procurado ao Ministério antes de ser enviado em. Eles não notam no mais leve, para a única preocupação deles/delas é sua segurança. Porém, seria reembolso pobre se você arriscasse seu pescoço enquanto ficando com eles". "eu entendo", disse o Harry depressa". Muito bem, então", disse Dumbledore, enquanto empurrando aberto a vassoura derramaram porta e entrando fora na jarda. "Eu vejo uma luz na cozinha. Nos deixe não privar Molly mais da chance para lamentar como magro você é.

Capítulo 5: Um Excesso De Muco

O Harry e Dumbledore se aproximaram a porta dos fundos da Cova que era rodeado pelo lixo familiar de Wellington velho calça as botas e caldeirões enferrujados; Harry poderia ouvir o cacarejo macio de galinhas sonolentas que vêm de um abrigo distante. Dumbledore bateu três vezes e Harry viram movimento súbito atrás da janela de cozinha.  
"Quem está lá? " dito uma voz nervosa ele reconheceu como Sra. Weasley. o "Declare! "  
"É eu, Dumbledore, trazendo o Harry".  
A porta abriu imediatamente. Lá estava de pé Sra. Weasley, curto, engordam, e usando um roupão verde velho.   
"Saqueie, querido! Cortês, Albus, você me deu um medo, você disse para não o esperar antes de manhã! "  
"Nós tínhamos sorte, disse Dumbledore, enquanto conduzindo o Harry em cima do limiar. "Slughorn provou muito mais persuadable que eu tinha esperado. Harry está fazendo, claro que. Ah, oi, Nymphadora! "  
O Harry deu uma olhada e viu que Sra. Weasley não estava só, apesar do atraso da hora. Uma bruxa jovem com uma face pálida, coração-amoldada e mousy cabelo marrom estava sentando à mesa que aperta um grande assalte entre as mãos dela.   
"Oi, Professor", ela disse. " Wotcher, Harry".  
"Hi, Tonks".  
O Harry pensou que ela parecia tirada, até mesmo doente, e havia algo forçado no sorriso dela. Certamente o aparecimento dela era menos colorido que habitual sem a sombra habitual dela de cabelo borbulhar-goma-rosa.  
"Eu iria melhor, ela disse depressa, enquanto se levantando e puxando o capote dela ao redor os ombros dela. "Obrigado pelo chá e condolência, Molly"   
"Por favor não parta em minha conta", disse Dumbledore cortesmente, "eu não posso ficar, eu tenho assuntos urgentes para discutir com Rufus Scrimgeour."  
"Não, não, eu preciso continuar, disse Tonks, enquanto não conhecendo os olhos de Dumbledore. " 'Noite - "  
"Querido, por que não vem ao jantar ao fim de semana, Remus e Furioso-olho estão vindo -? "  
"Não, realmente, Molly. . . obrigado de qualquer maneira. . . Boa noite, todo-um.  
Tonks acelerou Dumbledore passado e Harry na jarda; alguns passos além do degrau da porta, ela virou naquele mesmo lugar e desapareceu em ar magro. O Harry notou que Sra. Weasley parecia preocupado.  
"Bem, eu o verei a Hogwarts, Harry", disse Dumbledore. "Leve ao cuidado de você. Molly, seu criado".  
Ele fez para Sra. Weasley um arco e seguiu Tonks, enquanto desaparecendo em precisamente a mesma mancha. Sra. Weasley fechou a porta na jarda vazia e Harry então guiado pelos ombros no brilho cheio de - - ilu lanterna na mesa para examinar o aparecimento dele.  
"Você está como Ron", ela suspirou, enquanto olhando ele para cima e para baixo. "Ambos você olhar como se você teve Alongamento traz má sorte a posto em você. - - Eu o Nwcar Ron cultivou quatro polegadas desde que eu lhe comprei por último roupões escolares. Você está faminto, Harry? "  
"Sim, eu sou", disse o Harry, enquanto há pouco percebendo de repente como faminto ele era,  
"Se sente, querido, eu baterei algo para cima."  
Como o Harry se sentou, um gato de gengibre peludo com uma face espremida se resignada sobre os joelhos dele e resolveu lá, enquanto ronronando.  
"Assim Hermione aqui? " ele perguntou felizmente como ele titilou Crookshanks atrás das orelhas.  
"Oh sim, ela chegou antes de ontem", disse Sra. Weasley, enquanto batendo uma panela férrea grande com a vara dela. Saltou sobre o - - Itovc com um tinido alto e começou a borbulhar imediatamente. "Todo o mundo em cama, claro que, nós não o esperamos por horas. Aqui você está - "  
Ela bateu a panela novamente; subiu no ar, voou para Harry, e derrubou; Sra. Weasley quase deslizou só uma tigela em baixo disto em lima pegar o fluxo de grosso, cozinhando em vapor sopa de cebola.  
"Pão, querido? "   
"Obrigado, Sra. Weasley."  
Ela renunciou à vara dela em cima do ombro dela; um pão e uma faca planaram gracefully sobre a mesa; como o pão se fatiou e - - panela de sopa de llie derrubou atrás sobre o fogão, Sra. Weasley se sentou oposto ele.  
"Assim você persuadiu Horace Slughorn para levar o trabalho? "  
Harry acernar com a cabeça, a boca dele assim cheio de sopa quente que ele não pôde falar.  
"Ele o Arthur e me" ensinou, disse Sra. Weasley. "Ele estava a Porco-verrugas para idades, começou ao redor do mesmo tempo como Dumbledore, eu penso. O feito como ele? "  
A boca dele agora cheio de pão, o Harry encolheu os ombros e deu um puxão de noncommittal da cabeça.  
"Eu sei o que você quer dizer", disse Sra. Weasley, enquanto acernar com a cabeça sabiamente. "Claro que ele pode estar encantando quando ele quer ser, mas o Arthur nunca o gostou muito. O Ministério cobriu de lixo com os favorito velhos de Slughorn, ele sempre era bom a dar ups de perna, mas ele nunca teve muito tempo por Arthur - não pareça pensar ele era bastante de um highflier. Bem, que só espetáculos você, Slughorn plano comete erros. Eu não sei se o Ron lhe falou em quaisquer das cartas dele - só é acontecido há pouco - mas o Arthur foi promovido! "  
Não poderia ter estado mais claro que Sra. Weasley tinha estado estourando para dizer isto.  
Harry engoliu uma quantia grande de sopa muito quente e pensamento ele poderia sentir o garganta empolando dele. "Isso é grande! " ele ofegou.  
"Você é doce", irradiou Sra. Weasley, enquanto levando os olhos molhando dele possivelmente para emoção às notícias. "Sim, Rufus Scrimgeour montou vários escritórios novos com respeito à situação presente, e o Arthur está indo o Escritório à Descoberta e Confisco de Falsos Feitiços de Defensiva e Objetos Protetores. É um trabalho grande, ele é adquiriu dez pessoas que informam agora a ele! "  
"O que exatamente -? "   
"Bem, você vê, em todo o pânico sobre Você-saber-quem, coisas estranhas têm semeado à venda em todos lugares para cima, coisas que é suposto que vigia contra Você-saber-quem e os Comedores de Morte. Você pode imaginar o tipo de coisa - poções protetoras denominadas que realmente são molho com um pouco de pus de bubotuber somaram, ou instruções para defensiva trazem má sorte a que de fato faz suas orelhas cair. . . . Bem, no principal os perpetradores são só pessoas como Hoteleiro de Mundungus que nunca fez o trabalho de um dia honesto nas vidas deles/delas e tem levado vantagem de como amedrontou todo o mundo é, mas de vez em quando algo voltas realmente sórdidas para cima. O outro dia o Arthur confiscou uma caixa de Sneakoscopes amaldiçoado que quase foi plantado certamente por um Comedor de Morte. Assim você vê, é um trabalho muito importante, e eu lhe falo há pouco é tolo para perder procedimento com velas de ignição e loasters e todo o resto daquele "lixo de Muggle. Sra. Weasley terminou a fala dela com um olhar duro, como se tivesse sido Harry que sugere que era natural para perder velas de ignição.  
"Sr. Weasley ainda está no trabalho? " Harry perguntou.  
"Sim, ele é. De fato, ele é tarde um pedaço minúsculo. ... Ele disse que ele estaria de volta ao redor de meia-noite. . . . "  
Ela virou olhar para um relógio grande que foi empoleirado desajeitadamente em cima de uma pilha de folhas na cesta lavando ao término da mesa. Harry reconheceu isto imediatamente: Teve nove mãos, cada se inscreveu com o nome de um sócio familiar, e normalmente esperou i ele a parede de quarto sentando de Weasleys, entretanto sua posição atual sugeriu que Sra. Weasley tivesse levado a levar isto ao redor da casa com ela. Todo único um de suas nove mãos estava apontando agora a "perigo mortal."  
"É sido igual que durante algum tempo agora", disse Sra. Weasley, em um un-convincentemente voz casual, "desde então Você-saber-quem voltou no aberto. Eu suponho todo o mundo agora em perigo mortal. ... Eu não penso que pode ser há pouco nossa família. . . mas eu não sei outro qualquer um que que é adquiriu um relógio assim, assim eu não posso conferir. Oh! "  
Com uma exclamação súbita ela apontou à face do relógio. A mão de Sr. Weasley tinha trocado a "viajar."  
"Ele está vindo! "  
E seguro bastante, um momento depois havia uma batida na porta dos fundos. Sra. Weasley saltou para cima e apressado a isto; com uma mão na maçaneta e a face dela apertou contra a madeira que ela chamou suavemente, "Arthur, é que você? "  
"Sim", veio a voz cansada de Sr. Weasley. "Mas eu diria que até mesmo se eu fosse um Comedor de Morte, querido. Faça a pergunta! "  
"Oh, honestamente... "  
"Molly! "  
"Certo, certo. . . O que é sua mais querida ambição? "   
Descobrir como aviões ficam acordado.  
Sra. Weasley acernar com a cabeça e virou a maçaneta, mas aparentemente Sr. Weasley estava segurando apertado a isto no outro lado, porque a porta permaneceu firmemente fechada.  
"Molly! eu tenho que lhe fazer primeiro sua pergunta! "  
"Arthur, realmente, isto há pouco é tolo. ... "  
Você como eu para "o que chamar você quando nós estamos junto sós? "  
Até mesmo pela luz escura da lanterna o Harry poderia contar que Sra. Weasley tinha se ficado luminoso vermelho; ele sentia repentinamente esquente ao redor das orelhas e beije, e apressadamente tragou sopa, enquanto movendo a colher dele tão ruidosamente quanto ele pôde contra a tigela.  
- - "Mollywobbles", sussurrou um mortificou Sra. Weasley na racha à extremidade da porta.  
"Corrija", disse Sr. Weasley. "Agora você pode me deixar dentro."   
Sra. Weasley abriu a porta para revelar o marido dela, um feiticeiro magro, calvo, ruivo que usa espetáculos chifre-que tem bordos e um capote ambulante longo e pardo.  
"Eu ainda não vejo por que nós temos que ir por que toda vez você vem casa", disse Sra. Weasley, ainda cor-de-rosa na face como ela ajudou a sair o marido dela do capote dele. "Eu quero dizer, um Comedor de Morte poderia ter forçado a resposta fora de você antes do personificar! "  
"Eu sei, querido, mas é procedimento de Ministério, e eu tenho que fixar um exemplo. Algo cheira bom - sopa de cebola? "  
Sr. Weasley virou esperançosamente na direção da mesa.   
"Harry! Nós não o esperamos até manhã! "  
Eles deram um aperto de mão, e Sr. Weasley derrubou na cadeira ao lado de Harry como Sra. Weasley fixe uma tigela de sopa também em frente a ele.  
"Obrigado, Molly. É sido uma noite dura. As Metamorph-medalhas de venda começadas de algum idiota. Há pouco os atire seu pescoço ao redor e você poderá mudar seu aparecimento à vontade. Cem mil disfarces, tudo para dez Galeões! "  
"E o que realmente acontece quando você os vestiu? "   
"Principalmente você há pouco vira uma cor de laranja bastante desagradável, mas um par de pessoas também brotaram por toda parte tentáculo como verrugas os corpos deles/delas. Como se St. Mungo não tenha bastante para já fazer! "  
"Parece o tipo de coisa que o Fred e George achariam engraçado", disse Sra. Weasley indecisamente. "Você está seguro -? "  
"Claro que eu sou! " dito Sr. Weasley. "Os meninos não fariam nada agora assim, não quando as pessoas estão desesperadas para proteção! "  
"Assim é que por que você está atrasado, Metamorph-medalhas? "   
"Não, nós adquirimos vento de um contra-explodir sórdido traga má sorte a abaixo em Elefante e Castelo, mas afortunadamente a Esquadra de Execução de Lei Mágica tinha ordenado isto fora até que nós chegássemos lá. ... "  
Harry abafou um bocejo atrás da mão dele.  
"Cama", disse um desenganou Sra. Weasley imediatamente. "Eu tenho o Fred e o quarto de George todo pronto para você, você terá isto a você."  
"Por que, onde eles são? "   
"Oh, elas estão em Ruela de Diagon, enquanto dormindo no pequeno apartamento em cima da loja de piada deles/delas que como eles estão tão ocupados", disse Sra. Weasley. "Eu tenho que dizer, eu não aprovei no princípio, mas eles parecem ter um pouco de um talento para negócio! Venha, querido, seus calções de banho já lá em cima."  
"'Noite, Sr. Weasley", disse o Harry, enquanto empurrando a cadeira dele atrás. Crookshanks saltou ligeiramente do colo dele e se esquivou fora do quarto.  
"G'night, Harry", disse Sr. Weasley.  
O Harry viu Sra. Weasley olhar ao relógio na cesta lavando como eles deixaram a cozinha. Todas as mãos estavam uma vez mais a "perigo mortal."  
O Fred e o quarto de George estavam no segundo chão. Sra. Weasley apontou a vara dela a um abajur na mesa de lado da cama e acendeu imediatamente, enquanto tomando banho o quarto em um brilho dourado agradável. Embora um vaso grande de flores tivesse sido colocado em uma escrivaninha em frente à janela pequena, o perfume deles/delas não pôde disfarçar o cheiro prolongado disso que o Harry pensamento era pólvora. Uma quantia considerável de espaço de chão foi dedicada a um número vasto de caixas de papelão sem marca, lacradas entre qual estava de pé o tronco de escola de Harry. O quarto olhou como se estava sendo usado como um armazém temporário.  
Hedwig vaiou felizmente a Harry do poleiro dela em cima de uma guarda-roupa grande, então se foi pela janela; O Harry soube que ela tinha estado esperando para o ver antes de caçar ir. Saqueie bade Sra. boa noite de Weasley, vestida pijamas, e entrou em um das camas. Havia algo duro dentro da fronha. Ele procurou no escuro dentro disto e tirou de uma doçura roxo-e-laranja pegajosa que ele reconheceu como uma Pastilha Vomitando. Sorrindo a ele, ele rolou em cima de e era imediatamente adormecido.  
Segundos depois, ou assim parecia a Harry, ele foi despertado pelo que pareceu fogo de canhão como a porta estoure aberto. Sentando parafuso vertical, ele ouviu a lima do ser de cortinas se retirada: A luz solar deslumbrando parecia o cutucar duro em ambos os olhos. Os protegendo com uma mão, ele procurou no escuro desesperadamente para os óculos dele com o outro.  
"Wuzzgoinon? "  
"Nós não soubemos que você já estava aqui! " dito uma voz alta e entusiasmada, e ele recebeu um sopro afiado ao topo da cabeça.   
"Ron, não o bata! " dito o reproachfully de voz de uma menina.  
A mão de Harry achou os óculos dele e ele os empurrou em, entretanto eu ele luz era tão luminosa ele quase não poderia ver de qualquer maneira. Um longo, assomando sombra tremeram em frente a ele para um momento; ele piscou e Ron Weasley entrou em foco, enquanto sorrindo abaixo a ele.   
"Certo? "  
"Nunca sido melhor", disse o Harry, enquanto esfregando o topo da cabeça dele e caindo atrás sobre os travesseiros dele. "Você? "   
"Não ruim", disse o Ron, enquanto tirando uma caixa de papelão e sentando nisto. "Quando você chegou aqui? Mum só só nos falou! "   
Aproximadamente uma hora esta manhã."  
"O Muggles seja certo? Eles trataram você aprova? "  
"Mesmo como sempre", disse o Harry, como Hermione se empoleirou na extremidade da cama dele, "eles não falaram comigo muito, mas eu gosto melhore aquele modo. Como você está, Hermione? "  
"Oh, eu estou bem", disse Hermione que estava examinando o Harry como se ele estava adoecendo para algo. Ele pensou que ele soube o que estava atrás disto, e como ele teve nenhum desejo para discutir a morte de Sirius ou qualquer outro assunto miserável no momento, ele disse, o que é o tempo? Eu perdi o café da manhã? "  
"Não preocupe sobre isso, Mum está o trazendo para cima uma bandeja; ela considera você parece mal-alimentado", disse o Ron, enquanto rodando os olhos dele. "Assim, o no qual é vai? "  
"Nada muito, eu há pouco estive preso a minha tia e tio, não tenha eu? "  
"Caia isto! " dito o Ron. "Você foi com Dumbledore! "  
"Não era aquele excitante. Ele há pouco queria que eu lhe ajudasse a persuadir este professor velho para vir fora de aposentadoria. O Horace "Slughorn do nome dele. "Oh", disse o Ron, enquanto olhando desapontaram. "Nós pensamos - "Hermione brilhou um olhar de advertência a Ron, e o Ron mudou tacha a "velocidade de topo. - nós pensamos que seria algo assim". "Você fez? " dito o Harry, divertiu". Sim. . . sim, agora Umbridge partiu, obviamente nós precisamos de uma Defesa nova Contra o professor de Artes Escuro, não faça nós? Assim, er, como o que está ele? ""Ele parece um pouco como uma morsa, e ele era De cabeça de Slytherin", disse o Harry. "Algo errado, Hermione? "Ela estava o assistindo como se esperando sintomas estranhos para se manifestar em qualquer momento. Ela rearranjou as características dela apressadamente em um "sorriso de unconvincing. Não, claro que não! Assim, um, Slughorn pareciam como ele fosse um professor bom? ""Dunno", disse o Harry. "Ele não pode ser pior que Umbridge, possa ele? ""eu sei alguém que é pior que Umbridge", disse uma voz da entrada. A irmã mais jovem de Ron se acorcundou no quarto, enquanto parecendo irritável. "Hi, Harry". o que é para cima com você? " Ron perguntou". é ela", disse Ginny, plonking ela abaixo na cama de Harry. "Ela está me dirigindo furioso". "O que é feita ela agora? " Hermione perguntado com compaixão". é o modo ela fala comigo - você pensaria que eu tinha quase três anos! ""eu sei", disse Hermione, enquanto derrubando a voz dela. "Ela é assim cheio dela". o Harry foi surpreendido para ouvir Hermione que fala sobre Sra. Weasley assim e não pôde culpar para o Ron por dizer furiosamente, não o "Enlate dois posição fora o dela durante cinco segundos? ""Oh, isso é certo, a", Ginny estalado, defenda. Todos "nós sabemos que você não pode adquirir bastante dela". Este parecia um comentário estranho para fazer sobre a mãe de Ron. Começando a sentir que ele estava perdendo algo, o Harry disse, "Quem é você -? "Mas a pergunta dele foi respondida antes de ele pudesse terminar isto. A porta de quarto voou aberto novamente, e o Harry arrancou as colchas instintivamente até o queixo dele tão duro aquele Hermione e Ginny deslizaram fora a cama sobre o floor.A que a mulher jovem estava estando de pé na entrada, uma mulher de tal beleza empolgante que o quarto parecia ter ficado abafado estranhamente. Ela era alta e coberto de salgueiros com cabelo loiro longo e parecia emanar um brilho lânguido, prateado. Para completar esta visão de perfeição, ela estava levando uma bandeja de café da manhã fortemente carregada". 'Arry", ela disse em uma voz gutural. "Eet 'como sido muito longo! "Como ela varreu em cima do limiar para ele, Sra. Weasley foi revelado, enquanto subindo e descer junto na esteira dela, olhando bastante cruze". havia nenhuma necessidade para expor a bandeja, eu quase era fazer isto eu! ""Eet não era nenhuma dificuldade", disse Fleur Delacour, enquanto fixando a bandeja pelos joelhos de Harry e se abatendo para o beijar em cada bochecha então: Ele sentia os lugares onde a boca dela tinha o tocado queimadura. "Eu 'ave está desejando para ver - - 'itn. Você se lembra de meu seester, Gabrielle? Ela nunca deixa de falar aproximadamente 'o Oleiro de Arry. Ela será deleitada para o ver novamente". "Oh... ela também está aqui? " Harry coaxou". Não, não, o menino tolo", disse Fleur com um riso de tinido, "eu quero dizer próximo verão, quando nós - mas você não sabe? os grandes olhos azuis dela alargaram e ela olhou reproachfully para Sra. Weasley que disse que "Nós tivemos não adquiriu ao redor de para lhe falar contudo". Fleur retrocedeu a Harry, enquanto balançando a folha prateada dela de cabelo de forma que isto chicotearam Sra. Weasley pela face". o Bill e eu vamos nos casar! ""Oh", disse o Harry inexpressivamente. Ele não pôde ajudar notando como Sra. Weasley, Hermione, e Ginny eram todos o determinedly que evitam o olhar de um ao outro. "Emocione. Er - parabéns! "Ela se abateu abaixo nele e o beijou novamente". o Bill está muito ocupado em momento de ze, enquanto trabalhando mesmo 'ard, e eu só trabalho de meio período a Gringotts para meu Eenglish, assim ele me trouxe 'antes que durante alguns dias conseguir saber 'é corretamente familiar. Eu fui agradado assim para 'orelha você estaria vindo - zere não é muito para fazer 'antes que, a menos que você goste de arte culinária e galinhas! Bem - desfrute seu café da manhã, 'Arry! "Com estas palavras ela virou gracefully e parecia flutuar fora do quarto, enquanto fechando a porta quietamente atrás de her.Mrs. Weasley fez um barulho que pareceu - - "tchah! ""Mum a" odeia, disse Ginny quietamente". eu não a odeio! " dito Sra. Weasley em um sussurro atravessado. "Eu há pouco penso que eles se apressaram neste compromisso que é tudo! ""Eles souberam um ao outro um ano", disse Ron que parecia embriagado esquisitamente e estava encarando a porta fechada". Bem, isso não é muito tempo! Eu sei por que aconteceu, claro que. Seu tudo isso incerteza com Você-saber-quem que volta, as pessoas pensam que eles poderiam estar mortos amanhã, assim eles estão apressando todos os tipos de decisões que eles assumiriam tempo normalmente. Isto a mesma última vez era ele era poderoso, as pessoas que escapam esquerda, direito, e centro - ""Incluindo o e Pai", disse Ginny astutamente". Sim, bem, seu pai e eu fomos feitos para um ao outro, em o que esteve o ponto esperando? " dito Sra. Weasley. "Considerando que o Bill e Fleur. . . bem. . . o que têm eles realmente adquiriram em comum? Ele é um trabalhador, tipo de abaixo-para-terra de pessoa, considerando que ela é - ""UMA vaca", disse Ginny, enquanto acernar com a cabeça. "Mas o Bill não é aquele abaixo-para-terra. Ele é um Maldição-britador, não é ele, ele gosta um pouco de aventura, um pouco de fascinação. ... Eu espero isso é por que ele foi por Muco". "Deixe da chamar que, Ginny", disse Sra. Weasley nitidamente, como o Harry e Hermione riu. "Bem, eu melhoraria em. ... Come seus ovos enquanto eles estão mornos, o Harry". Parecendo aflito, ela deixou o quarto. Ron ainda parecia ligeiramente ofuscado; ele estava tremendo a cabeça dele experimentalmente como um cachorro que tenta libertar suas orelhas de água". você não se acostuma a ela se ela estiver ficando na mesma casa? " Harry perguntou". Bem, você faz", disse o Ron, "mas se ela pula inesperadamente a você, como então... ""é patético", disse Hermione furiosamente, enquanto escarranchando longe de Ron até onde ela pudesse ir e virando estar em frente dele com os braços dela dobraram uma vez ela tinha alcançado a parede". Você realmente não quer ao redor sempre a? " Ginny perguntou para o Ron incredulously. Quando ele somente encolheu os ombros, ela disse, "Bem, Mum vai acabar com isto se ela pode, eu o apostei qualquer coisa". "Como ela vai administrar que? " Harry perguntado". Ela continua tentando adquirir Tonks arredonde para o jantar. Eu penso que ela está esperando que o Bill cairá ao invés para Tonks. Eu espero ele faz, eu muito a tem bastante na família". "Sim que trabalhará" disse o Ron sarcasticamente. "Escute, nenhum homem na mente certa dele vai imaginar Tonks quando Fleur for ao redor. Eu quero dizer, Tonks está certo-olhando quando ela não está fazendo coisas estúpidas ao cabelo dela e o nariz dela, mas - ""Ela uma visão de maldição é mais agradável que Muco? dito Ginny". E ela é mais inteligente, ela é um Auror! " dito Hermione do canto". Fleur não estúpido, ela era bem bastante entrar no "Torneio de Triwizard, disse o Harry". Não você como bem! " dito Hermione amargamente". eu suponho você gosta o Muco de modo diz ' 'Qualquer', o faça? " Ginny perguntado desdenhosamente". Não", disse o Harry, enquanto desejando que ele não tinha falado, "eu há pouco estava dizendo, Muco - eu quero dizer, Fleur - ""eu muito tem Tonks bastante na família", disse Ginny. "Pelo menos ela é um riso". "Ela não foi ultimamente" muito de um riso, disse o Ron. "Toda vez eu a vi ela olhou mais igual Murta Gemendo". "Isso não é Hermione justo", estalado. "Ela ainda tem não superou o que aconteceu. . . você sabe... eu quero dizer, ele era o primo dela! o coração de Harry" afundou. Eles tinham chegado a Sirius. Ele apanhou um garfo e começou a cavar com pá ovos mexidos na boca dele, enquanto esperando inclinar qualquer convite para unir nesta parte da conversação". Tonks e Sirius souberam um ao outro apenas! " dito o Ron. "Sirius estava em Azkaban meio a vida dela e antes de que as famílias deles/delas nunca se encontraram - ""Isso não é o ponto", disse Hermione. "Ela pensa que isto o limite dela era ele morreu! ""Como ela trabalha aquele fora? " Harry perguntado, apesar dele". Bem, ela Bellatrix Lestrange lutador era, ela não era? Eu penso que ela sente que se só ela tivesse a terminado, Bellatrix não poderia ter matado Sirius". "Isso é estúpido", disse o Ron". é a "culpa de sobrevivente, disse Hermione. "Eu sei que Tremoço tentou falar o círculo dela, mas ela ainda está triste realmente. Ela está tendo dificuldade de fato com ela Metamorfoseando! ""Com ela -? ""Ela não pode mudar o aparecimento dela como ela usasse", Hermione explicado. "Eu penso que os poderes dela deveriam ter sido afetados através de choque, ou algo". "eu não soube que isso pudesse acontecer", disse o Harry". Nem fez eu", disse Hermione, "mas eu suponho se você estiver realmente deprimido... "A porta abriu novamente e Sra. Weasley estourou a cabeça dela dentro. "Ginny", ela sussurrou, "vem escada abaixo e me ajuda com o almoço". "eu estou falando com este lote! " dito Ginny, enfureceu". Agora! " dito Sra. Weasley, e retirou". Ela só me quer lá assim ela não tem que estar só com Muco! " dito crossly de Ginny. Ela a balançou cabelo vermelho longo ao redor em uma imitação muito boa de Fleur e se empinou pelo quarto com os braços dela segurados no alto como uma bailarina". Você lote tinha descido melhor rapidamente também", ela disse como ela left.Harry tirou proveito do silêncio temporário para tomar mais café da manhã. Hermione estava investigando no Fred e as caixas de George, entretanto de vez em quando ela lançou olhares de lado a Harry. Ron que estava se ajudando agora à torrada de Harry ainda estava contemplando dreamily à porta". o que é isto? " Hermione perguntou eventualmente, enquanto sustentando o que se parecia um telescópio pequeno". Dunno", disse o Ron, "mas se o Fred e - - GeorgeVe deixou isto aqui, provavelmente não está ainda pronto para a loja de piada, assim tem cuidado "Seu mum dito que a loja vai bem", disse o Harry. "Dito o Fred e George têm um real talento para negócio". "Isso é uma indicação incompleta", disse o Ron. "Eles estão recolhendo os Galeões! Eu não posso esperar ver o lugar, nós não fomos para Ruela de Diagon contudo, porque Mum diz Pai conseguiu haver para segurança extra e ele é estado realmente ocupado no trabalho, mas soa excelente". "E isso que sobre Percy? " Harry perguntado; o irmão de Weasley terço-primogênito tinha se desavindo com o resto da família. "Ele está falando novamente com seu mum e pai? ""Nope", disse o Ron". Mas ele sabe que seu pai tinha razão desde o princípio agora sobre Voldemort que está de volta - ""Dumbledore diz que as pessoas acham isto mais fácil longe de perdoar outros por estar errado que sendo certo", disse Hermione. "Eu o ouvi contando seu mum, Ron". "Parece o tipo de coisa mental que Dumbledore diria", disse o Ron". Ele vai estar me dando lições privadas este ano", disse Harry conversationally.Ron sufocou no pedaço dele de torrada, e Hermione ofegou". Você manteve aquele quieto! " dito o Ron". eu só só se lembrou", disse o Harry honestamente. "Ele me falou ontem à noite em seu "abrigo de vassoura. "Blimey. . . lições privadas com Dumbledore! " disse o Ron, enquanto olhando impressionado. "Eu desejo saber por que ele é. . . ? A voz dele seguiu fora. O Harry o viu e Hermione trocam olhares. O Harry colocou a faca dele e aforquilha, o coração dele batendo bastante rápido considerando que tudo que ele estava fazendo estavam sentando em cama. Dumbledore tinha dito para fazer isto. ... Por que não agora? Ele fixou os olhos dele no garfo dele que estava vislumbrando na luz solar que flui no colo dele e disse, "eu não sei exatamente por que ele vai estar me dando lições, mas eu penso que deve estar por causa da profecia". Ron nem raio de Hermione. Harry teve a impressão que ambos tinham gelado. Ele continuou, enquanto ainda falando com o garfo dele, "Você sabe, o um eles estavam tentando para roubar ao Ministério". "Ninguém sabe o que disse, entretanto", disse Hermione depressa. "Foi esmagado". "Embora o Profeta diz - " começou o Ron, mas Hermione disse, "Shh! ""O Profeta adquiriu isto direito", disse o Harry, enquanto olhando para eles ambos com um grande esforço: Hermione parecia amedrontado e o Ron pasmou. "Aquela bola de copo que esmagou não era o único registro da profecia. Eu ouvi a coisa inteira no escritório de Dumbledore, ele foi o para o que a profecia foi feita, assim ele pudesse me falar. Do que disse", Harry levou uma respiração funda, "me se parece é o que é conseguiu acabar com Voldemort. ... Pelo menos, disse nenhum de nós poderia viver enquanto o outro sobrevive". Os três deles contemplaram a um ao outro em silêncio para um momento. Então havia um estrondo alto e Hermione desapareceu atrás de um bolo folhado de fumaça preta". Hermione! " o Harry gritado e Ron; a bandeja de café da manhã deslizou ao chão com um crash.Hermione emergiu, enquanto tossindo, fora da fumaça, apertando o telescópio e brincando um olho preto brilhantemente roxo". eu apertei isto e isto - me esmurrou! " ela gasped.And seguro bastante, eles viram um punho minúsculo agora em uma primavera longa que protrae do fim do telescópio". não preocupe", disse Ron que era claramente difícil não rir que "Mum fixará que, ela é boa a curar danos secundários - ""Oh bem, não importa que agora! " dito Hermione apressadamente. "Saqueie, oh, Harry. . . "Ela se sentou novamente" na extremidade da cama dele. Nós desejamos saber, depois que nós voltássemos do Ministério. . . Obviamente, nós não quisemos dizer qualquer coisa a você, mas do que Lucius Malfoy disse sobre a profecia, como era sobre você e Voldemort, bem, que nós pensamos que poderia ser algo assim. . . . Oh, Harry. . . " Ela o encarou, então sussurrou, você é "assustado? ""Não tanto quanto era" eu, disse o Harry. "Quando eu ouvi isto primeiro, eu era. . . mas agora, parece como se eu sempre soube que eu teria que estar em frente dele no fim. . . . ""Quando nós ouvimos que Dumbledore estava o colecionando pessoalmente, nós pensamos que ele poderia lhe estar contando algo ou lhe mostrando para algo que ver com a profecia", disse o Ron avidamente. "E nós éramos amáveis de direito, nós não éramos? Ele não lhe estaria dando lições se ele pensasse que você era um goner, não desperdiçaria o tempo dele - ele tem que pensar que você tem uma chance! ""Isso é verdade", disse Hermione. "1 maravilha o que ele lhe ensinará, Harry? Magia defensiva realmente avançada, provavelmente. . . countercurses poderoso. . . anti-traz má sorte a. . . O "Harry realmente não escutou. Um calor estava esparramando por ele isso não teve nada que ver com a luz solar; uma obstrução apertada no tórax dele parecia estar dissolvendo. Ele soube que o Ron e Hermione eram mais chocado que eles estavam deixando em, mas o mero fato que eles ainda eram lá em qualquer lateral dele, falando palavras tonificantes de conforto, não encolhendo dele como se ele foi contaminado ou perigoso, valeu mais que ele já pudesse lhes" falar... e encantos evasivos geralmente", Hermione concluído. "Bem, pelo menos você sabe uma lição você estará tendo este ano que é um mais que o Ron e eu. Eu desejo saber quando nossos resultados de CORUJA virão? ""Hipocrisia é agora longa, é sido um mês", disse o Ron". Declive em", disse o Harry, como outra parte da conversação de ontem à noite voltou a ele. "Eu penso que Dumbledore disse que nossos resultados de CORUJA estariam chegando hoje! ""Hoje? " Hermione gritado. "Hoje? Mas por que não o fez - oh meu Deus - você deveria ter dito - "Ela saltou aos pés" dela. eu vou ver se qualquer coruja veio. ... "Mas quando o Harry chegou escada abaixo depois dez minutos, completamente vestiu e levando a bandeja de café da manhã vazia dele, era achar Hermione que senta à mesa de cozinha em grande agitação, enquanto Sra. Weasley tentou minorar a semelhança dela a meio um panda". há pouco não moverá", Sra. Weasley estava dizendo ansiosamente, se levantando em cima de Hermione com a vara dela na mão dela e uma cópia do Helpmate de O Curandeiro abrem a "Contusões, Cortes, e Abrasões." "Isto sempre trabalhou antes, eu há pouco não posso entender isto". "será o Fred e a idéia de George de uma piada engraçada, enquanto ter certeza isto não podem cair, disse Ginny". Mas é conseguiu cair! " rangido Hermione. "Eu não posso passar se parecendo sempre! ""Você não vai, querido, nós acharemos um antídoto, não preocupe", disse Sra. Weasley ternamente". o Bill me falou o W Fred e George são muito divertindo! " dito Fleur, serenely sorridente". Sim, eu quase não posso tomar fôlego por rir", Hermione.She estalado saltou para cima e começou andar em volta e redondo a cozinha, torcendo os dedos dela junto". Sra. Weasley, você é totalmente, bastante seguro nenhuma coruja chegou esta manhã? ""Sim, querido, eu teria notado", disse Sra. Weasley pacientemente. "Mas apenas tem nove anos, ainda há bastante tempo. . . . ""Eu sei eu desordenei Letras rúnicas Antigas", Hermione murmurado febrilmente, "eu definitivamente fiz pelo menos um mistranslation sério. E a Defesa Contra as Artes Escuras prático era nenhum bom nada. Eu pensei que Transfiguração foi certo na ocasião, mas olhando atrás - ""Hermione, vá você se calou, você não é o único que está nervoso! " latido o Ron. "E quando você tem seus onze 'Óleos Excelentes... "não "Faça, não faça, não faça! " disse Hermione, enquanto agitando o dela dá hysterically. "Eu sei que eu fracassei tudo! "o que acontece se nós falhamos? " O Harry perguntou o quarto a grande, mas era novamente Hermione que respondeu". Nós discutimos nossas opções com nossa Cabeça de Casa, eu perguntei para Professor McGonagall ao término de último termo". o estômago de Harry torceu. Ele desejou que ele tinha tomado menos café da manhã". A Beauxbatons", disse Fleur complacentemente, "nós 'anúncio um modo diferente de fazer coisas. Eu penso que eet era melhor. Nós sentamos nossos exames depois de seis anos de estudo, não cinco, e então - as palavras de Fleur" foram submergidas em um grito. Hermione estava apontando pela janela de cozinha. Três pintas pretas eram claramente visíveis no céu, enquanto crescendo maior todo o tempo". Eles definitivamente são corujas", disse o Ron roucamente, enquanto saltando até unem Hermione à janela". E há três deles", disse o Harry, enquanto acelerando ao outro lado" dela. Um para cada um de nós", disse Hermione em um sussurro apavorado. "Oh nenhum... oh nenhum... oh nenhum... "Ela agarrou Harry e Ron firmemente ao redor das corujas de elbows.The estava voando diretamente na Cova, três tawnies bonito cada dos quais, ficou claro como voaram eles abaixe em cima do caminho que conduz até a casa, estava levando um envelope quadrado grande". Oh nenhum! " gritado Hermione.Mrs. Weasley apertou além deles e abriu a janela de cozinha. Um, dois, três, as corujas planaram por isto e pousaram na mesa em uma linha limpa. Todos os três deles ergueram o legs.Harry certo deles/delas avançou. A carta se dirigida a ele foi amarrada à perna da coruja no meio. Ele desamarrou isto com dedos desajeitados. À esquerda dele, Ron estava tentando para separar os próprios resultados dele; ao direito dele, estavam tremendo as mãos de Hermione tanto ela estava fazendo para a coruja inteira dela tremble.Nobody no raio de cozinha. Afinal, Harry conseguiu separar o envelope. Ele racha abre depressa e desdobrou o pergaminho inside.Ordinary Wizarding ResultsPass Grades Nivelado Excelente (O) Excede Expectativas (E) Aceitável (UM) Fracasse GradesPoor (P)Dreadful (D)Troll (o T)Harry James Potter tem achieved:Astronomy ACare de Criaturas Mágicas ECharms EDefense Contra as Artes Escuras ODivination PHerbology EHistory de DPotions ETransfiguration EHarry Mágico leia o pergaminho do princípio ao fim várias vezes, a formação de respiração dele mais fácil com cada leitura. Era certo: Ele sempre tinha sabido que ele fracassaria Adivinhação, e ele tinha tido nenhuma chance de passar História de Magia, determinado que ele tinha se desmoronado a meio caminho pelo exame, mas ele tinha passado tudo outro! Ele correu o dedo dele abaixo os graus. . . ele tinha passado bem em Transfiguração e Herbology, ele tinha excedido expectativas até mesmo a Poções! E melhor de tudo, ele tinha alcançado "Excelente" a Defesa Contra o Arts!He Escuro deu uma olhada. Hermione teve o dela atrás para ele e a cabeça dela dobrou, mas o Ron estava olhando se encantado". Só fracassou Adivinhação e História de Magia, e quem se preocupa com eles? " ele disse felizmente a Harry. "Aqui - troca - o "Harry olhou os graus de Ron: Não havia nenhum "Outstandings" lá. . . . "Soube você seria topo a Defesa Contra as Artes Escuras", disse o Ron, enquanto esmurrando o Harry no ombro. "Nós fizemos certo, não tenha nós? ""Bem feito! " disse Sra. Weasley orgulhosamente, enquanto arrepiando o cabelo de Ron. "Sete Corujas que são mais que o Fred e George adquiriram junto! ""Hermione? " dito tentatively de Ginny, para Hermione ainda não tinha se virado. "Como você fez? ""eu--não ruim", disse Hermione em uma voz pequena". Oh, caia isto", disse o Ron, enquanto escarranchando em cima de para ela e chicoteando os resultados dela fora da mão dela. "Yep - dez 'Outstandings' e um 'Excede Expectativas a Defesa Contra as Artes Escuras." Ele olhou para baixo a ela, meio-divertiu, meio-exasperado. "Você é desapontado de fato, você não é? "Hermione tremeu a cabeça dela, mas o Harry riu". Bem, nós N.E.W.T são. os estudantes agora! " Ron sorrido. "Mum, há mais algumas lingüiças? o "Harry olhou para baixo atrás aos resultados dele. Eles eram tão bom quanto ele pudesse ter esperado para. Ele sentia há pouco uma punção minúscula de pesar. . . . Este era o fim da ambição dele para se tornar um Auror. Ele não tinha afiançado o grau de Poções exigido. Ele tinha sabido desde o princípio que ele não vai, mas ele ainda sentia um afundamento no estômago dele como ele olhou novamente para aquele E.It preto pequeno era estranho, realmente, vendo que tinha sido um Comedor de Morte em disfarce que tinha falado primeiro para o Harry que ele faria para um Auror bom, mas de alguma maneira a idéia tinha agarrado ele, e ele realmente não pôde pensar de qualquer outra coisa que ele gostaria de ser. Além disso, tinha parecido o destino certo para ele desde que ele tinha ouvido a profecia alguns semanas atrás. . . . Nem não pode viver enquanto o outro sobrevive. . . . Ele não estaria cumprindo a profecia, e se dando a melhor chance de sobrevivência, se ele unisse esses feiticeiros altamente treinados cujo trabalho era achar e matar Voldemort?

**Capitulo 6 - O Retorno de Draco**

Harry remanesceu dentro dos confins do jardim do burrow's sobre poucas semanas seguintes. Gastou a maioria de seus dias que jogam o dois-um-lado Quidditch no pomar do Weasleys' (ele e Hermione de encontro a Ron e a Ginny; Hermione era terrível e Ginny bom, assim que eram razoavelmente bons combinados) e suas noites que comem helpings triplos de tudo a Sra. Weasley pôs na frente dele. Seria um feriado feliz, calmo teve-o não sido para as pedras dos disappearances, acidentes impares, uniformes das mortes que aparecem agora quase diariamente no prophet. Às vezes a conta e o Sr. Weasley trouxeram a notícia home antes que alcançou mesmo o papel. Ao displeasure da Sra. Weasley, celebrations do aniversário de Harry os décimos sextos foram estragados pelos tidings grisly trazidos ao partido por Remus Lupin, que estava olhando gaunt e grim, seu cabelo marrom listaram liberalmente com cinza, sua roupa mais áspera e remendaram do que sempre. "houve uns outros pares de ataques do dementor," anunciou, porque a Sra. Weasley lhe passou uma fatia grande do bolo de aniversário. "e encontraram o corpo de Igor Karkaroff em um shack acima do norte. A marca escura tinha sido ajustada sobre ela -- bem, frankly, eu sou surpreendido que permaneceu vivo para uniforme um ano após deserting os comedores da morte; O irmão de Sirius, Regulus, controlou somente alguns dias tanto quanto eu posso recordar." "sim, bem," disse a Sra. Weasley, frowning, "talvez nós deve falar sobre que algo --" do diff" você ouviu-se sobre Florean Fortescue, Remus?" conta pedida, que era dobrada com o vinho por Fleur. "o homem que funcionou o --"" - - o lugar do ice-cream na aléia de Diagon?" Harry interrompeu, com um sensation desagradável, oco no poço de seu estômago. "usou-se dar-me que o gelo livre desnata. O que lhe é acontecido?" "arrastou fora, pelo olhar de seu lugar." "porque?" Ron pedido, quando a Sra. Weasley brilhou pointedly na conta. "quem sabe? Must've virou-os de algum modo. Era um homem bom, Florean." "falar da aléia de Diagon," disse o Sr. Weasley, "olhares como Ollivander ido demasiado." "o wandmaker?" Ginny dito, olhando startled. "que é esse. Loja vazia. Nenhum sinal de um esforço. Ninguém sabe se saiu voluntàriamente ou estêve sequestrado." "mas wands -- os povos do what'll fazem para wands?" "contentarão de outros fabricantes," disse o lupin. "mas Ollivander era o mais melhor, e se o outro lado o começar não é assim bom para nós." O dia após este chá rather gloomy do aniversário, seus letras e booklists chegaram de Hogwarts. Harry incluído uma surpresa: tinha sido feito a capitão de Quidditch. "que lhe dá o status igual com prefects!" Hermione gritado feliz. "você pode usar nosso banheiro especial agora e tudo!" "wow, eu recordo quando Charlie desgastou um destes," disse Ron, examinando o emblema com glee. "Harry, este é assim que fresco, você é meu capitão -- se você me deixar para trás na equipe, eu suponho, ha ha.. . "bem, eu não suponho que nós podemos pôr fora de um desengate à aléia de Diagon muito mais por muito tempo agora que você have.got estes," sighed a Sra. Weasley, olhando abaixo o booklist de Ron. "nós iremos em sábado tão por muito tempo como seu pai não tem que entrar no trabalho outra vez. Eu não estou indo lá sem ele." o "mum, o d'you pensa honesta Você-Se-Que indo esconder atrás de um bookshelf floresce dentro e Blotts?" Ron sniggered. "Fortescue e Ollivander foram no feriado?" Sra. dita Weasley, ateando fogo acima em uma vez. "se você pensa de uma matéria que rir da segurança você pode permanecer de trás e eu começarei seu --"" No. das coisas eu mesmo, eu quero vir, eu quero ver a loja de Fred e de George!" Ron dito hastily. "então você justo buck acima suas idéias, homem novo, antes que eu me decida que você é demasiado immature vir com nós!" a Sra. dita Weasley irritadamente, arrebatando acima de seu pulso de disparo, todas as nove mãos de que ainda estavam apontando "no peril mortal," e estavam balançando-o no alto de uma pilha de toalhas apenas-lavadas. "e isso vai retornando a Hogwarts também!" Ron girado para o olhar fixo incredulously em Harry como sua mãe içou a cesta da lavanderia e o pulso de disparo teetering nela os braços e stormed fora do quarto. "Blimey.. . você não pode mesmo fazer um gracejo redondo aqui anymore.. . Mas Ron tinha cuidado para não ser flippant sobre Voldemort sobre poucos dias seguintes. Sábado alvorecer sem any.more outbursts da Sra. Weasley, embora pareceu muito tensa no pequeno almoço. A conta, que estaria permanecendo no repouso com Fleur (muito ao prazer de Hermione e de Ginny), passou um saco cheio do dinheiro através da tabela a Harry. "onde é meu?" Ron exijido em uma vez, seus olhos largamente. "que é já Harry, o idiot," disse a conta. "eu comecei-a fora de seu vault para você, Harry, porque está fazendo exame de aproximadamente cinco horas para que o público comece a seu ouro neste momento, os goblins apertei a segurança assim muito. Dois dias há Arkie Philpott teve uma ponta de prova do probity furou acima de his... Bem, confíe em me, esta maneira mais fácil." "agradecimentos, conta," disse Harry, pocketing seu ouro. ' "E é sempre assim que pensativo," Fleur purred adoringly, afagando o nariz da conta. Ginny mimed vomiting em seu cereal atrás de Fleur. Harry bloqueou sobre seus cornflakes, e Ron bateu-o na parte traseira. Era um overcast, dia murky. Um do ministry especial dos carros mágicos, em que Harry tinha montado uma vez antes, esperava-os na jarda dianteira quando emergiram da casa, puxando em seus casacos. "é dad bom pode começar-nos estes outra vez," disse Ron appreciatively, esticando luxuriously como o carro movido lisamente afastado do burrow, da conta e do Fleur que acena da janela da cozinha. Harry, Hermione, e Ginny eram todo o assento no conforto roomy no backseat largo. "não comece usado a ele, ele é somente por causa de Harry," disse o Sr. Weasley sobre seu ombro. E a Sra. Weasley estavam na parte dianteira com o excitador do ministry; o assento de passageiro dianteiro tinha esticado amàvelmente em o que se assemelhou a um sofa do two-seater. "é dado o status top-grade da segurança. E nós estaremos juntando acima com segurança adicional no cauldron gotejante demasiado." Harry não disse nada; não muita fantasia que faz seu shopping quando cercado por um batalhão de Aurors. Tinha armazenado seu casaco do invisibility em seu backpack e sentido que, se aquele fosse bom bastante para Dumbledore, ought ser bom bastante para o ministry, embora agora veio pensar dele, não era certo o ministry soube sobre seu casaco. "aqui você está, a seguir," disse o excitador, um surprisingly curto quando mais tarde, falando para a primeira vez enquanto retardou na estrada transversal de Charing e parou fora do cauldron gotejante. "eu devo esperá-lo, toda a idéia quanto tempo você será?" "um par das horas, eu espero," disse o Sr. Weasley. "ampère-hora, bom, está aqui!" Harry imitated o Sr. Weasley e perscrutou através da janela; seu coração pulou. Não havia nenhum Aurors que espera fora do inn, mas preferivelmente o formulário gigantesco, preto-black-bearded de Rubeus Hagrid, o gamekeeper de Hogwarts, desgastando um revestimento longo do beaverskin, irradiando na vista da cara de Harry e oblivious ao startled olhares fixos de passar Muggles. "Harry!" cresceu, varrendo Harry em um hug que osso-esmagando o momento Harry tinha pisado fora do carro. "Buckbeak -- Witherwings, eu significo -- yeh devem vê-lo, Harry, é assim que o ter feliz seja para trás no --" aberto do ar" contente ele é pleased, "disse Harry, sorrindo enquanto massaged seus reforços. "nós não soubemos que ' a segurança ' o significou!" "eu sei, jus' como épocas velhas, innit? Veja, o ter querido ministry emitem um grupo o ' Aurors, mas Dumbledore disse que eu faria, "disse Hagrid orgulhosamente, jogar para fora de sua caixa e dobrar seus polegares em seus bolsos. "deixa para começar o goin ' então -- após o yeh, Molly, --" de Arthur o cauldron gotejante estava, para a primeira vez dentro a memória de Harry, completamente vazio. Somente Tom o landlord, wizened e toothless, remanescido da multidão velha. Olhou acima esperançosamente enquanto entraram, mas antes que poderia falar, Hagrid dito importante, de "o passin Jus' ' completamente hoje, Tom, yeh certo compreende, negócio de Hogwarts, o yeh sabe." Tom assentiu gloomily e retornou a limpar vidros; Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, e o Weasleys andaram através da barra e para fora no pátio pequeno chilly na parte traseira onde os dustbins estiveram. Hagrid levantou seu guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa e RAP um determinado tijolo na parede, que abriu em uma vez para dar forma a um archway em uma rua cobbled enrolamento. Pisaram através da entrada e pausaram, olhando ao redor. A aléia de Diagon tinha mudado. As exposições de janela dos spellbooks, os ingredientes do potion, e os cauldrons coloridos, resplandecendo foram perdidos para ver, escondido atrás do ministry grande dos posteres mágicos que tinham sido colados sobre eles. A maioria destes posteres roxos do somber carregaram versões blown-up do conselho da segurança nos panfletos do ministry que tinham sido emitidos para fora sobre o verão, mas outros furam fotografias black-and-white móveis dos comedores da morte conhecidos para estar no frouxo. Bellatrix Lestrange sneering da parte dianteira do apothecary o mais próximo. Algumas janelas boarded acima, including aquelas da sala de estar do creme de gelo de Florean Fortescue. Na outra mão, um número de tendas shabby-looking tinham saltado acima ao longo da rua. O mais próximo, que tinha sido parte externa erigida floresce e Blotts, sob um toldo listrado, manchado, teve um sinal do cartão fixado a sua parte dianteira: AMULETS eficazes de encontro a Werewolves, --Dement sobre, e ---infer! Um wizard pequeno seedy-olhando chocalhava armfuls dos símbolos de prata em correntes em passersby. "uma para sua menina pequena, senhora?" chamou-se na Sra. Weasley enquanto passaram, leering em Ginny. "proteja sua garganta bonita?" "se eu estava no dever. . Sr. dito Weasley, brilhando irritadamente no seller do amulet. "sim, mas não vá prender qualquer um agora, caro, nós estamos em uma pressa," disse a Sra. Weasley, consultando nervosa uma lista. "eu penso que nós melhoraríamos fazemos a senhora Malkin primeira, Hermione quer vestes novas do vestido, e exibição de Ron muito demasiado tornozelo em suas vestes da escola, e você deve necessitar novos demasiado, Harry, você cresceu assim muito -- aproximado, todos --"" Molly, não faz o sentido para que todos nós vá à senhora Malkin, "disse o Sr. Weasley. "porque aqueles três não vão com Hagrid, e nós podemos ir florescer e Blotts e começar a todos school-books?" "eu não sei," disse a Sra. Weasley ansiosamente, rasgado claramente entre um desejo terminar rapidamente o shopping e o desejo para furar junto em um bloco. "Hagrid, você pensa ---?" "don ' o fret, serão finos com mim, Molly," disse Hagrid soothingly, acenando uma mão airy o tamanho de uma tampa do dustbin. A Sra. Weasley não olhou convencida inteiramente, mas permitido a separação, scurrying fora para florescer e Blotts com seus marido e Ginny quando Harry, Ron, Hermione, e Hagrid ajustado fora para a senhora Malkin. Harry observou que muitos dos povos que os passaram tiveram o mesmo harried, olhar ansioso como a Sra. Weasley, e que ninguém estava parando para falar anymore; os shoppers permaneceram junto no seus próprios knit firmemente os grupos, movendo-se atenta sobre seu negócio. Ninguém pareceu comprar sozinho. "Migh ' fosse um pouco um aperto dentro lá com todos nós," disse Hagrid, parando a senhora Malkin exterior e dobrando-se para baixo para perscrutar através da janela. "eu estarei o protetor fora, toda para a direita?" Assim Harry, Ron, e Hermione entraram no pouco loja junto. Pareceu, no primeiro glance, estar vazia, mas teve não mais logo a porta balançada fechada atrás deles do que ouviram uma voz familiar emitir atrás de uma cremalheira de vestes do vestido no verde spangled e no azul. ". . . não uma criança, caso que você não observou, mãe. Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer meu shopping sozinho." Não havia um ruído clucking e uma voz Harry reconhecido como que da senhora Malkin, o proprietário, dito, "agora, caro, sua mãe completamente direita, nenhuma de nós é suposto para ir vaguear ao redor no nossos próprios anymore, ele não está nada fazer com estar um --"" relógio onde você furasse esse pino, vontade da criança você!" Um menino teenage com uma cara pálida, pointed e um cabelo branco-white-blond apareceu atrás da cremalheira, desgastando um jogo considerável das vestes verdes escuras que resplandeceram com os pinos em torno do hem e das bordas das luvas. Strode ao espelho e examinou-se; foi alguns momentos antes que observou Harry, Ron, e Hermione refletido sobre seu ombro. His os olhos cinzentos claros estreitou-se. "se você está querendo saber o que o cheiro é, serve de mãe, um Mudblood andou apenas dentro," disse Draco Malfoy. "eu não penso que há toda a necessidade para a língua como aquela!" a senhora dita Malkin, scurrying para fora atrás da roupa submetere prender uma medida de fita adesiva e um wand. "e eu não quero os wands extraídos em minha loja qualquer um!" adicionou hastily, porque um glance para a porta tinha mostrado sua posição de Harry e de Ron lá com seus wands para fora e apontando em Malfoy. Hermione, que estava estando ligeiramente atrás deles, sussurrado, "No., não , honesta, ele não é worth ele" "yeah, como você ousaria faz a mágica fora da escola," Malfoy sneered. "quem enegreceu seu olho, Granger? Eu quero emitir-lhes flores." "que é completamente bastante!" senhora dita Malkin agudamente, olhando sobre seu ombro para a sustentação. "senhora -- por favor o --" Narcissa Malfoy deu uma volta para fora atrás da cremalheira da roupa. "ponha aqueles afastado," disse fria a Harry e a Ron. "se você ataca meu filho outra vez, eu assegurar-me-ei de que seja a última coisa que você sempre." "realmente?" Harry dito, fazendo exame de uma etapa para diante e olhando na cara lisamente arrogante que, para todo seu pallor, se assemelhou ainda a sua irmã. Era tão alto como era agora. "indo começar alguns pals do comedor da morte fazer-nos dentro, são você?" A senhora Malkin guinchou e embreou em seu coração. "realmente, você não deve acusar -- coisa perigosa a dizer -- wands afastado, por favor!" Mas Harry não abaixou seu wand. Narcissa Malfoy sorriu desagradàvel. "eu v que ser favorito de Dumbledore lhe deu um sentido falso da segurança, potter de Harry. Mas Dumbledore não estará sempre lá protegê-lo." Harry olhou mockingly toda em torno da loja. "wow.. . olhe aquele. . não é aqui agora! Assim porque não tenha ir? Puderam poder encontrá-lo uma pilha dobro em Azkaban com seu loser de um marido!" Malfoy fêz um movimento irritado para Harry, mas tropeçou sobre sua veste do overlong. Ron rido alta. "não você conversa do desafio a minha mãe como o esse, potter!" Malfoy snarled. "é toda a direita, Draco," disse Narcissa, contendo o com seus dedos brancos finos em cima de seu ombro. "eu espero que o potter estará reun com o caro Sirius antes que eu esteja com o Lucius." ' Harry levantado seu wand mais altamente. "Harry, No.!" Hermione moaned, agarrando seu braço e tentando abaixá-lo por seu lado. "pense. . . Você mustn't.. . . Você estará em tal problema... " A senhora Malkin hesitou por um momento no ponto, parecido então decidir-se agir como se nada estava acontecendo na esperança que não . Dobrou-se para Malfoy, que estava brilhando ainda em Harry. "eu penso que esta luva esquerda poderia vir acima de um bocado pequeno mais, caro, me deixou --" justo" Ouch!" Malfoy gritado, golpeando sua mão afastado. "relógio onde você está pondo seus pinos, mulher! Mãe -- eu não penso que eu quero este anymore o --"que puxou as vestes sobre sua cabeça e as jogou no assoalho nos pés da senhora Malkin. "você é direito, Draco," disse Narcissa, com um glance contemptuous em Hermione, "agora eu sei o tipo do scum que compra aqui. . . Nós faremos mais melhor em Twilfitt e em Tatting." E com esse, o par deles strode fora da loja, Malfoy que ciao ao estrondo tão duramente como poderia em Ron na maneira para fora. "bem, realmente? senhora dita Malkin, arrebatando acima das vestes caídas e movendo a ponta de seu wand sobre elas como um aspirador de p30, de modo que removesse toda a poeira. Distracted toda através do encaixe de vestes novas de Ron e de Harry, tentado vender vestes do vestido do wizard de Hermione em vez da bruxa, e quando as curvou finalmente fora da loja ele era com um ar de estar contente de ver a parte traseira delas. "começado ev'rything?" Hagrid pedido brilhantemente quando reapareceram em seu lado. "apenas aproximadamente," disse Harry. "você viu o Malfoys?" "yeah," disse Hagrid, unconcerned. "bu wouldn ' desafio fazem o problema na aléia de o médio ' Diagon, Harry. Don ' a preocupação abou1 eles." Harry, Ron, e Hermione trocaram olhares, mas antes que poderia disabuse Hagrid desta noção confortável, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e Ginny apareceram, todos os pacotes pesados embreando dos livros. "todos toda direito?" Sra. dita Weasley. "começou suas vestes? Endireite então, nós pode estalar dentro no Apothecary e no Eeylops na maneira a Fred e a George -- fim da vara, agora. . Nem Harry nem Ron compraram todos os ingredientes no Apothecary, vendo que não era nenhum potions mais longo estudar, mas em ambas as caixas grandes compradas de porcas da coruja para Hedwig e Pigwidgeon no emporium da coruja de Eeylops. Então, com Sra. Weasley que verifica seu relógio cada minuto ou assim, dirigem mais distante ao longo da rua na busca do wizard Wheezes de Weasleys', a loja do gracejo funcionada por Fred e por George. "nós não temos começado realmente demasiado por muito tempo," Sra. Weasley dita. "assim nós teremos apenas um olhar rápido ao redor e então para trás ao carro. Nós devemos ser próximos, isso somos o número ninety-two. . . ninety-four. . "Whoa," disse Ron, parando em suas trilhas. Ajuste de encontro às partes dianteiras maçantes, poster-poster-muffled da loja em torno delas, Fred e as janelas de Georges batem o olho como uma exposição do firework. Passersby ocasionais estavam olhando traseiros sobre seus ombros nas janelas, e alguns povos rather stunned-olhando tinham vindo realmente a uma parada, transfixed. A janela da mão esquerda estava dazzlingly cheia de uma variedade dos bens que revolveram, estalaram, piscado, saltado, e shrieked; Os olhos de Harrys começaram a molhar apenas olhá-la. A janela right-hand foi coberta com um poster gigantesco, roxo como aqueles do ministry, mas brasonada com letras amarelas de piscamento: POR QUE VOCÊ SE ESTÁ PREOCUPANDO SOBRE Você-se-que? VOCÊ DEVE PREOCUPAR SOBRE O U-nenhum-poo -- O SENSATION do CONSTIPATION QUE ESTÁ PRENDENDO A NAÇÃO! Harry começou rir. Ouviu uma sorte fraca do moan ao lado dele e olhou ao redor para ver a Sra. Weasley olhar, dumbfounded, no poster. Seus bordos moveram-se silenciosamente, mouthing o nome "U-Nenhum-Poo." "serão assassinados em suas camas!" sussurrou. "nenhum não!" Ron dito, que, como Harry, estava rindo. "isto é brilhante!" E e Harry conduziram à maneira na loja. Foi embalada com clientes; Harry não podia começar perto das prateleiras. Olhou fixamente ao redor, olhando acima nas caixas empilhadas ao teto: Estava aqui raspar Snackboxes que os gêmeos tinham aperfeiçoado durante o seu duram, ano unfinished em Hogwarts; Harry observou que o nougat de Nosebleed era o mais popular, com a somente uma caixa golpeada à esquerda na prateleira. Havia escaninhos completamente de wands do truque, meramente do giro o mais barato nas galinhas de borracha ou de pares do sumário quando acenado, a batida a mais cara o usuário unwary em torno da cabeça e da garganta, e caixas dos quills, que vieram em Self-Cobrir, em spell-Checking, e Esperto-Respondem a variedades. Um espaço cancelou na multidão, e Harry empurrou sua maneira para o contador, onde um gaggle do dez-ano-olds deleitado prestava atenção a um homem de madeira pequeno minúsculo lentamente ascending as etapas a um jogo real dos gallows, ambos perched em uma caixa que lesse: hangman reusável -- soletre-o ou balançará! "' patenteado daydream encantos que Hermione tinha controlado espremer completamente a uma exposição grande perto do contador e tinha lido a informação na parte traseira de uma caixa que carrega um retrato altamente colorido de uma juventude considerável e de uma menina swooning que estivessem na plataforma de um navio do pirata. "' uns incantation e você simples entrarão em um top-quality, altamente realístico, o trinta-minuto daydream, fácil de caber na lição média da escola e virtualmente undetectable (os efeitos laterais incluem a expressão vaga e o menor que drooling). Não para a venda a sob-sixteens. Você sabe, "disse Hermione, olhar acima em Harry," que é realmente mágica extraordinária!" "para esse, Hermione," disse uma voz atrás deles, "você pode ter um para livre." Um Fred irradiando estêve antes deles, desgastando um jogo das vestes magentas que clashed magnìfica com seu cabelo flamejante. "como são você, Harry?" Agitaram as mãos. "e o que é acontecido a seu olho, Hermione?" "seu telescópio perfurando," disse ruefully. do "blimey Oh, eu esqueci-me sobre aqueles," disse Fred. "aqui --" puxou um tub fora de seu bolso e entregou-lheo; desaparafusou-o gingerly para revelar uma pasta amarela grossa. "dab justo sobre, esse bruise'll fosse ida dentro da hora," disse Fred. "nós tivemos que encontrar um removedor decent do bruise. Nós estamos testando a maioria de nossos produtos em nos." Hermione olhou nervoso. "é seguro, não é?" pediu. ' "curso é," disse Fred bracingly. "aproxima-se, Harry, mim dar-lhe-á uma excursão." Harry deixou Hermione que dabbing seu olho preto com a pasta e seguiu Fred para a parte traseira da loja, onde viu um carrinho de truques do cartão e da corda. de "truques da mágica Muggle!" Fred dito feliz, apontando os para fora. "para freaks goste do dad, você sabem, que amam o material de Muggle. Não é um adquiridor grande, mas nós firmamos razoavelmente o negócio, eles somos novelties. grandes. . . O Oh, é aqui George... " O gêmeo de Fred agitou a mão de Harrys energètica. "dando lhe a excursão? Vindo através da parte traseira, Harry, que é onde nós estamos fazendo o dinheiro real -- bolso qualquer coisa, você, e você pagarão em mais do que Galleons!" adicionou warningly a um menino pequeno que chicoteasse hastily sua mão fora do tub etiquetado Marcas-they'll escuras edible FIZESSE QUALQUER UM DOENTE! George empurrou para trás uma cortina ao lado dos truques de Muggle e Harry viu um quarto mais escuro, mais menos aglomerado. Empacotar nos produtos que alinham estas prateleiras era subdued. "nós desenvolvemos apenas esta linha mais séria," disse Fred. "engraçado como aconteceu. . "você não acreditaria quantos povos, os povos uniformes que trabalham no ministry, não podem fazer um encanto decent do protetor," disse George. "' curso, não o tiveram ensiná-los, Harry." "que é direito. . . Bem, nós pensamos que chapéus do protetor era um pouco um riso, você sabe, desafia seu mate ao jinx você ao o desgastar e presta atenção a sua cara quando o jinx salta apenas fora. Mas o ministry comprou cinco cem para toda sua equipe de funcionários de sustentação! E nós estamos começando ainda ordens maciças!" "assim nós expandimos em uma escala de casacos do protetor, luvas do protetor..." "... Eu significo, não ajudariam a muito de encontro aos curses unforgivable, mas para que o menor modere hexes ou jinxes. . "e então nós pensamos que nós começaríamos na área inteira de defesa de encontro às artes escuras, porque é tal spinner do dinheiro," George continuado entusiàstica. "isto está fresco. Olhe, pó imediato da escuridão, nós estão importando-o de Peru. Acessível se você quiser fazer um escape rápido." "e nossos detonators do decoy são andar justo fora das prateleiras, olhar," disse Fred, apontando em um número de objetos horn-type pretos estranho-olhando que estavam tentando certamente a scurry fora da vista. "você gota justa uma surreptitiously e ele funcionará fora e fará um ruído alto agradável fora da vista, dando lhe uma diversão se você necessitar um. Acessível, "disse Harry, impresso. Aqui, "disse George, travando um par e jogando o para Harry. Uma bruxa nova com cabelo blonde curto picou sua cabeça em torno da cortina; Harry viu que demasiado desgastava vestes magentas da equipe de funcionários. "há um cliente para fora aqui de procurar um cauldron do gracejo, Sr. Weasley e Sr. Weasley," disse. Harry encontrou-o muito impar para ouvir-se que Fred e George chamaram o "Sr. Weasley," mas fêz exame d em seu stride. "direito você é, Verity, eu estou vindo," disse George prontamente. "Harry, você ajuda-se a a qualquer coisa você querer toda para a direita? Nenhuma carga." "eu não posso fazer aquele!" Harry dito, que tinha retirado já seu saco do dinheiro para o pagamento para os detonators do decoy. "você não paga aqui," disse Fred firmemente, acenando o ouro de Harry ausente. "mas o --"" você deram-nos nosso empréstimo do start-up, nós não nos esquecemos, "disse George sternly" tomada o que quer que você gosta, e recorda-o apenas dizer a povos onde você o começou, se pedisse." George varreu fora através da cortina para ajudar com os clientes, e da parte traseira conduzida Fred de Harry na parte principal da loja para encontrar Hermione e Ginny que poring ainda do excesso patenteado para daydream encantos. "mande-o meninas não encontrar ainda nossos produtos especiais de WonderWitch?" Fred pedido. "siga-me, senhoras. . Perto da janela estava uma disposição dos produtos violentamente cor-de-rosa em torno de que um conjunto de meninas excitadas giggling entusiàstica. Hermione e Ginny ambos penduraram para trás, olhando wary. "lá você vai," disse Fred orgulhosamente. a "mais melhor escala de potions que do amor você encontrará em qualquer lugar." Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha skeptically. " trabalham?" pediu. "certamente trabalham, por até twenty-four horas de cada vez dependendo do peso do menino no --" da pergunta" - - e o attractiveness da menina, "disse George, reaparecendo de repente em seu lado. "mas nós não os estamos vendendo a nossa irmã," ele adicionamos, transformando-se de repente stern, "não quando é começada já aproximadamente cinco meninos ir de o que nós temos o --"" o que quer que você ouviu de Ron é uma mentira gorda grande, "dissemos Ginny calma, se inclinando para a frente para fazer exame de um potenciômetro cor-de-rosa pequeno fora da prateleira. "o que é este?" "garantiu o dez-segundo vanisher do pimple," disse Fred. "excelente em tudo das fervuras aos blackheads, mas não mude o assunto. São você ou são você que sai não atualmente com um menino chamado decano Thomas?" "sim, eu sou," disse Ginny. "e a última vez onde eu olhei, ele era definitivamente um menino, não cinco. O que são aqueles?" Estava apontando em um número de esferas redondas do fluff nas máscaras de cor-de-rosa e de roxo, todo o rolling em torno do fundo de uma gaiola e estava emitindo-se rangidos high-pitched. do "os sopros pigmeu," disseram George. "puffskeins diminutos, nós não podemos produzi-los rapidamente bastante. Assim que sobre o canto de Michael?" "eu despejei-o, era um loser mau," disse Ginny, passando um dedo através das barras da gaiola e prestando atenção aos sopros do pigmeu aglomere-se em torno dela. "são realmente cute!" "são razoavelmente cuddly, sim," Fred conceded. "mas você estão movendo através dos boyfriends um bocado rapidamente, não são você?" Ginny girou para o olhar nele, ela as mãos em seus hips. Havia tal brilho da Sra. Weasley-ish em sua cara que Harry estêve surpreendido que Fred não recoil. "não é nenhum de seu negócio. E eu agradeç você '' ela adicion irritado Ron, que t apenas apareç George's cotovelo, laden com mercadoria, "não para dig tales sobre me este dois!" "que é três Galleons, que nove sickles, e um Knut," disse Fred, examinando muitas caixas nos braços de Ron. "cough acima." "eu sou seu irmão!" "e aquele é nosso material que você está entalhando. Três Galleons, nove sickles. Eu baterei fora do Knut." "mas eu não comecei três Galleons, nove sickles!" "você melhoraria põe-no para trás então, e ocupa-se de você pô-lo sobre as prateleiras direitas." Ron deixou cair diversas caixas, jurou, e fêz um gesto rude da mão em Fred que foi manchado infelizmente pela Sra. Weasley, que tinha escolhido esse momento aparecer. "se eu v você faz que outra vez eu jinx da vontade seus dedos junto," ela disse agudamente. o "mum, pode mim ter um sopro pygmy?" Ginny dito em uma vez. "que?" Sra. dita Weasley warily. "olhe, eles são assim doce. . A Sra. Weasley movida de lado para o olhar nos sopros do pigmeu, e Harry, Ron, e Hermione tiveram momentaneamente uma vista desimpedida fora da janela. Draco Malfoy estava apressando-se acima da rua sozinho. Porque passou o wizard Wheezes de Weasleys', olhou de relance sobre seu ombro. Segundos mais tarde, moveu-se além do espaço da janela e perderam a vista dele. "queira saber onde seu mummy está?" Harry dito, frowning. "dado lhe o deslizamento pelos olhares dele," disse Ron. "porque, embora?" Hermione dito. Harry não disse nada; estava pensando demasiado duramente. Narcissa Malfoy não teria deixou seu filho precioso fora de sua vista disposta; Malfoy deve ter feito um esforço real livrar-se dela embreagens. Harry, conhecendo e detestando Malfoy, era certo que a razão não poderia ser inocente. Olhou de relance ao redor. A Sra. Weasley e Ginny estava dobrando-se sobre os sopros pygmy. O Sr. Weasley examinava delightedly um bloco de Muggle marcado jogando cartões. Fred e George eram ambos os clientes de ajuda. No outro lado do vidro, Hagrid estava estando com sua parte traseira a eles, olhando acima e traga a rua. "comece abaixo aqui, rápido," disse Harry, puxando seu casaco do invisibility fora de seu saco. "Oh -- Mim não para saber, Harry, "disse Hermione, olhando incerta para a Sra. Weasley. "vem em \" disse Ron. Hesitated para um segundo mais longo, a seguir ducked sob o casaco com Harry e Ron. Ninguém observou-o para desaparecer; estavam todo o demasiado interessados em produtos de Fred e de George. Harry, Ron, e Hermione espremeram sua maneira fora da porta tão rapidamente como poderia, mas pelo tempo onde ganhou a rua, Malfoy tinha desaparecido apenas tão com sucesso como teve. "estava indo que o sentido," murmured Harry tão quietamente como possível, de modo que humming Hagrid não o ouvisse. "Cmon." Scurried longitudinalmente, perscrutar esquerdo e direito, através das janelas da loja e das portas, até Hermione apontadas adiante. "que é ele, não é?" sussurrou. "girando à esquerda?" "a surpresa grande," sussurrou Ron. Para Malfoy tinha olhado de relance ao redor, deslizado então na aléia de Knockturn e fora da vista. "rapidamente, ou nós perdê-lo-emos," disse Harry, apressando-se acima. "nosso feet'Il seja visto!" Hermionc dito ansiosamente, como o casaco agitou um pouco em torno de seus tornozelos; era muito mais difícil escondendo todos os três deles sob o casaco hoje em dia. "não importa," disse Harry impatiently. "pressa justa!" Mas aléia de Knockturn, a rua lateral devotada às artes escuras, olhadas deserted completamente. Perscrutaram em janelas enquanto passaram, mas nenhumas das lojas pareceram ter todos os clientes em tudo. Harry supôs que era um pouco um giveaway nestas épocas perigosas e suspicious comprar artifacts escuros -- ou ao menos, para ser compra vista eles. Hermione deu a seu braço um o pinch duro. "Ouch!" "Shh! Olhar! Está dentro lá!" respirou na orelha de Harry. Tinham extraído ao nível com a única loja na aléia de Knockturn que Harry tinha visitado sempre, no Borgin e burkes, que vendeu uma variedade larga de objetos sinister. No meio das caixas completamente dos skulls e de frascos velhos estêve-lhes Draco Malfoy com sua parte traseira, apenas visível além muito do mesmo armário preto grande em que Harry tinha escondido uma vez para evitar Malfoy e seu pai. Julgando pelos movimentos das mãos de Malfoy, estava falando animatedly. O proprietor da loja, Sr. Borgin, um homem oleoso-haired, inclinando-se, estado enfrentando Malfoy. Desgastava uma expressão curiosa do resentment e do medo mingled. "se somente nós poderíamos se ouvir o que estão dizendo!" Hermione dito. "nós lata!" Ron dito excitedly. do "--" dum raio cair sobre -- deixou cair um par mais das caixas que embreava ainda enquanto fumbled com o maior. "orelhas telescópicas, olhar!" "fantástico!" Hermione dito, como Ron unraveled as cordas longas, carne coloridas e começou a alimentá-las para o fundo da porta. "Oh, eu espero que a porta não seja --" imperturbable" No.!" Ron dito gleefully. "escute!" Uniram suas cabeças e escutaram atenta as extremidades das cordas, através de que a voz de Malfoy poderia estar alta e desobstruída ouvidos, como se um rádio tinha sido girado sobre. ". . . você sabe repará-lo?" "possivelmente," disse Borgin, em um tom que sugerisse que era unwilling se cometer. "eu necessitarei vê-lo, though. Porque você não o traz na loja?" "eu não posso," disse Malfoy. "tem para permanecer posto. Eu necessito-o apenas dizer-me que como a o faça." A serra Borgin de Harry lick seus bordos nervosa. "bem, sem vê-la, eu devo dizer que será um trabalho muito difícil, talvez impossível. Eu não poderia garantir qualquer coisa." "No.?" Malfoy dito, e Harry souberam, apenas por seu tom, que Malfoy sneering. "talvez isto fá-lo-á mais confiável." Moveu-se para Borgin e foi obstruído da vista pelo armário. Harry, Ron, e Hermione baralhado lateralmente para tentá-lo e manter na vista, mas tudo que poderia ver eram Borgin, olhando frightened muito. "diga qualquer um," disse Maifoy, "e haverá um retribution. Você conhece Fenrir Greyback? É um amigo da família. Estará deixando cair dentro do tempo à hora de certificar-se que você está dando ao problema sua atenção cheia." "não haverá nenhuma necessidade para o --"" que eu decidirei aquele, "disse Malfoy. "bem, eu estaria mais melhor desligada. E não se esqueça de manter esse um cofre, mim necessitá-lo-á." "talvez você gostaria de fazer exame agora d?" "No., naturalmente mim não , você stupid, homem pequeno, como eu olharia carregando que abaixo a rua? Apenas não a venda." "naturalmente não. . senhor." Borgin fêz uma curva tão profunda como o um Harry o tinha visto uma vez dar Lucius Malfoy. "não uma palavra a qualquer um, Borgin, e aquela inclui minha mãe, compreende?" "naturalmente, naturalmente," murmured Borgin, curvando-se outra vez. Momento seguinte, o sino sobre a porta tilintou alta como Malfoy stalked fora da loja que olha muito pleased com himself. Passou assim perto de Harry, de Ron, e de Hermione que sentiram o casaco vibrar outra vez em torno de seus joelhos. Dentro da loja, Borgin remanesceu frozen; seu sorriso unctuous tinha desaparecido; olhou preocupado. "o que era aquele aproximadamente?" Ron sussurrado, bobinando nas orelhas telescópicas. "Dunno," disse Harry, pensando duramente. "quer algo emendado. . . e quer reservar dentro algo lá. . . Poderia você ver o que apontou quando disse ' esse '?" "No., estava atrás que --" do armário" que você dois permanece aqui, "Hermione sussurrado. "o que são você --?" Mas Hermione teve ducked já para fora sob do casaco. Verificou seu cabelo na reflexão no vidro, a seguir marchou na loja, ajustando o sino que tilinta outra vez. Ron foi realimentadas hastily as orelhas telescópicas sob a porta e passou uma das cordas a Harry. "hello, manhã horrible, não é?" Hermione disse brilhantemente a Borgin, que não respondeu, mas moldado a um olhar suspicious. Humming cheerily, Hermione deu uma volta com o jumble dos objetos na exposição. "é este necklace para a venda?" pediu, pausando ao lado de um caso vidro-fronteado. "se você have.got um e uns meio mil Galleons," disse o Sr.. Borgin fria. "Oh -- er -- No., eu não comecei completamente esse muito," disse Hermione, andando sobre. "e. . . que sobre este -- um -- skull encantador?" "Dezesseis Galleons." "assim é para a venda, então? Não está sendo. . . mantido para qualquer um?" O Sr. Borgin squinted nela. Harry teve o sentimento que nasty soube exatamente o que Hermione era até. Aparentemente Hermione sentiu que rumbled demasiado porque jogou de repente o cuidado para os ventos. "a coisa é, isso -- er -- o menino que era dentro aqui justo agora, Draco Malfoy, bem, ele é um amigo de meus, e eu quero começar-me lhe um presente de aniversário, mas se for já reserved qualquer coisa, obviamente não quero começar-lhe a mesma coisa, assim... o um..." Era uma história coxa bonita na opinião de Harry, e aparentemente Borgin pensou assim demasiado. "para fora," disse agudamente. "saia!" Hermione não esperou para ser pedido duas vezes, mas para ser apressado à porta com o Borgin nela os saltos. Enquanto o sino tilintou outra vez, Borgin bateu a porta atrás dela e pôs acima o sinal closed. "ampère-hora bem," disse Ron, jogando o excesso Hermione do casaco para trás. "worth uma tentativa, mas você era um --" óbvio do bocado" bem, a vez onde seguinte você pode me mostrar como é feito, mestre do mistério!" agarrou. Ron e Hermione bickered toda a maneira para trás ao wizard Wheezes de Weasleys', onde foi forçado para parar de modo que pudesse evitar undetected em torno muito de ansioso-olhar a Sra. Weasley e Hagrid, que tinha observado claramente sua ausência. Uma vez na loja, Harry chicoteou fora do casaco do invisibility, escondido lhe em seu saco, e juntado dentro com os outros dois quando insistiram, na resposta aos accusations da Sra. Weasleys, que tinham estado todo no quarto traseiro longitudinalmente, e que não poderia ter olhado corretamente.


End file.
